Harry Learns
by bjshaw
Summary: It took only one question to change Harry's world. "Aunt Petunia, would you and Uncle Vernon prefer that I was dead?" The simple question brings Harry to realize he needs to take care of his own life, if no one else will.
1. What do you think of Harry?

What do you think of Harry?

At #4 Privet Drive the atmosphere was strained to say the least. Harry Potter had been returned for less than an hour and was already considering leaving.

"Aunt Petunia, would you and Uncle Vernon prefer that I was dead?" he repeated the question since she hadn't answered the question the first time. The fact that there was another long pause instead of immediate reassurances was not lost on the young lad.

"Well, you see..." she looked over at Vernon hoping he had some idea how to answer this question. There were certain things they couldn't afford to have him learn. "What I mean is, we want you here and it would be better."

"We don't have time for your stupid questions boy. We are giving you a place in our home that is better than fr... you deserve," Vernon's hostile tone was clear to him.

"Interesting, you can't even lie to me about it," Harry turned on his heel and went back upstairs to the smallest bedroom. It was filled with junk he had to push aside before he could even drag his trunk through the door. The two broken bicycles he moved were likely put there with that intent.

'I wonder why I am even here then,' Harry's brow creased as he frowned. 'The only reason I am here is Dumbledore, and he only is trying to protect me from some terrorists. If Voldemort is so obsessed with me then the Death Eaters are also likely to be obsessed with killing me. That means I am not safe since he has found me twice at Hogwarts and tried to kill me at least three times and my friends are getting hurt. I need to be better able to defend my friends.' With this in mind he slowly began to organize the room, sorting and stacking junk and broken things lost past use until he had cleared the bed and gathered up the various clothing and other laundry items. Without a word he carried the sheets and a load or two of Dudley's cast off clothing, which would be all that he got this year, out to the wash room.

Having gotten that started and settled he began catching up on the chores the rest of the household had put off for him to do. He fixed two light switches a dripping faucet and then began weeding the garden and flower beds. The rest of the family went for dinner as he was finishing up resetting some ornamental rocks and washing them per instructions.

He finally headed upstairs to wash up for bed. Just as he was about to try to go to sleep, he heard the front door open and Dudley noisily exclaim that he was too full to move from the couch.

Petunia immediately went to the icebox where she checked the carefully laid thread across the top of the door to see if the freak had stolen some of their good food. He was quite sneaky sometimes. Disappointed at not finding him violating that particular rule, she took the remainder's box from their dinner and left it outside the door of his room.

She didn't miss the quiet click of his door opening to get the food before she even reached the bottom step. Vernon would be by to lock him in for the night soon. She wondered if the boy would run away, not quite as dismayed as Vernon at the prospect. The boy brought back memories and feeling she absolutely hated.

Early the next day Vernon went for his morning constitutional, quietly unlocking the door so he could yell at Harry for not being prompt with breakfast. The pattern continued throughout the next few days as Harry worked from 5 to midnight each day. Vernon and Petunia took turns unlocking his door and relocking later.

Finally at the end of the week Harry managed enough free time to put his letter to Hermione in the mail.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are enjoying your holiday so far. I miss you but want you to be having a good time. I can't thank you enough for your help with my canine friend late in the year as my life would be somewhat smaller if certain things had gone according to the ministry's plan. I still wonder why the headmaster had so little influence or perhaps I question it slightly. _

_I have been questioning a lot of things lately. I asked my aunt and uncle if they wished I was dead the other day because it seemed that every time they spoke it was worse than Malfoy's attempts to hurt you. There must be something I am missing since they still have me stay here. _

_Do you realize I have been in danger multiple times every year we have had school and each time I brought you in it with me. I am fast coming to believe that your life would be extended if you didn't hang around me so much but it also makes me realize how little my life would mean at your absence. I hope that I never do anything to drive you away since you are my best friend. The fact that you are a cute girl is just added dessert to the mix. I know that it appears I don't notice, but I have always noticed your more attractive traits. I am not as blind as all that you know._

_Speaking of blind, I wonder if there is a way I could get away from glasses. They are a pain and I probably will die someday because I can't find them at the worst possible time. Sorry for rambling but you did say you wanted me to write more and I realize that some things, like how much I like you, are far easier to write than to say. I mean, other than my parents from when I was fifteen months old, you gave me my first hug. You also showed me what it meant to care about someone else and I can NEVER repay you for that. Is it any wonder that I want to spend my years trying to pay off that debt?_

_Well one more thing is on my mind and I desperately want to talk to someone about it, so I thought I would see if the brightest person I know could be convinced to call me tomorrow at seven. I am pretty sure I will be alone in the house. _

_Always yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione was busy finishing up a particularly good book when she heard Hedwig at her window. She gave Hedwig a treat and some water then tore open the letter and walked downstairs absently reading it. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs, oblivious to Olivia Granger who was waiting for her to move so she could carry some linen upstairs. Suddenly the girl let out an 'eep' and sat down hard. Her face showed a rush of emotions and she started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down dear," her mother cautioned. "Is everything all right?"

Completely ignoring her mother's question a slow smile spread across her face and she turned around and ran back upstairs to get her parchment and pen.

'Oh my, I think he likes me,' she thought. She knew she would never win a beauty contest and that everyone thought she was far to bossy, but she had always read that love was not predictable. 'Maybe I am just reading too much into this. I need to write him back. I wonder what he needs. I had better call him tomorrow. I hope he can get to the phone.' Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she thought about crafting her letter back but then realized that she would be talking to him before he could get it, or close to it.

An hour later her father came home and at almost the same time she heard the call for dinner. As she was still thinking she came down to dinner but it was almost over before her contemplation was interrupted.

"Mark, your darling daughter received a letter today."

"So that is what is wrong with her. Must be fairly serious," he looked fondly at his daughter, expecting to hear her rebuttal. She hadn't even heard them. He could see her mind working as she seemed to be having some sort of internal dialog or war, he was not sure which.

"I am somewhat surprised. I mean she is just a girl still." He turned his thoughts inward for a while and considered his daughter. Olivia was used to his contemplative nature and so expected a quiet meal. She would be giving her friend Eve, who had three daughters, a call later tonight.

"Pass the vegetables sweet-pea," Mark said absently to his daughter. He was looking to keep a better meat to vegetable ratio and realized that Hermione had left the dish at her elbow. He waited patiently for a minute or two, still wondering how bad this phase was going to be.

"Hermione, the vegetables please," his voice was raised slightly, trying to break through his daughter's hazy thoughts.

"Hermione!" he raised his voice a bit louder to no affect.

"Hermione Jean!" her mother's voice sounded angry.

The bowl of vegetables slowly lifted up from the table and floated to her mother who carefully took it out of the air with a surprised expression, watching as her daughter left the table and headed back upstairs.

"Mum," she stopped and looked back from the bottom of the stairs, "we aren't doing anything tomorrow night are we?"

"We are going with the Caulder's to dinner, and yes you are going," her mother answered crisply.

"All right, I need to call someone that evening though. Do you think we will be back by ten?"

"Yes," her mother answered, vowing to talk to her daughter soon about this new interest in what she was sure was a boy.

"Dear," Olivia interrupted her husband's thoughts.

"Yes? I can help with the dishes if you like." The similarities between father and daughter made her laugh quietly.

"No, it seems that our dear Hermione has her first crush," she smiled remembering her own teen years.

"If you say so, I hope that is all it is though. She just doesn't seem like the quick fancy type. I hope I am wrong. I really want to be wrong here," Mark said.

"What do you mean?" her voice rose in volume.

"What I am talking about is that whatever news she got has completely consumed her mind for most of the afternoon, if your earlier comment about when she stopped responding is accurate.

"That would imply that she isn't just thinking about the boy but also about his situation." He smiled at his wife's pale look.

"Perhaps we should carefully look into who this boy is." Privately he was thinking he had an idea who it was. "She does have a picture in her room with herself and two boys. The boys are as different as night and day. One has been notably harsh in his words and she regularly says his name with a bit of anger. The other appears to be the opposite. She often expresses frustration at things he does, but never at his behavior towards her or his attitude about her as a person."

"Another thing that shows how much out of it she is. She didn't complain about seeing her evil twin." Mark chuckled at the pet name they had for his girl's cousin.

"Dear," she chastised, "we don't want her parroting those words back do we." She laughed, remembering the event she was alluding to. Mark seldom said anything bad about anyone and he had been extremely embarrassed when he came back from a date with his wife to have the babysitter ask what cranial rectal insertion was and why six year old Hermione thought the sitter had one.

"Ah, yes. Perhaps I should choose my words carefully."

They spent the next hour cleaning up together and swapping stories about their precocious daughter.

Hermione tore upstairs and quickly wrote a letter back to Harry, hoping he got it before the scheduled phone call.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am having a great time away from certain people at school and it is great to see my parents again. I am sorry your home isn't as happy as mine is and I wish you could stay here. If you could get away I would ask, if that matters._

_One thing I want you to know, I will always be your friend. I know that we are young and anything can happen in our long lives, but as long as you want me you are stuck with me, and just a little bit longer._

_If you are thankful for my little help this year, I am still amazed at what you have accomplished. Some of the most powerful magic I have seen came from you. I would like to update a quote I said to you the first year just before the Quirrel incident. You are a great wizard Harry. Books and cleverness, there are more important things like friendship, bravery, and love._

_I will help you in any way I can Harry. Never forget that I am on your side. _

_There is a problem with the time for your call. I have to be out that day to meet my evil cousin, but should be able to call by ten or half ten. I hope you can make that work on your end._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry was excited at receiving the news that Hermione was going to be calling and hoped that the Dursley's wouldn't be back from their show too early.

After working more slowly on the garage than normal for much of the day, Harry watched the clock. If they were to lock him in before they left then he couldn't get to the phone call. So he deliberately made sure he hadn't finished washing the garage floor, having just started when they were almost ready to leave.

He pretended to be extra tired and came into the kitchen. "I supposed I will have to finish tomorrow, Aunt Petunia. I can't finish before you leave."

"You freak! She screamed. I want that done. Vern!" Her voice could crack glass he was sure.

"Petunia dear," Vernon came scurrying into the kitchen.

"What have to done now you abomination?"

"Nothing, Uncle Vernon, I was just explaining how the work had gone."

"What did you break? What did you not finish? You will keep at it all night if you have to. Nothing on that list is to wait until tomorrow. Got that boy?"

Harry hung his head and slumped his shoulders. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry's tone was properly respectful as he slowly walked back to his work. He didn't even allow himself a smile at the way his plan had worked.

Hours later, as Harry was just putting the cleaning supplies away, constantly listening for the phone through the door he had left mostly open, he finally heard it.

"Dursley residence," Harry answered. He had been severely warned that he was never to give out his name over the phone so no one would know that he lived there.

"Harry?" a girl's voice asked tentatively.

"Hermione, I am so glad you called. I don't know when my uncle will be back, could be soon though. I need to talk to you, but first I was to apologize about the broom thing this year. I know I shouldn't have agreed with Ron about that so much. You were trying to help." Harry's voice sounded sincere.

"That's fine Harry," she replied.

"There is one thing though about that. Could you try to talk to me first next time?" his voice was starting to relax now.

"Well. You know you probably wouldn't listen. We both know that."

"Yes I know, and if I don't listen that is my problem. But this makes it like you don't trust me to make a good decision. I mean you didn't even say anything to me. It hurts to think you don't think I can do the right thing on my own. I will try to listen to you better from now on, but please try to talk with me." He was almost pleading now.

"I know Harry. But I was sure you would..." she stopped and thought about it for a second. What would her father think? He would want her to listen first.

"I understand Harry. I will try to trust you more, but that means we have to actually talk about it. That means listening and talking."

"There are things I can talk about Hermione, and some that..." he took a few deep breaths.

"Not all things are better said on the phone."

"So what else do you have to talk about?" she knew she wanted to talk about his feelings he mentioned about her, but he immediately started on the other topic.

"Hermione, I am worried about what has been going on at school. You know how many times we have fought, in one way or another, Voldemort?"

"Well, I know about Quirrel."

"No, I met him three times where he tried to kill me the first year. Then the second year at least twice, once with the basilisk and once in person created from the diary. Then we got a break last year, but Dumbledore doesn't believe he is dead for good.

"So how does that have anything to do with this, Harry?"

"He killed my parents. True he went after others, but some of the things he said. I know I told you he made mention of how he wanted to know how I survived. That means Voldemort is actively trying to kill me Hermione. That also means anyone who follows Voldemort will be also trying to kill me," his voice was getting quiet now and she could almost see him struggling with control. "And anyone I care about, or love. I am not sure I can risk..."

"Harry!" she knew him well enough to stop this now. "If you are saying that you want to leave me to protect me, I am not listening to this garbage. What do you think I would say if my father said that to me. 'Sorry sweet pea, I am going to leave you because I love you. That will keep you safe.'" She had lowered her voice as she said it in an imitation of her father. "What do you think I would say to that? Harry, you are talking about taking my friend so I can live, but what kind of life would it be without..." she paused for a long moment, "you."

"So... Hermione, I haven't learned much about what a good relationship is, but. I mean to say, can you teach me? I want to be the right kind of person for you. I like you a lot and want to learn how to do better. Being a friend is not all we could have, is it? I mean... I don't know how or what to say. Do you... I mean I..."

After a long pause she quietly interjected, "do you like me as a girlfriend Harry?"

"I gather so?" Harry was beyond flustered as his heart was pounding in his ears.

"What?" she wasn't sure that was the answer she expected.

"I do," this time Harry's voice was certain with no room for doubt. "Will you?"

"YES!" she shrieked. "I mean yes, Harry. We can see what we can build, but that means we fight to keep you alive."

"That is why I wanted you to call. I don't think Dumbledore is trying to help, actually. I haven't even been told all of the truth, of that I am sure. I trust Sirius and I need to get in contact with him. He knows so much more than we do and his agenda seems to be only how he can make up the time he has lost. I think the headmaster is playing some sort of game."

"Are you sure Harry? Everyone believes he is the greatest wizard in the world." Hermione was trying to keep an open mind and stop before charging in this time.

"Let's think about it. See if we can come up with someone else who is really smart and we can trust. They need to be wicked smart and somewhat older I would think. Let's face it, we need help."

"Harry, where do you live? My dad is one of the smartest people I have ever met. I mean there will be trouble if we set this all to him at once, but he can help. I am sure of it."

"Hermione, we are talking life and death decisions. I don't know anything about families, but it seems that a real family should be involved, or at least in the know. I just don't like putting even more people in danger.

"I really hope I am wrong about this, but at this time I doubt it."

"I agree, Harry. I will try to get a chance to at least spend a day where we can talk."

"Thanks sweet," Harry replied. "Oh, I hear the garage door. I gotta go. Bye."

Later that evening, Hermione was still pacing in her room at what she had heard. If she got it right, she now had a boyfriend, but he was in danger. He was being hunted by the most dangerous terrorists in the world and they had for some reason obsessed over him. She wasn't getting much sleep tonight. She finally went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.

"You are even more thoughtful than at dinner yesterday." Her father's soothing voice came from a few feet behind her, causing her to jump.

"Oh daddy, it's such a mess," she cried and threw herself into his arms.

Without a word he held her until the quiet sobs subsided, then he finished making the tea as she adjusted her eyes.

"This discussion can't take place tonight, dad." Hermione began. "But we can begin what you need to think on."

"So, your talk with the boy?" he was careful not to accuse without proof, but he was willing to bet a hundred pounds that was about the boy, Harry.

"Well, I guess I can tell mom in the morning, but I have a boyfriend." Mark was unable to keep his expression from falling. If this wasn't about not having the boyfriend, it was about having him or something even more serious.

"Not the best, I guess," he said to himself.

"Daddy, he is the best. Don't be mean to him, he has had a hard enough life."

"What is this about then? How has his life been hard? But most importantly, how can we help?"

"Daddy, I don't know how bad his home life really is, but I can tell you he said I gave him the first hug he remembers getting. We need to be careful though. He doesn't like talking about it. But that isn't what we have a problem with."

"Wait a minute, you think he is in an abusive home, but that isn't a big enough problem?"

"No daddy, it is going to get much worse."

Mark looked at the intensely serious expression on his young daughter's face.

"What kind of bad are we talking here?"

"Daddy, I know Harry and I think we need him for this discussion. Is there some way we can get him, at least for a day to talk?

"Hermione, what do you think of Harry?"


	2. We need a plan

We need a plan

The next morning Vernon Dursley received a knock at the door.

"What ruddy idiot comes calling at breakfast? Boy get the door." Vernon yelled at Harry, who was kept in the kitchen until dinner was done.

"Yes, uncle," he said quietly.

"And none of your cheek, freak," he hissed.

Harry opened the door to see an average height slender man dressed in a quality business suit at the door.

"Can I help you sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am Doctor Granger and I wonder if I could have a word with a Vernon Dursley," Mark Granger hoped the boy was fairly astute. Hermione had a high opinion of him so he thought the lad couldn't be stupid. She would never...

"Yes, Doctor." Harry looked at the scowl he gave him and turned to get his uncle.

"Uncle, there is a Doctor Granger here to see you."

Vernon immediately left the table and hurried to the door.

"Come in Doctor, what can I do for you?" Vernon had noticed the expensive suit and acted accordingly.

Entering and being escorted to the living room, Mark glanced in the kitchen and then looked over at the fat man in front of him.

"A family member of mine was discussing some tasks that needed to be accomplished, possibly in our area, but unfortunately I believe some of the job is unsuitable for my daughter. We are looking for a lad with a healthy work ethic who can take orders. Then someone in this neighborhood recommended your nephew for difficult and perhaps dirty work without too many complaints."

"Well, I don't quite know who you are talking about, but the lad does know how to work. He needs a firm hand, though. I wouldn't trust him with your daughter, but he can work. Let me think about it Doctor..."

"Granger. Hermione will be safely chaperoned if she is near the boy." He looked at Mr. Dursley's skeptical expression.

"We will of course pay for a good day's labor," he handed Vernon a fifty pound note.

"Well, of course he can be ready at a moment's notice."

"Can you ensure he had some things packed in case the work takes longer or there is more of it than expected?"

"Boy, get your things." Mark thought for a second.

"Any pets can stay in our shed," he added.

"Get your bird too boy."

Five minutes later Harry was in a luxury sedan next to a man he had never met before, with all of his things.

"So, you are Harry Potter."

"Yes sir," with a sudden scary thought he turned, his hand on the door latch. "Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but could you answer a few questions?"

"What?" was the mirthful response.

"When your family was on vacation last summer, were you the one who got Hermione Jane a brown stuffed bear?"

Mark threw back his head and laughed. "You are a clever one, aren't you? I can see what she does, somewhat. No, her mother bought her a green stuffed bear, and it is Hermione Jean. Do you have any other tests for me?"

"No sir, I apologize for doubting you."

"She said you would apologize at least once before we went twenty kilometers. So I guess we both know we are talking to the right people."

"Yes sir," Harry wanted to watch the scenery, but was as nervous as he could be.

"Hermione says you two are together now, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday on the phone, sir."

"What are your reasons for dating Hermione?"

"Sir, I haven't even talked to her about this as it is something quite new. I actually don't know much about dating sir, and I don't trust such advice from by godfather."

"Why is that?"

"Well, from the few conversations I have had with him, he doesn't have much respect for women and sees them more as conquests than friends."

"So what do you think are ideal traits in a girl?"

"Sir, a girl I would be interested in would have integrity, willingness to stand up for what is right, the smarts to be independent and not want to have some hero come to their rescue when they see a bug, not be more interested in looking perfect ahead of being nice, and especially not looking for money or fame. That kind of pride turns me cold, sir."

"So have you had any girlfriends before, Harry?"

"No, sir, I have no idea what a good boyfriend is like, but I did ask Hermione to help me learn. She is the smartest girl, actually the smartest person I know, and she treats me just like Harry, a regular guy."

"So you have some people who don't?"

"Sir, there is one particular girl who is always, 'its Harry, I would do anything for Harry,'" he ended in a saccharine soprano voice mimicking Ginny.

"So is this girl one of those ugly hanger's on, you know a groupie?"

"Oh, she is the sister of one of my friends, and she most certainly isn't ugly. But I don't want someone who... I guess I don't know how to say it."

"With Hermione, I think of her as a partner. She is better at almost everything than I am, except flying. She doesn't like that so much. Oh but she is brilliant at studying and being organized and saved my life more than once." Harry thought and quietly added to himself, 'she is the most important person in my life.' He was completely unaware that Mark Granger had excellent hearing.

They finally pulled up to the house but left the car in the drive.

"Leave the trunk in the car and let's not say anything about it for a minute. I don't know if you are staying that long yet."

"Yes sir," Harry said and just managed to take a few steps toward the door when he saw something hurling at him from the house. He braced himself and was quickly wrapped in a bone crushing hug from Hermione.

"Harry, I am so glad this worked. Daddy said he had an idea." She let go long enough to grab her father in a similar hug.

"Thank you daddy, thanks so much." She was practically in tears.

"Let's take this celebration inside."

"I made some biscuits, Harry, but I think ruined them. They just don't taste right." She clung to his arm as they entered the house.

"Smells like you put twice as much baking soda as called for," Harry remarked. "They won't be too bad I imagine."

"Well, I did halve the recipe. Oh, how could you know that?"

"Good nose," was all he said. She looked quickly at his face and didn't see a smirk or any other indication that he was making fun of her.

Hermione led Harry into the kitchen where he began lauding the biscuits and greatfully took the offered cup of tea.

"So how did your talk go?" Olivia asked her husband.

"It was eye opening, actually. This young man isn't what I expected and I believe we have even more surprises ahead. Do you have that bottle of scotch still tucked away?" Mark was looking at his wife in all seriousness. "I think we need to talk to the kids."

"Mark, you're scaring me, what is it?

"I just hope what we are seeing is a tendency for exaggeration or trying to impress. Let's keep the day quiet until they want to talk. I mean that is why I went through all of this trouble getting the boy. At least I hope that is the real reason. I haven't discounted the possibility that someone very clever is trying to bamboozle us. Make no mistake, my baby girl is one of the brightest, but this Harry is no dummy, even standing next to her."

"So what next?" Olivia was staring intently into her husband's eyes, realizing again why she married this clever man.

"Daddy, Harry and I want to talk to you both."

"Yes, sir, it will be a continuation of our earlier discussion as well as what I am sure would be a few eye openers about the magical world you don't get to see much of," Harry added.

At this moment there was a squawking sound at the window and they turned to see a brightly colored tropical bird trying to get in the window. Without hesitation Harry opened the window and the bird settled on the back of the sofa. When he tried to approach it the creature flew over to Hermione, around her twice, then back to the sofa. After chasing it down for awhile finally Hermione managed to approach closely enough for the bird to extend a leg and she untied a tiny parchment attached. The bird immediately flew back out the window as Harry just missed catching it.

"Harry, look," Hermione showed him the tiny letter.

It simply said 'I solemnly...'

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione said. There was a long pause as the teens expected something to happen and the adults didn't know what to expect.

"Where is your wand, Hermione," Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Do you think this will count?"

"I don't think it would be a spell, but magic outside of school can be detected and you can get in trouble for it. Remember that owl I got when Dobby did magic? I wonder what Dobby is up to, anyway," Harry thought.

"Dobby is ready to server master," everyone jumped and Harry moved between the sudden noise and Hermione without thinking.

"Dobby," Harry exclaimed, "it is good to see you."

"I don't understand," Harry began.

"Harry, why is Dobby calling you master? You know how I feel about this enslavement. How could you?" With that statement she stormed upstairs slamming her door in tears.

Harry sat down right where he was at muttering to himself, "I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything. I really didn't." He stayed there for a few minutes while the adults were too in their thoughts to say anything and Dobby just waited for an order.

"Dobby," Harry had looked up suddenly. "I am going to go get Hermione and then I will want you to carefully explain why this happened."

Harry marched up the stairs until he came to a door behind which he heard faint sobbing. He didn't knock he just went in. She was lying on the bed crying hard and he just sat next to her for a minute before she turned and launched herself at him and wrapped the surprise boy in a hug. After another minute she gently lifted her up and led her downstairs to her waiting parents and a confused house elf.

"Now," he sat down beside her as she was still clinging to him, "let's find out what this is about. Dobby, could you explain why you started calling me master?"

"Dobby is sorry, he will punish..."

"No Dobby," Harry didn't raise his voice but was quite firm, "just explain why you suddenly started acting like I own you. I don't need things Dobby, I need friends."

"Dobby is sorry, but he is starting with bond to master Potter."

"Why would you do that Dobby," Mark Granger asked from the corner.

"You is parent of master's Granger?"

"I am her father," Mark smiled at the phrasing, then wondered whether there was more to it than that.

"Is master wanting to tell secrets to his Granger's father?"

"I want you to answer the question Dobby," Harry responded.

"When I was freed from evil master, I was clinging to great Harry Potter. He asked me to do something and when I obeyed, I was bonding to great wizard Harry Potter."

"Why did that cause a bonding," Mark asked. At Dobby's look Harry nodded.

"When an elf is freed, they is dying if they is not bonding to new master. Elf magic is kept by wizard or witch masters. Without magic elf dies."

"I am not sure I understand, but I want you to be my friend not servant." Harry didn't use the word slave. "So, Dobby. Will you be my friend?"

"Yes master."

"Dobby, I want to be your friend first."

"Yes friend Harry Potter."

"Now I would like to learn from you Dobby. You know things there is no way I could know. Will you be able to completely keep my secrets as well as those of the Granger family?"

"Yes, friend Potter. If you say it."

"Dobby, at this time I want you to consider Hermione and her parents as my family. You should also include Sirius Black in that family. I will see about Remus Lupin. Their secrets are my secrets and are to be kept from anyone. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes friend Potter."

"Hermione," Mark looked at his daughter who had, in his opinion been quite unfair to the boy.

"Yes, father. I understand most of it now. Harry forgive me for not trusting you."

"Forgiven, done, finished. Please understand that this was a slight on who I am, so I guess you will just have to learn who I am better." Harry looked at her and was rewarded as a slow smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close, embarrassing him.

"Now that we have that bit of excitement out of the way we can continue, what is an elf?" Olivia asked in an amused tone.

"I am a house elf, I am bound to serve a master in every way."

"Dobby, what are the usual duties of a house elf?" Hermione asked.

"We cook and clean and prepare clothing."

"I want to spend more time on this Dobby," Harry interrupted, "but I can't concentrate on it now while I need to do something else. Oh, and Dobby? You do know that magic will be detected by the ministry and get us in trouble, right?"

"Elf magic doesn't count unless I make is like wizard magic. Dobby can use some wizard magic."

"Please don't use any magic that will get us in trouble, unless it is to save someone."

"Yes ma... friend Potter."

"Dobby, can we have you just watch and listen and we will ask you to explain some of the things we are trying to understand."

"Yes, friend Potter."

"Please just call me Harry," his voice was exasperated.

"Thank you Harry," Dobby was practically weeping with happiness.

"I think we need to call it a morning, let's go somewhere for lunch to catch a breather," Olivia decided.

They went to a nicer restaurant and Harry looked blankly at the menu not sure what to do. "Hermione, what do I do?"

"What do you like to eat, order what you want," Hermione whispered.

"How?" Harry asked quietly. She looked over at him and saw the fear of making a fool of himself and responded.

"I will order for you if you like, then you will know how it is done." He just nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Anything."

Mark had not been ignorant of that exchange and looked significantly at Olivia.

He was surprised that there had so far been no physical signs other than a few hugs that his daughter was now with her boyfriend. Perhaps they are just shy.

After lunch and the drive home the family all came to the family room. Mark and Olivia sat on the love seat and Hermione sat on one stuffed chair with him left to sit on the other. Dobby had stayed in the house.

"Well, let's have that difficult decision then."

"May I interrupt, Mr. Granger? We have some previous business to do with my godfather, I believe. Hermione, do you want to get your wand. The package appears to be keyed to you," Harry chuckled at her expression.

Hermione jumped up and got her wand then returned. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she intoned then tapped the small note. She was surprised when a small piece of glass appeared and fell to the floor.

Harry picked it up and offered for an explanation, "Sirius Black sent it."

"Harry, look," they looked at the note and it had rewritten itself and listed just two words.

Marauder name.

"Padfoot," Harry and Hermione both said.

The mirror was blank for a few seconds then the face of Sirius Black, looking better than when they last saw him.

"Sirius," Harry exclaimed.

"Hey pup, you must be with Hermione, this is her mirror."

"What do you mean hers?"

"Well, if you do the charm there is one here for you too. I sent it to Hermione because I knew you trusted her and I didn't trust any mail to get to you without interference," the sunburned face of Sirius looked quite happy.

"Sirius, we have Hermione, obviously, and her parents Mark and Olivia Granger, and my friend Dobby the house elf," Harry began. "One of the things I want to talk about is the how you are doing and if you have a safe place."

"What do your parents know about me, Hermione?"

"Well, I told them just a little about you being an escaped prisoner but innocent of the crime."

"That is good for now. I must admit to being cleverly manipulated and betrayed, by a rat." Harry chuckled at his humor but Hermione just looked pale.

"Well, pup, you look a bit... well I think that you need something?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about a few things about Voldemort."

"Why now, pup? Something new?"

"Not really, I just want to be sure I am spending time doing what is the best and not just hoping someone else is doing something. Well, let me lay out the issues.

"One, the headmaster personally tells me where to live for my own safety. You have said I should live with you were the situation different. Why is my wellbeing important to the headmaster more than any other student? It appears that there are things I haven't been told.

"Two, I have encountered Voldemort three times my first year where he tried to kill me and twice my second, if you count the basilisk. On a couple of those occasions he mentioned me personally as his nemesis. I mean evidently my parents did something that destroyed him and I get the credit, if that is even the real story.

"Three, I have noted that my scar tends to react to him directly. The headmaster said he marked me and that my scar and parselmouth capability were likely related to that, and also probably related to the mysterious death of my parents and the not quite dead terrorist.

"Four, there are several people who just for my very existence want me either dead or humiliated toward death. The first and foremost is Draco Malfoy and not much behind is Professor Severus Snape, who appears to also be protected by the headmaster. It would greatly improve my perspective and possibly my life if I would understand the reasons.

"Five, this brings me to the conclusion that I will be involved whether I request it or not in an upcoming confrontation or war with Voldemort and his followers, which Mister Malfoy, a man of significant influence, seems to believe in.

"Six, since this is apparent to the headmaster and perhaps others in the ministry, who seem to be determined to ignore it and in your case even cover up the painful truth of a legal situation, I am left to be guided by those who refuse to incorporate anything like life saving skills. I believe more than one person wants me dead.

"Seven, now that the threat of death is forthcoming I would like to know how to protect my friends. What is a good course of action because I don't have any intention of letting Voldemort or his people or some other unnamed enemy harm those I care about."

There was a long silence as Harry remained standing appearing calm in spite of the litany of grievances he had recounted. His grave expression, Mark thought, should not be on the face of a young teenager.

"Harry, there was a lot there that I didn't understand, but I know my daughter said you are worth an investment. The crux of that is that if you are in such danger then we should be very careful that we understand exactly who is pulling the strings here. The most difficult enemy to conquer is the one you cannot see," Mark Granger said with the air of someone pronouncing doom.

"Mark, we need to talk about this, even if this is as bad as..." Olivia realized that the only way to cast doubt on this was to either call Harry a liar or say he was delusional.

"Mister Black? What is your take on this?" Mark asked respectfully.

"I don't want everyone to think that I am trivializing this entire situation, but I certainly hope that the headmaster is watching out for you. He has been the most visible wizard for the light for decades. He holds two important positions other than headmaster for the premier magic school in Great Britain. All that being said, I don't like the part about his involvement in where you are staying, Harry. Actually there was a lot there that I am quite concerned by. Have you told me everything that happened to you in your three years at school?"

"Nor, I haven't. Could we take a brief break, then I will try to answer questions and tell the necessary tales," Harry hoped he wasn't questioned too much and could talk to Hermione before he had to discuss their entire school history.

At everyone's nod, Harry immediately went over to Hermione and walked her into a corner. "Hermione, I don't want to get you into trouble and I don't know how much you are supposed to tell family. I..." She looked at him and realized that no matter what this was doing to her, it was hurting Harry far more. She could choose but he could not.


	3. Tell me a story

Tell me a story

"Let's tell the story together. With you being my boyfriend we can show a united front. We have done most things together so we can tell my family the details together. There shouldn't be secrets in a family, Harry," she added quietly.

"I feel strongly about wanting to protect you, Hermione. I also know I need you. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything for me, Harry. Just be yourself."

"Hermione, I don't know anything about family, or love, so don't get mad when I say this, but the only adult I trusted was the headmaster, then Ron and his family. But I don't know them very well and I know they don't really know me. So I guess... I mean I want to trust your parents, especially your dad, but how much should I? How much do you?" He looked at her as she wondered how bad the Dursley's really were. Why has he never mentioned them as his family.

"My father is one of the smartest people I have ever met, Harry. He doesn't usually do anything without finding out the facts first, therefore he seldom makes mistakes. He usually tries to ask what I want when making decisions about me, like continuing in school at Hogwarts. Obviously I trust him with my life."

"Then I will trust him with mine," Harry immediately added.

They went over to where her parents were having tea and quietly talking to Harry's godfather in the mirror.

"Well, I guess we are ready to start. Thanks for listening, at least. I promise to answer questions as truthfully as I know how, but I think it is best if both of us tell the stories of our time at Hogwarts.

"First year, I met Hermione on the train. She was pretty and really nervous about going to a completely new school. I would have to say was cheered the most when I was sorted into the same house she made. Then to have the only other person I had talked with much, whose mom had helped me get to the platform, go into the same house as well, I thought it was great. I will want to review a few questions I have about my introduction to the school that don't sound right to me later.

"I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what all the fuss was about. I saw magic that did things I couldn't even begin to understand, let alone understand the rules behind it. I immediately had one boy and his two stooges try to befriend me and get me to be a bigot. When that didn't work he spent the next three years being a ponce and attacking me in any way he could get away with. Since the teacher that seemed to have the most sway would hear nothing bad from him and also seemed to despise me, Draco had ample opportunities to cause harm in one way or another.

"I noticed that when I was in proximity with some of the teachers, later I found it was the defense instructor, my scar started to hurt. This happened only at certain times and not at others, so it wasn't easy to track down.

"On Halloween, when in a class, Ron made some very mean comments about Hermione and I saw her run off crying. I hadn't really talked to her much, not having the faintest idea how to talk to a girl. I wanted to tell Ron he was being a right prat, but he was at that time my only friend in the world and I just planned on making him apologize later.

"During dinner was when Quirrel came in and yelled about a troll in the dungeon. I wonder why the headmaster let the students whose dorms were in the dungeon go that way, but I was more worried about Hermione since someone said she was in a bathroom crying. I made Ron come with me and we ran away from the group and went to the bathroom looking for her. I mean my own stupidity let her be there in the first place.

"Well, the short version is that we found her, and as we were turning to leave the troll came into the bathroom. We were unsuccessful in getting her out, and there was now a troll between her and the door and us. Well finally we distracted it long enough for Hermione to coach Ron through one of the only spells we knew. He finally got it and levitated the troll's heavy club and it dropped on its head, knocking it out.

"When the teachers arrived a moment later, Hermione took the blame with her favorite teacher and we were given a lecture. We have been fast friends since." Harry looked at her with obvious affection for everyone to see.

"What Harry didn't mention is that while Ron was hanging back away from the troll he jumped on its back. While holding on with his right hand, he managed to shove his wand up its nose with his left, this distracted it for a moment, then it grabbed him by his ankles. So now he is dangling upside down and still managed to dodge a few swings from a troll club with telling Ron to do something, anything.

"After that as a clue to actually help, I managed to get Ron to cast the levitate charm he had complained about me helping with earlier in the day. Harry precipitated all the activities that led to my rescue, being the one to either act or to push others to act. As silly as it sounds it was quite heroic," Hermione said with obvious pride.

"Hermione, I am right handed. There is no way I was holding it in my left. There is also little chance you remember this incorrectly. This is another one of those inconsistencies I want to explore later, but may pertain to our situation. We can add it to the Weasley behavior question like her not being able to remember the platform number my first year."

"So, later in the year we accidently found the three-headed dog in the corridor we were warned not to go into. Well, earlier I had been given detention for being out after curfew visiting Hagrid, we were given detention in the old forest. Hermione was involved in that. Well I met the thing that was killing the unicorns in the old forest and even though I still don't understand exactly what it was, the centaur Firenze agreed that is was some form of Voldemort. He protected me somehow and I escaped and we made it back to the castle. That was my next encounter with him.

"Following the steps to figure out what the stupid dog was guarding then realizing that one of those professors was going after something for Voldemort to come back took up much of the year. We even searched during Christmas break, without much luck. Finally Hermione found out that it was the philosopher's stone that was being held and protected in the school. When we approached our head of house about the stone and that it was apparently in danger of being stolen, we were ignored and at the same time we were informed that the headmaster had taken a broom to the ministry and would not be there to protect it. We all know that Dumbledore is the only wizard that Voldemort is afraid of.

"So Ron, Hermione and I went after the stone and the three of us managed to get through all the traps except the last one where I had to go alone. She went for help and I tried to head off the professor. I was surprised to find out it was Quirrel and not Snape. Anyway Quirrel had Voldemort's spirit or something actually attached to the back of his head. We had a conflict where something about my touch actually finished Quirrel and finally I was overcome in the battle but Voldemort's spirit also fled," Harry stopped at a hand on his shoulder from Hermione and she took over for a bit.

"What Harry isn't saying is that he again went head to head with Voldemort and somehow came out alive while his current incarnation was banished or destroyed. I was waiting by the hospital bed where he was being treated when the headmaster came in. He told me it wouldn't be the last time I would be waiting by his hospital bed. I felt so useless and it hurt me to see him hurt like that.

"We were well rewarded with house points by the headmaster for our service to the school, enough to put our house at the top. The headmaster said he had the stone destroyed so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to use it to come back completely." Hermione frowned the added, "I wonder if he has told anyone about his ideas on he-who-must-not-be-named returning from the dead and his confrontation with Harry. I was so happy to see Harry when he was finally out of the hospital I could have hugged him to pieces, but I was afraid he wouldn't like it. So I just told him I was never better now that he was back," Hermione blushed a little at the admission.

"So we went to summer, then back our second year. This time the adventure was..." Hermione was interrupted by her father.

"Hermione, could you give me a description of the troll and exactly what the headmaster said about nearly getting you killed?"

"Daddy, the headmaster didn't do anything or even say anything about it. The troll was bigger than the one in the traps. How big would you say it was, Harry? You were a lot closer."

"It was about 8 feet tall and quite large," Harry added.

"Harry, Hagrid is 8 feet tall. It had to be more than 10 feet because it would have towered over Hagrid."

"I guess," Harry admitted.

"And they are quite resistant to magic and very tough and strong. Really dumb though."

"And I want to know how you were warned about the three headed dog," Olivia said.

"Well, at the headmaster's opening speech he said that the forbidden forest was out of bounds and so was the third floor on that side for anyone who didn't want a painful death," Hermione said in a reflective tone.

"We will put those things on our list of things to check on," Mark said with gravity.

"Harry, you are better at this, do you want to continue on second year?"

"You remember it better, but I can tell it if you like," Harry answered.

"So the second year we had a rather dashing instructor that was much more show than actually knew anything. I had a run in with him in Diagon Alley as well as with the Malfoy's while I was with the Weasley's. I had been rescued by the twins in an enchanted car. But I am getting ahead of myself. It was a few weeks earlier when I first met Dobby. He came to the house and tried to warn me that something bad was going to happen at the school and I shouldn't attend. I told him it was b... that I would be going anyway. He caused some trouble for me and later the twins got me and we all went to their house.

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George, are the prank kings of the school, but they are alright anyway. They also play as beaters for the team, good ones.

"Well Dobby somehow managed to lock the entrance to the train on the platform so Ron and I couldn't get through. Well, when we missed the train Ron suggested we take their enchanted car. So we flew it to school, following the train tracks. Unfortunately it wouldn't work when we got to school so it crashed us into the whomping willow, nearly getting us killed and getting Ron's wand broken in the process.

"So we started that term in detention, I missed the sorting and didn't remember to thank Hermione for all the help she had been the previous year," Harry looked at her apologetically. She smiled back at him, letting him know it was forgiven.

"Uh, then I guess we went through a few classes and found out that our defense teacher was pretty lame, even some of the girls were starting to admit it after he got his tail kicked by pixies our first class. Well I started to hear things, I mean voices that no one else could hear. What I don't understand still is how I could hear the voice and no one else could even hear the noise. Hermione, we need to look into that later.

"So it turns out that the voices were in snake language, which I evidently inherited because of my encounter with him when I was just a toddler. After a while a pet was stunned, petrified in the flesh actually, a cat. A message about the Heir of Slytherin opening the chamber of secrets was written in blood on the wall. Well we took notice, but didn't start doing serious investigation until one of the students was also petrified. Coincidently, we were working on a dangerous plant in herbology which contained the magical properties to reverse petrification.

"So, during one of the school exercises where a conjured snake was let loose, I managed to talk the snake into relaxing enough for a professor to take care of it. Unfortunately this made everyone think I was the Heir we just talked about. Everyone except Hermione and sometimes Ron. We had a few adventures trying to figure out who was the real heir and Hermione left us for the library a lot, but I never managed to get Ron to go with. So after a quidditch accident where I was in the hospital wing again, I saw them bring in a student who had been petrified. There were a total of three before the headmaster was just about to close the school, and actually they arrested Hagrid on no evidence and sent him to prison. It was weird to me when the headmaster asked if I knew anything about it, like he already knew.

"Finally my second worst nightmare happened, Hermione was petrified. Fortunately, with a bit of luck and an escape from Hagrid's acrumantula friend who told us that the chamber was opened fifty years ago, and Malfoy who said someone had died at the time, I figured it had something to do with the girl in the haunted bathroom.

"Desperate, I talked to her and she said she saw eyes right before she died next to the sink. So Ron and I got to the defense professor and actually had to force him to come with us. I guess you might as well know that Ron was now desperate because the last blood note said her bones would lie in the chamber forever, and they found that Ginny, his sister, was missing.

"So we entered the chamber, using my snake language to order the sink to open found the chamber. Well the professor got the drop on Ron at the bottom and tried to spell away his memories. Remember that Ron's wand was bad, so the spell backfired and also blew up part of the underground tunnel, collapsing on Ron and the professor. Neither of them was hurt but the professor's spell wiped his entire memory clean. With the tunnel mostly collapsed I went on. At the end of the chamber I found Ginny's body cold as ice and a ghostly image of a late teen boy. It was Tom Riddle's memory. He had made a diary into a trap for someone and was stealing Ginny's life to regain his own. Tom Marvolo Riddle's new name was Lord Voldemort. It was a letter scramble for I am Lord Voldemort from his original name. He said that he was now targeting me because I had destroyed him and had no talent and he didn't understand it. So then he calls his basilisk and it chases me a bit after I told him that Dumbledore was better as a wizard.

"After a bit of chasing Dumbledore's phoenix came and dropped the sorting hat at my feet and then a bit later attacked the basilisk, blinding it so its eyes contact wouldn't kill me."

"Wait, kill you. I thought you said that it paralyzed Hermione. You mean it kills just by a look?" Olivia's voice started getting almost hysterical and her husband came over and wrapped his arms around her and started whispering to her. She settled down after a minute or two.

"Go ahead Harry."

"Yes, well we had figured that the reason no one had died was because each time someone was petrified they were not looking directly at it. Hermione was holding a mirror when she was caught and the others were looking at a window or water reflection and one time through a ghost.

"So I must make it very clear. Hermione was the only one who figured out what the creature was, she had the note in her hand that said basilisk. She even wrote on it that the pipes were its highway. We owe her our lives."

"Harry, I didn't do anything but research. You did, dragging Ron around as necessary."

"Back to the chamber... The final word was that I was being chased by a basilisk, but a bit later I saw the sword of Gryffindor in the sorting had and grabbed it. I managed to climb on the statue there and get a few good licks in and finally got in a lucky thrust into its mouth, killing it.

"Unfortunately I also got bit by the poisonous fang. As I went back to Ginny, looking at the ghost of Tom gloat, I had a sudden idea. I stabbed the diary with the fang that was stuck in my arm. This effectively killed him and the diary and revived Ginny. Then the phoenix cried her healing tears on my wound which somehow cleaned out the poison. The rest is history. After a while the mandrake potions were made and Hermione and all were made well and I got my first hug. Life was good.

"Oh, at the end the headmaster was reinstated because Ginny was taken into the chamber and it scared the board. He accused Malfoy of causing this with the diary, and I believe him because Dobby was working for Malfoy. Well I tricked him into freeing Dobby and that is how he came to be in my house. Hagrid was set free too.

"Anything to add Hermione?"

"Harry, I know how Ron is, but how big was the basilisk?"

"It was almost as tall as me, why?"

"How long?"

"I don't know, more than ten meters," Harry said as though discussing condiments.

The silence that followed made him nervous. "I never said it was as big as a house and Ron never even saw it," Harry said defensively.

"Harry, are you sure? You said it was almost as tall as you and that means it was about five feet thick. It would have to be over forty feet long."

"Maybe, I didn't check," he said in a small voice.

"You mean you fought and killed a poisonous, 30-40 foot long death gazing snake when you were twelve?" Mark said with amazement in his voice. "Not to mention a 10 foot tall troll when you were eleven."

Harry's quiet, "it hurt Hermione," was notice only by Mark.

"You missed third year dad. I think dementors are even worse, especially because of the way they affect you Harry."

"Maybe you better tell the story now," Harry said in a small voice. She came over and sat quite close to him and finally held his hand, not sure she wanted to know the details but sure she wanted to comfort him.

After dinner, Hermione started the story about third year.

"The next year, with a new defense instructor, we again had an adventure before we even managed to get to school. Harry had grown some but I was still..." she realized that she shouldn't be talking about Harry's personal life and especially her guesses about it. "Anyway we found a compartment on the train with a shabby man already in the compartment. The name on his luggage was Remus Lupin and he was our new defense instructor.

"After a bit it got really cold and then something tall and like death opened the compartment door. Immediately I felt as if all the joy was drained from my life. I tried to shake it off by moving closer to Harry, but it moved toward him. It seemed to have some magical siphon affect and Harry froze up then collapsed on the floor of the compartment. Just then our sleeping instructor jumped up and muttered some spell that chased the thing away.

"He said it was a dementor and gave Harry some chocolate, saying it helped. This of course made the rumor mill and Harry was harassed about passing out by Malfoy and his cronies. Professor Lupin explained that these were the foulest creatures around and went to talk to the conductor. He said he heard a scream when he collapsed. This we now know was the scream of his mother as she was killed in front of him when he was less than two.

"At the school the headmaster warned us that they were there to guard the school because Sirius Black had escaped from prison. That had never been done before, Sirius. In any event everyone thought that Sirius, one of Harry's parents best friends, had betrayed them to Voldemort. This was particularly upsetting to Harry when he found out.

"I was taking too heavy of a coursework that year and even though Harry regularly tried to get me to take a reasonable run at the year's work, I didn't listen. Well I think that I was too overwrought about my school to think right, but there were several instances of the dementors coming too close to the students and Harry in particular. During that time Harry began to become friends with Professor Lupin, since he had known his parents, and also learned the spell to repel dementors.

"Sirius, how many wizards are capable of producing the patronus charm?"

"Well, about half can make a shield, but less than one in ten can make one that resolves to its animal corporeal form."

"And how many dementors can a good corporeal patronus handle?"

"At most three or four," Sirius, knew what was coming and answered honestly.

"During the course of the year, Harry learned the charm, but was also set on by dementors during a quidditch match. They can fly, you know. Well at some height they attacked him and he fell off his broom. He must have fallen well over a hundred feet and even with the headmaster using a spell to slow his descent he hit the ground as if he had jumped off the tower. True to the headmaster's words, I spent the next three days sitting by his side waiting for him to heal. Without magic he would have been crippled for life or dead. Don't think that I was being all that noble, it was just three days. He spent weeks sitting by my bedside when I was petrified. He also got the notes from my classes even the ones he didn't attend and read the lessons and notes to me. He told me what happened during the days I missed and even shared a few silly jokes he made up about Malfoy and one about Ron." Hermione's statement did not have the soothing affect she had wanted.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright a look of sheer panic on his face, "Hermione, don't, no, no, no. Stop." He tried to pull away but she had his hand in a death grip.

Finally she leaned over right up to his ear, "can we talk about this privately?"

He simply nodded in reply and let her lead him upstairs. They went into her room and he felt even more nervous.


	4. Home life

Home life

"Harry, will you answer a few questions? I promise I am on your side."

"I will try," Harry said miserably.

"Are you angry with me that I know too much about your personal life? I know you maybe didn't mean to share all that stuff with the Dursley's, but you must know I haven't treated you any different. I still care, more than I should. Are you mad at me or just embarrassed? Do you want me to leave? Can you accept that I can accept you? I just..."

"Hermione," Harry said in a low but firm voice, the tears still evident, "shut up. I just need some time to get a handle on this. I don't want anyone's pity."

"Why haven't you told anyone how bad they treat you?"

"I tried a few times. The last teacher that figured it out was fired a few weeks later."

"Anyone else?"

"I told Dumbledore about the broken bones and stuff. He still sent me back there, Hermione," Harry's voice went back to the normal tone he usually had.

"I want you to understand," Hermione said quietly. Then without warning she leaned over and kissed him. "Nothing has changed. I knew all of this all year, now you just know that I know." Harry was in shock, but he really didn't want her to think he didn't like her, and he had to admit that he really liked the kiss. So he kissed her softly and slowly. She matched him and the world disappeared for them both for a moment.

"I think I am better now, thank you." Harry took her hand and led her back downstairs. He wasn't sure how this girlfriend thing worked, but he already liked it a lot.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Harry said, interrupting the adults talking about them.

"Don't be sorry for being yourself, Harry," Sirius said. Harry actually ignored him.

"I would like to finish this, Hermione," Harry looked at her with a soft smile.

"Where were we? Oh yes, another time of me spent by the hospital bed like a dutiful wife." She winked at Harry and he blushed, but it had the advantage of taking his mind off of their previous discussion upstairs. "Well, after he recovered from this one, we noticed that someone was in castle that had no right to even be alive. His name was Peter Pettygrew and we saw his name on a map that listed where everyone was in Hogwarts. Peter was the person Sirius had run after for betraying Harry's parents and in the conflict that later ensued the official story is that Peter was killed along with twelve bystanders. The fact that the dead Peter was alive was enough to easily show that at the least the trial needed to be revisited, but since there was no trial, it would likely clear Sirius almost immediately.

"Through a series of mishaps, we all managed to end up in an abandoned shack with Sirius and Professor Lupin cornering the rat. As they were trying to explain the escaped convict turned into friend to us, Professor Snape comes in and tries to hold Sirius so the ministry can implement summary judgment. Knowing an innocent man is going to die, Harry sneaks my wand and hits Snape with a spell that knocks him out.

"Then the bad run of luck continues and as we are leaving, Professor Lupin runs into the full moon and he transforms. In the ensuing chaos Peter escapes and we end up running away from a werewolf.

"By the end of the day we ran into another escapee, a griffin who was accused of being too violent. Well, through a series of events I am not allowed to mention, we ended up in two places at once. One was Harry and Sirius being confronted by a hundred dementors each of whom was looking to kill them. Harry held them off for a short time by himself, but eventually became too exhausted to continue.

"Now the copy of Harry that was with me was finally convinced to intervene and with a power I had never seen, cast the expectro patronum spell and, for the first time managed a physical form. Not only did he manage it, but it was so strong that it cleared the entire area of dementors chasing away by impact dozens, often striking half a dozen in a single run. It could be a record for patronus versus dementors for all I know.

"Finally we managed to get Sirius away and restore reality and he and the griffin escaped from the over zealous dementors. The ministry had given the dementors the kill on sight order for Sirius. Of course you must remember there had been no actual trial," Hermione sat down. She was almost shaking with anger and Harry quietly put his arm around her, whispering some sort of reassurances.

"A few points need to be made after all of this. In the middle, after we found out that Sirius was innocent, we got a visit from the Minister of Magic himself. Dumbledore said that we wouldn't be heard and when we talked to him he assumed that we were spelled by Sirius to be convinced he was innocent. Now the problem is that the headmaster's favorite teacher, Snape, made no effort to convince him of anything and was ready to just let an innocent man go to his death. Dumbledore suggested we use the method we did that allowed us to free both the griffin and Sirius, so he must have believed us. If he has that powerful of a position in the ministry, then why couldn't he at least get a trial for Sirius, when the same accusations were simply excused saying they were spelled for the senior Malfoy."

"Any questions?" Harry looked at the adults present and in the mirror.

"Harry, I have lots of questions, but not for tonight I think," Mark said. "You two look knackered. Hermione, why don't you check the guest room and get Harry set up there for the night." With a wink he tossed his car keys at Harry.

In the background they heard Harry's shock that Mark would trust him with the car keys to get his things out of the boot.

"Mark," Olivia said tentatively, "did I just hear the truth?"

"Yes dear, I haven't found any inconsistencies I would have expected. Hermione is a terrible liar and Harry appears to be as well except where his home life is concerned. I believe we will have to address that soon. For now, if I read this right, our child is involved with a young man. I can't call him a child if even half of what I have heard is true. He will be dragged directly into a conflict with terrorists. This will answer a few things.

"Sirius, what would happen if we were to suddenly pull Hermione from this school?"

"Either she would be taken from you and placed with a magical family, where she would be treated as a second class citizen at best. You would have your memories erased and be convinced that you never had a daughter. One of the other options is that she would have her memories removed about everything to do with magic along with you. The only other option of moving to another magical school requires you to relocate to another country. The only two I know anything about are Bulgaria and France."

"Well, dear, I always wanted to spend some more time in France," Olivia said close to Mark's ear, causing him to look slightly embarrassed.

"I am not sure, what would happen to Harry?" Mark asked.

"There is no doubt that their friendship has been forged through experiences analogous to war. It seems that our little girl isn't such a little girl anymore. I have no doubt, after seeing them talk about the trials they have already come through, that she would stand toe to toe with the devil to defend him. I didn't miss his comment that he went after that monstrosity mainly because it had attacked Hermione.

"We are going to need to look into this. Any child that age that clings to one person so much may develop obsessive traits. Given the family background in question, we will need to keep this under observation."

"What about the rest of this, Sirius, I don't know anything about you. Tell us a bit about you and what motivates you," Mark finally said. He felt very much out of his depth and the three adults spend most of the night talking about what they had heard and learned and even included Dobby the house elf. Sirius told them about the last war and his friendship with the Potters and the details about his arrest and incarceration. He talked about his more wanton love life habits and how he realized that it meant he didn't have anyone to stand behind him when the chips were down. Then he told them his side of the story of his rescue and how much he felt he owed their daughter and his godson.

The next few hours were spent describing the political and social climate of the magical world and Mark finally started putting the pieces together more. They all turned in about five in the morning.

Meanwhile, Harry spent much of the night worried about his situation and what to do. Here he was putting a good family in danger, if he understood his enemies correctly. He had his godfather who couldn't even be in the country and Remus Lupin who was a werewolf and didn't seem able to take him in due to the prejudice. He found that the transom sent most of the conversation to the hall outside his room and he was unsurprised that Hermione joined him as he lay on the floor near her door. She put an arm on his back and casually gave him a halfway massage to let him know she was there with him. They listened to the adults trying to make decisions about their fate and future. Hermione was surprised that the only time Harry got upset was when they were talking about taking her out of school.

"Why does that make you mad, Harry, when you didn't say the same thing about you being forcibly moved to a different country," Hermione whispered.

"Shh, because you are being forced to do something without your agreement. It is like you aren't a real person," Harry said in a quieter whisper. She nodded.

About four in the morning Hermione fell asleep on the back of his shoulder. Harry woke her just before the adults came upstairs and she went to bed without a word.

At seven, Mark was awakened by the smell of food, especially bacon. Since Olivia was still asleep, he came downstairs quietly, to see Harry making breakfast for four. He had already finished the bacon and was browning some bagels brushed with butter and at the same time frying some eggs.

"Harry, you didn't have to," Mark smiled to himself at the boy trying so hard to please.

"It will make me feel better for the hospitality sir. And I think there are a few things we need to talk about before the ladies come down. I couldn't help but notice that you took in a lot of stuff yesterday without calling me a liar. You also showed a lot of patience with someone who put your daughter in danger, so I would understand if you forbid me to see her anymore.

"Don't mistake me, I won't give up friendship with her. I don't think I could. Even when we disagree, we are miserable at the disagreement, not at the person. But this isn't just about the two of us, but your family. I don't know how to convince you of this but I would do anything to keep Hermione safe. It looks as though the enemy would target her just for being my friend and certainly for being Draco's enemy. She shows him up every time they have a confrontation. Now if I can defeat Voldemore once and for all, we can make this a safer world for her and everyone else like her.

"I know you think of me as a kid, sir. But I have already had to kill. Not really on purpose, but I knew it was a possibility when I kept grabbing Quirrel and it burned him. If we end up in another life and death situation, sir... I won't hesitate to kill to keep her safe." Harry hung his head. He had just admitted to being a murderer.

"I would not be at all happy, but I would certainly understand if you asked me to leave right now. I must admit to being quite jealous of the parents she has."

"Harry, I haven't decided what to do with you yet, partially because it isn't what I should do but what you should do. Do you really think you are going to be involved in guerilla warfare? Do you think soon? I know there are children in the world in the middle of wars younger than you two, but I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Don't think I haven't seen how the two of you are together and what it might do to either of you if you were permanently separated.

"I want you to stay here for a few weeks. If things work out the way I think then we can discuss future arrangements. I want you to know that we expect the courtesy you have already shown to continue. That included treating your girlfriend with respect. You will naturally be watched somewhat, but I will trust you both. Don't make me regret that decision.

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed, seeing her in the doorway. She looked exhausted. He led her to the table and set food directly in front of her and surprised Mark by setting a plate opposite her and not one for himself. He hadn't paid attention, but Harry had finished cooking while they were talking. As Mark started in with his food, pretty tired himself, he noticed that Harry brought Olivia downstairs and set her a plate. As she started eating Mark looked up.

"Harry, come in and eat with us. At least sit with us." He frowned at the lad hanging about in the kitchen starting the cleanup before he ate. He refrained from asking why and just watched and waited. Harry ate little and surprisingly started clearing the table as soon as people were done. A pot of tea was done before Mark managed to get the paper. They all drank their tea and Harry finished the cleanup and had the dishes done before Olivia could object.

"Harry, another thing I don't understand. How are you paying for your schooling? It seems to me that your family wouldn't be willing to pay," Mark inquired.

"I have a vault at the wizard bank. I guess the money is automatically sent from it, I am not exactly sure."

"Is it yours or kept in trust?"

"I don't know. No one mentioned it the first time I went and I still have the money I got out first year, although it is almost gone now. Hagrid had my key but I don't know where it is now."

"Who brought you into the magical world and introduced you to Diagon Alley?"

"Hagrid."

"I thought he was a great big, heart of gold, nice, but not too bright guy who is not very good at explanations."

"I guess," Harry frowned. He didn't like insulting Hagrid, but couldn't argue the point successfully.

"If this is your money, you are responsible for it." Mark's tone of voice made it clean that a person's responsibility was what they did, whether they felt like it or not.

"Yes sir, but I don't know how. I don't know where to get my key and I can't even get to the alley except on the one day I am usually with the Weasley's. I guess Mrs. Weasley has my key. Perhaps we should visit her and get the key and do a bit of shopping.

"Hermione, do you still have your third year books? I was thinking that I want to study up and see if I can't get into fourth year arithmancy and maybe even runes. I am definitely going to drop divination."

"Sure, Harry, I can help you study if we can meet together somehow. If not I can at least lend you my notes and revisions. Does this mean you are making any other changes Harry?" She was completely awake now and staring at him with an intensity that made him nervous.

"What do you want me to change?" he asked tentatively.

"No, Harry. I don't want to make you do anything," she blushed thinking there were a couple of things that wasn't true about. "You should want..."

"Hey girl," Mark broke in, "I think your opinion would be welcome, but I want to hear what he has to say without you trying to be his better half."

"But she is my better half." Harry immediately responded. With an unusual degree of forwardness he added, "she is my school wife."

"What!" Hermione exploded.

"Before you get mad, listen. You have always taken care of Ron and me. You help us with our work and sometimes scold us when we are being irresponsible. Ron you treat like a brother, but I don't feel like we are brother and sister, not that I know what that would be like. So you are the female lead role in my life. Even without the romantic part, you are like my wife who takes care and... I am not making it better am I?"

Olivia took this moment to burst out into laughter at watching the two teens blushing at the implications when it was obvious to everyone that they had little physical relationship.

"Careful what you are promising, Mister Potter," Hermione said suddenly.

"I have no problem with it, Hermione dear. I would love for you to be much more. I'd like to think that marriage was the ultimate goal of you being my girlfriend, otherwise why are we dating in the first place?" The simplicity with which he stated it shocked the parents.

"Are you saying that you would only date someone who you thought you wanted to marry?" Hermione asked.

"I would never ask someone I wouldn't marry to be my girlfriend. I don't believe in some boys' desire for a trial girlfriend for practice. That is demeaning and quite honestly just shows how selfish the guy is." Harry was speaking as if he was reciting his long held beliefs, not like he was making this up.

"Unless something changes, you have my permission," Mark said suddenly, "just not too soon."

"Oh, I think we should wait quite a while, sir. But one thing I want to be perfectly clear is that if there is a signup list, I want my name in the 'to be considered' column."

"I can arrange better than that. I will be your school wife as long as we make certain to keep up appearances and not go to fast," she jumped up and threw herself on his lap and kissed him soundly. Self-conscious about having an audience, Harry started reluctantly before relaxing and enjoying the feeling of love. After by far the longest kiss so far, Harry looked over at her parents to see Mark look impassive but Olivia was smiling for all she was worth.

"I approve," Mark said.

There followed a long and intense discussion about family and responsibilities that told Harry a great deal he had never heard before. Some of his surprise at what a family was supposed to be like shocked him.

Later that day, after the teens fell asleep leaning on each other on the couch while reading a school text and the adults took their own nap. They headed out to diagon alley the following day. Harry had sent a note to Molly Weasley about needing to get into his vault to buy some books and she replied that she would meet them at Flourish and Blotts.

There was surprisingly little fuss and Ron was not in evidence. Ginny came and Hermione and her talked quietly for a bit while Harry and Molly went to the bank with the Grangers.

The trip to the vault was uneventful, but the trouble came when Harry simply kept his key.

"Harry, why don't I hold on to that for you?" She said kindly.

"I can manage, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied politely.

"I can assure you Harry, that you cannot manage your vault. Handling money is a difficult task that should be left to the adults."

"I am sure that some would agree with you, Mrs. Weasley. I however think that I will need some experience handling finances and that I had better start now. I have people I can ask for help like you. In addition to some really smart friends like Hermione and her parents here," Harry hadn't meant to make it into an insult, but she definitely took his statement wrong.

"So you are saying we are stupid as well as poor," her voice rose dangerously.

"I just think I should learn to take care of myself. No one should deny that Hermione is one of the brightest witches around. Who do you think helps Ron on his school work, when he listens anyway."

"Give me the key Harry and we will take this up with the headmaster at the beginning of the school year."

"I am not sure why Professor Dumbledore is in charge of the Potter finances, Mrs. Weasley. I am keeping the key." He put it into his pocket and Molly Weasley grabbed his arm when there was a loud crash. Four armed goblins had appeared as if by magic and had crashed their swords on their shields to get her attention.

"Madam, is this your son?"

"No, but I am legally responsible for his welfare." She stood taller, looking down on the goblins she spoke to.

"I believe we need to take this into the back," the leader said. "Would you follow me?"

They are with me, was all Harry said when they looked at the Grangers. They were put in a well appointed room that had weapons on the walls, but otherwise would have looked at home in many corporate buildings. There was an older looking goblin seated at the desk who looked irritated at the interruption.

"What seems to be the problem here," he said without introducing himself.

"This boy refuses to give over his vault key. As a minor he has no right to it. I'm legally responsible for him."

"You are?" he looked at Molly with a narrow eye in obvious distaste.

"Mrs. Weasley, goblin. As a minor he is not allowed to speak for himself in legal proceedings."

"That is true, son. You may not defend yourself."

Harry nodded and turned and quietly whispered something to Mr. Granger, then handed him something. Mark Granger came forward with Harry and they both bowed.

"My name is Mark Granger sir. May I have the honor of knowing whom I am addressing?" he asked.

"My name is Spearhaft, Mark Granger. What is your relationship with this lad?"

"I have been hired as his legal representative, until he can find a solicitor who will work for him for what he can pay." The goblin chuckled at the way the human had said that the other was suppressing the boy's right to professional representation by controlling his money without actually coming out to say it.

"Very well, what appears to be the problem?"

"I am new to your excellent institution and its policies. We would greatly appreciate a legal understanding of the possession and ownership of vaults and vault keys pertaining to Mr. Potter here."

"I object to this muggle being," Molly's voice started to approach screeching volume before the goblin 'barked,'

"Is this Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir," Mark said.

"Then, Mister Potter. We have much to discuss. You may have one representative or companion with you, but you must trust them with your life."

"Mister Spearhaft, may I have a minute with my legal counsel?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, we will wait outside for Mr. Potter's discussion." Spearhaft made it clear that this wasn't a suggestion. After they closed the door, Harry looked carefully at his best friend's father.


	5. Money troubles

Money troubles

"I don't know what is going on here, but they mentioned trust with my life. You probably already know who that is. My question is do I risk not being completely honest with the goblins and just taking you with me for your knowledge?"

"Well, I don't know anything about their culture, but they look very serious. You sound uncomfortable with deceit, a good thing to my mind. Let's see if we can get enough information to give us a better handle on your decision. Remember you always want as much information as you can get to make a good decision."

"So what should I ask?"

"How about some information about any decisions you will have to make. Are there any that will be impossible to change? You know life changing ones like commitments and purchases etc. Don't sign anything you haven't read. Be sure you understand it and see what the person offering the contract or deal has to gain, or could possibly have to gain, especially if the small print looks sketchy."

"Thank you."

They opened the door and the Spearhaft and Mrs. Weasley came back in.

"May I ask a few questions about the nature of our future discussion?" Harry began.

"Yes."

"Will there be any legal decisions or other decisions I will need to make that are difficult or impossible to reverse?"

"No."

"Will there be any information I will be required to disseminate?"

"No."

"Will I be required to sign any legal documents?"

"Yes."

"I presume that I will have the necessary time to read the documents and that they are written in simple enough language that I will comprehend them. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"How important is the life trust issue, I mean I almost trust Mr. Granger with my life, but I implicitly trust his daughter Hermione with everything that I am. She is in the alley and we can get her if necessary. Will there be any information that I am not allowed to disclose."

"That will be at your discretion."

"Will I be able to also privately discuss with Mr. Granger any details and solicit his advice should the need arise before signing any legal documents?"

"Yes, at your request we will keep him in close proximity to our proceedings and therefore it will be easily accomplished that you also have him as your counsel."

"Does this take precedent over the disposition of my vault key?"

"Yes, it should make that disposition clearer."

"Very well, I would like to invite Miss Granger to the bank and her mother to also come as additional advisors should the need arise. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, we can send someone to fetch them now if you like."

"Yes sir."

"Mrs. Weasley. Could you wait here while we settle this matter, then we can finish the important matter you have brought to our attention?"

"Fine," she huffed. "Harry, I think your parents would be disappointed in the way you are treating us after all we have done for you. Why don't we just go home and I will make you a nice dessert and we can discuss the key and such later?"

"I'm fine with the way things are, Mrs. Weasley." Harry decided not to add any thanks he felt for being treated so well by her previously.

They were shown to another room where there was some tea and pastries. After the tea was about finished, Hermione and Olivia were shown in, both looking concerned.

"What is going on Harry?" Hermione asked with her usual exuberance.

"I have some legal issues to take care of here and the goblin Spearhaft said he had some things privately for me but that I should bring someone I would trust with my life."

"Where is Mrs. Weasley?"

"She got in a huff when I wanted to keep my vault key, then claimed some sort of legal responsibility for me. That made me nervous. If she had a legal requirement to help me, or if she was hired, then a whole lot of questions about why comes to mind. So, wife, I need you by my side," he finished with a smile that made her almost melt.

"Of course dear," she hooked her arm with his, "shall we?"

They were led to the vault carts then brought to a doubly protected vault and asked to step inside. They saw an office that was humbly appointed, with a simple wooden desk with several parchments on it. Behind the desk was a goblin clerk sitting next to a thin sickly looking goblin whose eyes were had the white film of the long blind.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Potter, thank you for coming," said the blind goblin.

"We are not actually married, sir," Harry said hurriedly.

"No matter, time will tell. You are here to discuss your future, Harry Potter. I would assume that the young lady beside shares a concern for that future."

"Yes sir, may I have the honor of your name sir?"

"I have none that I can share, lad. You may address me as you see fit."

"Yes sir."

"I have on my desk three documents that pertain to Harry Potter, one of which I believe will change your life forever. You will want to potentially take action on one or all of these documents."

The goblin clerk handed them three parchments. They read them slowly and discussed what they contained.

"May we keep these or a copy of these documents?" Harry finally asked.

"You may have those. They are exact copies of the originals stored in our vaults."

"Are there any documents explaining some of this, perhaps the motivation behind the contracts?"

"None I am aware of."

"Thank you for your time. Hermione, did you bring your mirror?"

"Yes, it is in my bag. Oh, very clever Harry."

"Sir, may I use a communication device here. I would guess that certain magic is not allowed in the bank."

"If I may observe how the mirror operates then if I see no danger, it would be acceptable."

"Hermione, I think we are going to have a lot to talk about and I have no idea how to take care of this mess. I promise to always be your friend."

"Me too, Harry, even if this goes badly."

"I want your dad's opinion on the first one before I commit, but I think we will take it for sure. Well, let's talk to Sirius."

"Padfoot," Hermione said to her mirror. Just a minute later Sirius' face showed the mirror.

"You may proceed," Spearhaft said.

"Hermione, Harry with you? Oh, hi Harry. Where are you?"

"Gringots," Harry said evenly.

"Oh, so you found my surprise then, that was fast. So, sorry to spring this on you, but I think one of the things the ministry is trying to do is gain control of my families money. There is a twenty year clause that I think they are trying to call early. I need an heir so you are it."

"But why me. Why don't you find a nice girl..."

"Harry, I won't share the details with Hermione there but it isn't going to happen."

"All right, but how can I be you? I mean I can't even be your heir if I'm not a pureblood, can I?"

"Harry, when did you learn about... oh right. You were listening in, weren't you?"

"Yes. Did you think it would be easy to trust strangers, no matter how nice their daughter, and you who I don't know with my entire life. One thing I am learning is that I trusted too much. It made it so the ministry could not give you the trial. It has made me stay with the Dursley's. It seems to have brought me straight into danger on multiple occasions. But, it almost got Hermione killed. I have to find out who is trying to run my life into the ground and fix it." The anger started coming off Harry in waves. "They are trying to hurt her," he said in a quiet voice. "I am going to kill somebody," he finished even quieter.

Beside him the goblin chuckled while Hermione and Sirius paled at the pronouncement. "Before you get too concerned about me overreacting, Hermione, remember this is about the people that have already tried to kill me several times each year. Taking a page from your father's book, I have to find out how many factions there are, what are their military and political strengths and then take it all away from them.

"Way to go pup, I will be with you every step of the way and I think I have convinced Mark to go along. He is wicked smart. I know where Hermione gets it. But this is going to be a ton of work and you are probably going to have to change your friendships somewhat."

"Does that mean the Weasley's. Because at this point and am ready to drop them all from the top of the astronomy tower."

"Hermione, you need to go back to the bookstore and get anything you can on occlumancy and legimancy. Both of you must perfect this as soon as possible. If Albus is as involved as I think he is you are in serious trouble. Let's keep the France option open and even look into Bulgaria. You would have a really rough time both going to the same spot, but the mirrors could help with your being separated."

"Now let's get home with the books and figure out our next move," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I apologize for this now and I will listen to you but I will no longer obey any adult outside the classroom or other school functions. Hermione is now, until she decides differently, my primary confidant. You and Mister Granger are second and we will go from there."

"Mister Spearhaft, I wish to leave the bank. Do I need to explain to Mrs. Weasley that she will get my vault key when Voldemort gives me a kiss?"

"I believe I said we would take care of that business next Mr. Potter."

"I would not want to impugn your honor, Spearhaft, let us go talk to the delightful Molly Weasley."

"Hermione, are you sure you want to catch the tirade? You could meet me at the ice cream parlor in say a quarter hour."

"I want to stand by you Harry, not hide in the sweet shop."

"Very well, my dear wife," he chuckled at her frown there but continued with the joke, "you have earned an extra scoop of ice cream."

They made their way to the room where Mrs. Weasley was waiting. By this time she was fuming and Harry fancied he could see steam rising from her hair.

"Mrs. Weasley, I apologize for the wait. I had some very interesting things to learn. Now, you say that you deserve my vault key, can you tell me who gave you the permission to have my key?" At this time Mark and Olivia Granger came in.

"Your guardian did."

"And that would be Vernon Dursley?"

"No, of course not, no magical person can have a non-magical guardian. They wouldn't understand anything."

"Then you need to tell me who you are working for, Mrs. Weasley. Because I will not give you this key."

"I can't tell you."

"Is that because you don't know or are afraid I might find out something you don't want me to know?" He waited but received no answer.

"Well, since you are not that guardian, I don't think we have anything further to discuss. I will be seeing you at the platform. Good day."

Harry turned and walked out leaving a flabbergasted Molly standing there with her mouth open.

"Spearhaft, I would like to make a peculiar request."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I would like a friend to hold onto my key with the guarantee that only I will be able to get the key and use it here at the bank, is that possible?"

"Yes, we have ways to detect enchantments and people pretending to be other people."

"Excellent, would you be willing to hold my key for me and not give it to anyone, except Hermione or me, until I return?"

"That would be acceptable, Mr. Potter."

"I will pay the customary amount, of course."

"Very well, it would be my privilege."

Harry handed him the key and without a concern led all of the Grangers to the ice cream shop where it took Hermione all of twenty minutes to realize, "Harry, is this our first date?"

"Busted," Harry smiled a wide grin. "I want you all to know that even though magic tends to keep Hermione away from you for far too long, with the mirrors and such you can talk to her on a regular basis. So I wanted our first date to include all of her family with the hope that one day I will also be a member."

"Harry, that is too sweet. I will take you up on your offer, of course," Olivia said smiling.

"Oh, by the way, I think we need to go to France on my birthday," Harry smirked as he said it.

"That is an excellent suggestion, Harry. Do you have your passport?"

"No, I guess I need to get that taken care of."

They finished their ice cream and went back to the Granger's house where they called up Sirius on the mirror and began the rest of their planning.

"So we can make France on my birthday and thus invalidate that contract," Mark said.

"Deal," Harry grinned at the thought. "We need to get Dobby to add a source of information. Dobby!" the grinning elf was immediately in the room.

"Dobby we are working on some things and want your support and help," Harry said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Well," Mark added, "you will also need to get a few things done before that date. Sirius and I have a long list of things you need to start on, if we are going to war."

"Wait, what? You are getting involved how?"

"We are part of your support team. We are right now making the connections to find out the best way to handle terrorists and we are going to spend some time with a cousin who actually spent ten years in an elite military organization. He never told me which one."

"I have an uncle who has spent over thirty years studying hard in the martial arts, that could be useful. And we should get 'The Art of War' it is supposed to have been the definitive work on how war is won in the last thousand years. It should be available at any bookstore." Olivia added her contribution.

"I think we need training in guns and possibly knives and didn't you say that the sword you killed the basilisk with was a wizard's sword. Godric Gryffindor's if I remember the founder of your Hogwarts house. Well if that is what he used then swords may play a part in this. So it sounds like you have a busy summer ahead of you."

"I see," Harry was astounded. Here were his girlfriend-of-a-few-day's parents gathering some of the necessary contacts to actually run a war.

"We will also need a training expert or two, especially someone familiar with organized team youth sports to give us training do's and don'ts with teens. If we are going to fight then we will need to get access to guns that are likely illegal, lots of ammunition, and then figure out how all of this fits with the magical world and how much is obsolete and how much is actually better. We need tactical training and leadership training for those in command and then some experienced veterans to help handle the fallout of combat and PTSD. In fact, Harry, from what I have heard you may need some of that yourself. The most important thing to remember is that we need to learn what is going on and catch up to the competition. The urban guerilla tactics likely to be used require us to be absolutely certain we have no one reporting to the other side, that we don't completely control," Mark finished.

"You got all that from your talks with me and Sirius?"

"Well, I am just going over the requirements to run this kind of an engagement. You know I have done a lot of reading on wars and such. Oh and we are going to have to work on a method to ensure we are funded. I figure I can only handle about six months with a reasonably sized group, more if recruiting is slow."

"Recruiting?"

"Well, you don't expect to fight a war by yourselves do you two?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, and I would like to schedule a non magical magician for a lecture on sleight of hand and misdirection."

"Well, the money might not be as big a problem as we thought. I found out a little more about some of the companies my parents owned, as well some properties that aren't making a profit but may do as training areas," Harry added.

"We also need allies. I would think we should talk with the goblins, centaurs, werewolves, and any other creatures that are getting less than a break from the current two sides. Are there groups that are second class citizens? If so then these are also excellent sources of recruits," Harry said. "We will need a compartmentalized command structure so if one is compromised the entire thing doesn't go up in flames."

"What about the house elves, we should see not only if they would help depending on the conflict, but they seem to be able to go anywhere. What intelligence reports can they give us?" Hermione offered.

"What about medic training, basic first aid at least and any magical training concerning healing as well. Perhaps a basic research team for those more interested in books than actions, because it sounds like your world runs on knowledge both mundane and obscure," Olivia put her thoughts to voice.

"We will need constant dueling practice and maybe some sort of armor. Harry, can you still get access to that basilisk? If so we can see if the hide is still good. It could be made into quite usable protection," Sirius put in.

The remainder of the evening was spent discussing what their new life was going to be like and who to recruit.

Exhausted Harry went upstairs following Hermione. He was muttering under his breath, 'snipers, muggle disguises, magical disguises, stealthy fighters, ordnance and explosives, trap experts, magical creatures.'

"Harry," Hermione looked back to her boyfriend, "do you have time to come in for a few minutes?"

"I am pretty tired," he said and seeing the look of disappointment suddenly realized that she wanted some private time alone with him."

"Oh, sure. I would love to," he blushed, "if it is good with you." For answer she just grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. They just stood there as he hugged her close, not able to stop thinking about what he thought was the upcoming conflict.

"Hermione, I don't think us being alone together in your room is such a good idea. I love being with you, but... I am not good at this. You are quite beautiful and I..." he paused for a long minute as she looked at him with a knowing expression that made him even more nervous. He leaned over and kissed her, "goodnight, sweet wife," neither paid attention to the fact that the transom carried sound both ways.

She blushed but only responded with a quiet, "goodnight."

First thing in the morning Dobby had breakfast for the whole Granger family and Harry.

"What do you have scheduled for the day you two?" Olivia was being the interrogator this morning.

"We have some school summer work, then we are starting on the books that Sirius recommended. Oh, and Harry had some really good suggestions about tactics and resources for the war on the stairs last night. We will write them down and I will see if I can find any documentaries on guerilla warfare and similar items from the library or video store. Then we are going to start a stretching and strengthening program to prepare for martial arts or other combat sports and training, read some tactical books and get that 'Art of War' book from the bookstore. Harry said he wanted to make dinner so we will have to quit early," Hermione said all in a rush.

"We have to include some time to look over the properties and the other contract again today too," Harry said smiling.

"Well, have fun," Olivia said and went to start the car.

"Oh, Hermione, we also need to look at air support. You know brooms and griffins and such."

The next morning and the next many after that were spent with training of body and mind. It only took a few days to start getting into the routine. An hour a day Sirius would talk to them about the way the magical political and social structure worked. Finally one day Harry sent of a letter to Mr. Arnoth Greengrass asking to meet him and Daphne at the Leaky Caldron on Thursday for lunch. The day before Harry was treated to his first shopping trip with a woman.

"Why do I have to buy clothes again," Harry fake complained.

"Because I don't want this to go too well but you are going almost naked before I let you meet a society figure wearing oversized hand downs. You need new robes too so we will be getting both. It's not like you don't have the cash, Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"Harry," Mark walked up to him, "what you wear and look like also is a sign that you are giving respect to the people you are meeting, just like what words you use to talk to them and your general attitude. If you were to come wearing pajamas then they are going to think you are mocking them. If you wear something too expensive then you are looking down on them. This is how we tell people things sometimes without words, whether we like it or not.

"Hermione, in your talks with Sirius, has he mentioned any formal occasions that you think Harry might need to attend?

"Well, I would guess there could be a formal banquet, so we will go over all the finer side of table manners, but Sirius did say that a formal ball was not too uncommon an occasion in elite society. We definitely need to get Harry into that society if we are going to gather some political clout. Without it there is no protection from those that literally run our government," Hermione summarized some of Sirius' teaching.

"How is the training coming?"

"Ugh, I am better at the flexibility than he is, but he is a natural where speed and coordination are concerned. You should see him fly. Anyway, I am getting better he says, but I don't know if he is just being nice to me."

"Hermione, I would never be nice to you," Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh," she walked up to him threateningly and he just smiled. A scuffle ensued and Harry just laughed as Hermione pounced on him and held him down trying to subdue him and make him cry mercy.

"Doesn't that hurt Harry," she had his wrist in a newly learned joint lock and he had no expression at all.

"I suppose, but anything you want dear. I can handle a broken wrist," Harry laughed lightly.

She let go and suddenly flung herself into his arms.

"Don't cry, dear," Harry patted her back gently. "Why are we worrying about this? In one week we will be able to set the final trap then I will be able to have a home. Your family has made this all possible, Hermione."


	6. Forging an alliance

Forging an alliance

"Are you nervous about the meeting with the Greengrass'?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't admit it, but the fact that she is the prettiest girl in school and that we do want them as allies, makes this hard."

"Well, I think you are the only one for me. If you decide you want out, try to be gentle and don't lead me on, is all I ask," Harry's voice was quiet yet firm.

"I don't see that happening, but I can't predict the future either," Hermione worried her lower lip, concerned how he would take her comment. She knew she wasn't as sure about them being a couple for life as he was and was very afraid of hurting him just as he said.

The next day was the meeting with the Greengrass family and Harry was dressed in nice wizard robes but not fancy ones. He was surprised to see Daphne and her father waiting for them at the entrance to the restaurant. She was wearing a tight sundress that showed her off to great advantage and her hair and makeup must have taken hours to prepare, but didn't look overly formal. Her father Arnoth was dressed in a light gray business suit with a dark blue tie and a gold tie pin. Harry tried to put up his mental defenses and succeeded for the most part. At least he would know if he were being scanned.

"Lord Greengrass," Harry stepped up and shook his hand firmly, glad that the recent workouts had improved his strength as the grip was returned with interest. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He released his grip and turned to Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, you brighten the day by your presence." He took her hand and bowed over it but kept his eyes on hers. The Ice Queen of Slytherin title was deserved at school and he wanted to know what she thought about this situation as much as possible. "I am doubly grateful you have come, both for the company and for the honor you give me by attending this meeting," Harry added. Her expression changed to just slightly pleased, he noted.

"I am looking forward to lunch," Arnoth Greengrass said, neither giving anything away by their expression.

They went inside, Harry leading and Daphne trailing. He noted this because it meant he didn't feel obligated to be Daphne's formal escort. Harry was going through all of the coaching he had received for this meeting. Don't give anything away. Be almost too polite. Every action will send a message especially any contact between you and Daphne. The list went on as he reviewed it in his head. He was glad for the occlumancy lessons because they made it easier to keep his emotions in check and his facial expression more controlled. Harry was putting everything he had into his lessons and surprisingly, they were already paying off.

"Here is your table sir," the waitress was smiling too wide a smile and it made Harry nervous.

"Thank you," Harry observed as her father seated Daphne. He was still unsure if Daphne being here meant they were looking for more from him than he was likely to want to give.

The expensive restaurant meant that their waitress was there almost immediately at their side taking their drink order. Harry kept with water, not trusting himself with this meeting being the first time he tried wine. They were keeping their expressions carefully controlled and he was trying.

Without preamble, Harry pushed a copy of the contract over to Mr. Greengrass and watched as he scanned the document, remaining impassive. He then pushed it over to Daphne. She read it and her eyes widened and her hands began to shake somewhat before she quickly put them into her lap.

"At least I know that I am not the only one who is surprised that their life is being planned out for them," he smiled at her, hoping she didn't think he was laughing.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, this is a revelation to me as well," Mr. Greengrass kept his voice low.

"Mr. Greengrass, would you be willing to give us a little more privacy for our meeting today? It wouldn't do for the paper to have a story just because we dropped a few words," Harry was hoping he wasn't asking too much.

"Certainly," Harry watched the spellwork carefully. He had been working on it in theory, but was unable to practice at home.

Harry reached over and put a hand on Daphne's arm as she was also watching the spellwork. "You good?" he whispered.

She looked at him for a long moment after he removed his hand then simply inclined her head slightly. It wasn't really a nod so he didn't get the impression she was happy with finding out that there was a legal contract between their families, but was not at the moment ready to run screaming from the room.

"Very well Mr. Potter," Arnoth said, "this should give us more than adequate privacy for anything we could wish to discuss here."

"Thank you," Harry began. "It would seem that my family has begun negotiations for a formal agreement between our houses. I would like to know what the excellent House Greengrass is looking for in this agreement and potentially what they are willing to pledge, should we form an alliance," Harry had spent a long time writing that speech.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is well known who your enemies are, at least many of them, but less known is what you intend to do about them. This chance for an agreement would not have happened if my family was not willing to help in pacifying some of your enemies should they also become our enemies." Mr. Greengrass spoke with carefully clipped tones.

"And they would become your enemies if we can reach an agreement, correct? Is it one of your primary goals to find your delightful daughter a suitable match?" Harry concentrated on breathing normally. He had practiced this conversation with Hermione and Mark, but now it was the real thing.

"The alliance, should you be able to hold up your end of the bargain, is the main goal, Mr. Potter. Although I would not be against a marital alliance, if you both were amenable; it would send a strong message to your enemies, and they are many."

"Yes, and I want make it clear that the time for handling this with children's actions has passed. House Potter will no longer be a doormat for those who believe they are better or better off by comparison.

"The one thing I will require for this alliance to work is a pledge of support from the men in the family and all women over age fourteen, by the time school starts." Harry didn't know when Daphne's birthday was, but he did know that was the school cutoff.

"What are we to gain in return? A stipend would be insulting. Do you think your hand in marriage is enough? Your fame is not a marketable commodity, Mr. Potter," his voice grew cold.

Harry held his hand in a peaceful gesture. He was scrambling to think of how best to diffuse this situation when Daphne spoke.

"Uncle, I have never known Harry to try to cash in on his fame, and although I am somewhat surprised at his maturity," she looked at him with an unreadable expression, "I do not think he suddenly changed that part of him. He dislikes the notoriety. It is one of the things that others often try to use against him." She took a long slow breath, seeing her guardian calming down.

"Well then, I…"

"Please don't apologize, sir. It was a natural expectation," Harry said. "I want to make it clear here, I am not looking for a marital alliance, but I find it in my best interest to keep that option open. I currently have a girlfriend but it appears someone has been pushing to further tighten their ropes around me. I am about to push back. Mr. Greengrass, I would be delighted for us to enter into a formal business partnership as well. If you are both willing, I would like to make a formal betrothal to ensure both Miss Greengrass and I have the freedom to make our own decisions at a later date. A contract with an easily breakable clause, like kissing another, would be the best for me and I hope for you as well. Heavens, we can even leave out gender so Daphne could kiss Tracy to make it an acceptable escape clause. The other party would have to cancel the contract as though aggrieved, however. I do not want an automatic cancellation policy, it would be too easy to manipulate."

"Mr. Potter, I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," Daphne said with a slight smile.

"I have nothing negative to say about you or your family, Daphne. I barely have spoken to you and I would still like to make this marriage contract work for both of our benefit. I certainly don't want you to write me off. If I didn't think this offered both of us a better strategic position in the personal worlds of our social and political order as well as some measure of military protection to guard each other's backs, I would find an alternate solution to my obstacles."

"You don't sound like a Gryffindor Lion right now, Mr. Potter," Daphne held the faintest bit of a smile.

"I suppose some would be hurt by that statement, but I have a secret to share with you. When I was sorted, the hat suggested Slytherin for me and I chose against it purely due to my two dealings with Draco Malfoy. If he was an example of that house then I wanted no part of it. It didn't help that he had two followers already and acted like he owned the place," Harry enjoyed the surprised expression on Mr. Greengrass' face.

"Then I would guess that we have one more reason to despise Malfoy, if it cost us the Great Harry Potter," Daphne said.

"I'm sure I would have regretted being in a house with Professor Snape as the head," Harry said ruefully. "He has little patience with me."

"Ever the man of understatement, Mr. Potter."

"I despise bragging," he said to Daphne before turning to Mr. Greengrass and handing him the next parchment.

"Sir, here is a contract as we discussed. It would be understandable should you want legal counsel to review it."

Harry and Sirius had spent hours writing and refining the document. He waited silently as they both looked over the contract chuckling at some of the phrasing.

"This is quite acceptable, Mr. Potter, my complements to your solicitor," Mr. Greengrass nodded to him.

Harry blushed, "I don't have a solicitor, Mr. Greengrass, just friends and a godfather who is quite adept at this sort of thing."

"So is that why you have started being so cautious?" Daphne had the pen and was about to sign.

"Before you sign, please understand that your signature here not only aligns you with the Potter family but with some parts of the Black family at once. Needless to say there are those who could use that against me, which would be us after your commitment," Harry tried to breathe normally; this was the last of the danger points that Sirius and he had discussed in the negotiation.

"So the rumor's of Sirius' friendship with the Potter family may still be valid," Mr. Greengrass said obviously amused. "Daphne did mention that it was likely you had a hand in his disappearance before he was summarily executed. Well done, Mr. Potter." He nodded to Daphne and she signed then he and Harry signed the document as well.

"Miss Greengrass," Harry's tone caused her to look up as he held out his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to draw her to her feet. "It should be a romantic time for a young lady when she is betrothed and I would not have you think me neglectful of you. May I give you a kiss to mark the occasion?"

At her embarrassed nod Harry stepped in and, seeing that she didn't immediately turn her cheek, kissed her firmly and gently on the lips. To his surprise she blushed immensely and said nothing. "Welcome to the family, Daphne. I think we can use first names now, don't you agree?" He was still standing remarkably close and she was surprisingly caught up in the moment and just nodded.

"I think we need to keep this quiet since it can be more effective that way, but Daphne, use it if you must to protect yourself. There are a few other things we need to discuss, but first to presents," Harry smiled at Daphne's look. Like most teens she liked presents and all of her control was being put to use not to appear eager.

Harry brought a ring from his pocket and placed it on the table. He watched, slightly amused at the way the girl picked up the box and looked at the emerald ring. A complete symphony of expressions trickled past her carefully concealed mask of indifference. "To answer another potential question," Harry lifted the small cushion in the bottom of the box and she saw a matching silver chain to allow the ring to be worn around then neck. It was difficult to hide a betrothal if you openly wore a promise ring.

"If I see you wearing that openly, I will know you needed the protection and react accordingly. If you wish mercy for someone, do not put them in my path at that time," Harry was showing no emotion at all except for his eyes and they were a darker and more intense shade of green. Daphne had to suppress a shudder.

"What changed, Harry? You have been quite willingly led until now. I hope that doesn't offend," Daphne sounded concerned.

"True, but if I would be honest, some of this is simply part of growing up. A larger part is that on several occasions I have put the person I care about the most in the world in danger and I found that our leaders either were part of the problem or were indifferent to the entire thing. It started by me simply reviewing my life since I discovered that I was a wizard. Perhaps, sometime after we are better acquainted I will tell some of the tale." Her question had the desired result and he had calmed down some. He watched as Daphne put the ring on the chain and around her neck where it was out of sight. The ring turned into a locket as it was placed on the chain and now was quite inconspicuous.

"Now for the second gift," Harry was enjoying gift giving as he handed her a small mirror. "It can be used to talk directly to a few other mirrors held by Sirius, Hermione, and me and soon Hermione's parents. If you do not already, you should learn the silencing charm your uncle used to ward our conversation. Allow me to demonstrate.

"Padfoot," a moment later the face of Sirius Black showed in the mirror.

"Miss Greengrass and Harry, correct. I would guess that Mr. Greengrass is also close and listening at least."

"Yes. I am just reporting that all has gone well and I am officially betrothed to the lovely Daphne. I would expect business negotiations to proceed at an acceptable pace."

"Good news, pup," Harry rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Unfortunately, my godfather chose the activation names for the mirrors. Yours is Ice, mine is Pup, and Hermione's is Scratch. None of us are happy about it," Harry didn't seem too upset, however.

"Sirius, would you like to do the final introduction?" it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Of course, Mr. and Miss Greengrass, may I introduce you to the next political powerhouse in the Black family. Lord Harry James Potter-Black, at least he will be on his birthday. There are several things left to do to finish his emancipation, however, and since some can be blocked if they were known, this must not even be thought about in public until it is fait accompli."

"So, Daphne, Mr. Greengrass, you are now fully aligned with the Potter and Black families," Harry began. "Should there be an issue, you may state that you are allied with either some member of the Black family or Potter family, depending on the circumstances. It would naturally be very important to let me know if you have to use the Potter family name. Using the Black family name will just confuse people, which could be exactly what you want. Thanks Sirius, do you have any questions for him at this time?" Harry looked first at Daphne until she shook her head then at Lord Greengrass who copied her gesture.

"I will talk to you later, Sirius," Harry placed his palm over the mirror and it went back to being a regular mirror.

"Well, I have one last surprise, Mr. Greengrass," Harry looked at him with a wan smile. "It appears that certain individuals have been more than a little aggressive toward Harry Potter and his friends and in response I am sponsoring advanced combat training for certain individuals. If you are willing I would expect to have certain instructors contact you within the week to offer some similar training to Daphne. One of the major changes I am trying to make is to no longer play sitting duck but to try catch up in terms of readiness and combat capability. In shorter terms, I want our enemies to die for their cause, not us," Harry said biting off every word.

"Surprisingly proactive, Harry," was Daphne's response. "I may want to include a friend or two in my own training."

"Each person included will have to swear a loyalty oath, Daphne. For most of your friends this may not be practical." Harry looked quite serious.

"I understand, but I believe at least Tracy will be willing."

"At this time let's just keep it in the family, I will see what I can do to get your friends in should they be willing to commit. The safety of my family is the most important thing in the world to me, Daphne. Now, until you say differently, you are part of that," Harry's voice had changed and instead of a boy who was playing an adult game she saw a powerful young man, determined to defend his own. She had to suppress a shudder as she could just discern the controlled power he was holding back.

"Very well, I don't like keeping..." Daphne began, then decided that he already knew that, judging by his sympathetic expression.

"Mr. Greengrass, you will be receiving several owls concerning some business offers I can make now that we are officially allied. All documents will be signed within Gringotts and signed by a member of our team. At this time the only ones authorized to be a signer are Sirius, who will not attend anything, Mark Granger, Hermione Granger, and me. Any signing will be witnessed by a member of the goblin identification board, thus ensuring no one can falsify a signature. Currently I am almost ready to float some agreements on commodities and some sports equipment. Some of these are wizard companies and some are not. Do you have any further questions before we call it a day, sir?"

"No, Mr. Potter. This has been a most enlightening day and I hope the future will be both safer and more profitable."

"It may be more profitable, sir, but it will undoubtedly be less safe. We will make it as secure as we can. Any knowledge, especially books, spell, or strategies that you believe we can use would be greatly appreciated. You will of course be seeing someone from our newly formed training group. Oh, lest I forget, any healing skills would be greatly appreciated. It is in short supply among my current allies." Harry thought through the list again in his head. "I believe that concludes my business, sir."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Potter." He still kept a degree of formality.

"Thank you Harry," Daphne said before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You have been amazing," she smiled at the shocked look on his face at the compliment.

Harry stood behind her and gently pulled her chair back as she stood and walked them out of the restaurant.

Harry took a short walk through the street then, not concerned about where he was heading, just letting the warm breeze sooth his tired senses. If he were differently minded he could see courting the beautiful Daphne Greengrass. She certainly had most of the things he wanted in a girl, intelligence, character and beauty, not to mention her political abilities, which would be very valuable to him right about now. There was just one thing stopping him, he had already made his choice.


	7. Contract troubles

Albus Dumbledore gathered his children to him like a mother hen. As he looked down at those around the room, he saw Molly Weasley, the brooding mother of many bright children. She was here because of what he knew about her past. Should he accidently let slip the details of certain youthful activities, she would be facing an extensive prison term. Mr. McPhearson would lose his entire fortune if the headmaster pushed the legal documents he had hidden in someone else's vault, and Mrs. MacDougal would lose the sponsorship that allowed her children to attend Hogwarts in the first place. There were many others scattered around that Albus kept in reserve, all owing their loyalty to the headmaster in similar fashion.

"Today we are here to discuss the future of Harry Potter. Unfortunately, he is unable to be here, so I will be acting in his stead until he reaches his majority. The boy has been quite inattentive to his own fortune and we are here to improve on that."

A sober ministerial official came forward and reviewed the file for the Potter Clan.

"What are we expecting to do? We can't sell any of his holdings and most of the accessible gold is tied up in his trust vault?" Molly immediately got right to the heart of the matter.

"True, but I was thinking it would be good to have an alliance with House Potter and House MacDougal." Albus let the calming stare he had perfected wash over Mrs. MacDougal.

Almeda MacDougal let the words of the most powerful wizard in the world wash over her. She was a widow with more than a few life-scars received when fighting the first war, where she lost her husband of six years. The tall woman looked at the document she was handed and began reading.

"This says there will be no dowry or bride price," she added numbly. The Potters were wealthy enough that a bride price would normally be several times her annual salary. This would go far toward giving her family the resources to not have to marry off a daughter to a less than desirable house, or allow one to be a concubine or vassal wife. She was a proud woman and certainly did not want to discuss these things with all these people present. There was something odd about this. Who was looking after Harry's welfare?

"I'm sorry, I will have to think about this."

"My dear, you have to make a decision."

"I am aware of that Headmaster."

"Very well, I can give you a few days." He smiled in a condescending manner toward the proud woman, knowing she wouldn't have much of a choice if she wanted her children to finish their education. He could easily halt any other charity funds from going to her and her girls. "Well, it will of course be included that your children receive their education," the headmaster's eyes twinkled as he projected the calm serene grandfather impression.

"But you…" she glanced around the room, realizing that holding him to his previous promises was only going to end up in a case of her word against his. She dropped her shoulders and quietly thought about what the future may bring. Much later that night, she reread the document, fearing the worst if she did not comply. She had no desire to put her girls through the kind of life they would have without a Hogwarts education, and she simply had no other options. She hoped he would at least be nice to her girl. She held the document for the ten days she was given to think about it before signing it and sending it on for the headmaster's signature.

It was week after the Headmaster's meeting to start to gain control of Harry Potter for life, using his marriage contract to a completely controllable MacDougal family. At this time Harry was doing some extremely late night traveling which included document signing of his own. He reviewed the three pending marriage offers filed in Gringotts, and had been sure to reject them. Naturally, he could only do so after her turned fourteen, which was why he had gone to France to sign the paperwork just after midnight on his birthday, which officially was at midnight on the anniversary of the day he was born. Surprisingly, the time didn't matter in the magical world any more than it did in the non-magical one. He expected tomorrow to be an even longer day as their plans would possibly be discovered. One unknown quality of turning fourteen in the magical world was that legal documents were now able to be signed by the underage party in certain circumstances. Whereas monetary documents and purchases above a thousand galleons were not possible, family decisions alliances and other matters were, given certain circumstances. He completed his business and managed to get to sleep just after three.

At six that same morning, two figures apparated to Privet Drive. There were no non-magicals that witnessed the event, and it was unlikely that anyone was even awake. The old man strode purposely to the door and opened it. Only a few minutes later he was leading a sleepy teen boy to the living room where they both disappear with a bang, immediately followed by the darker figure also vanishing with a loud noise.

Soon, Harry Potter was sitting in a Ministry of Magic office waiting for the Head of the Magical world; at least that is how Albus Dumbledore thought of himself. There were two ministry officials and a representative of Wizard and Witch Underage Care who also worked part time in the Wizarding Family Office. The elder man was having difficulty getting the proper forms together and it was enough to make Harry laugh at his effort, which he knew would be wasted anyway.

"What are we doing here, headmaster?"

"I need to you establish a magical home record, Harry. We need to fill out some forms that will allow you to leave Privet Drive." Albus Dumbledore giving up that information as well as doing something that would allow Harry to leave would always have put him on guard against the old man, the fact that Severus Snape was here as well, trebly so.

Harry leaned forward trying to find out exactly what paperwork the headmaster was dealing with. It appeared to be a 'foederis conubium.' Since Harry already knew what to expect, he didn't need to translate the Latin title. It was a marriage document with severe penalties for anyone attempting to misuse it in any illegal enterprise, including attempting to quash other magically enforced contracts. Of course it helped that Harry also knew the Headmaster was lying about the contract's purpose, but it was technically true that it allowed him to leave Privet Drive, when he got married.

"My boy," Albus put on his best grandfather expression, honed from years of practice and experience. "You need to let others more experienced than you help with your affairs. As such, I have taken the liberty to give you a new magical guardian, Severus has volunteered to undertake that responsibility."

In a rare turnabout, Harry looked at the headmaster for a moment, "Are you sure that is wise?" his tone conveyed the certainty that it was a poor decision.

"Now my boy, you mustn't let your emotions keep you from what is obviously for your own wellbeing," Harry looked up at the man and caught just the barest bit of gloating. This was enough to trigger an explosion of significant anger from the young man, normally. Today was evidently not normal. Given how tired he was, Harry just let the apathy wash over him, using it to manipulate himself into a non-reaction at the hubris that was evident in the old educator.

"Sir, I have full faith that we can abide by the legal necessities. How would you suggest we proceed?"

"You will sign these documents and then we will turn this over to Mrs. MacDougal to sign some other trade documents. After those are signed you will sign the change in guardianship and we will be done." Harry reviewed what he knew to be the truth of his legal situation in his head before looking at the documents with a slight frown.

"These look complicated, shouldn't I get someone with a legal background to look them over, just to be sure. I wouldn't want to accidently sign something that had unintended consequences, would I?"

"Just sign the things, Potter."

Harry ignores Snape's verbal badgering and read the first three pages of the first document. It was, as he suspected, a formal marriage alliance. He had expected it to be with the Weasley family, given how much the headmaster pushed them as friends, but it was with the family of Morag MacDougal, who he barely knew.

"Well, I don't think I can sign anything for the future marriage promises for House Figuli. It is rather clever, but I cannot sign such a thing and I certainly don't know Morag MacDougal well enough to commit her to a lifetime contract on anything, let alone an alliance with such serious monetary implications.

The three adults sitting at the table all gaped for a second. This boy sounded nothing like the Harry Potter they knew or had heard about. Both the headmaster and Severus were convinced for a second it was actually Hermione Granger under polyjuice potion.

He smirked at them all. "Good try though."

"If you won't sign this, then I will," Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to be stymied by the headstrong boy. He had made contingency plans for just in case he caught on.

"I don't believe that is a good idea, headmaster," Harry kept his voice carefully controlled and in fact imitated Albus' own tone of voice when giving advice.

"You don't know all of the relevant details, my boy."

"Then perhaps you should explain them to me. It is my life, afterall, or is that something you plan to take as well?" There was the briefest of a flicker of emotion, but it wasn't from Dumbldore, who had been playing this game for over a hundred years, but from Professor Snape. Harry was very careful not to react to that, giving away the fact he had noticed. He was still concerned about an obliviate. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice his slight catch in his breathing.

"I will be signing for you as your proxy, just state that you are in agreement."

"Sorry, I disagree with everything I have heard so far." Harry almost winced at the look on the headmaster's face.

"Could we speak to Harry alone for a few minutes?" Albus turned on his most careful grandfatherly expression and finally the official and Mrs. MacDougal left the room.

Harry distinctly heard the word before he even managed to turn around.

"_imperio."_ It was Severus Snape's voice.

"Very good, Severus. I hate to resort to such tactics, but it is for the his own good."

"Potter, ask the people outside to come in." Harry heard the voice both verbally and in his head. It was something like the dementor's pull only more insidious. He fought it for a second and felt it recede. He had to fight off a smirk. Evidently Severus Snape didn't have the strength to control one Harry Potter.

"You may come back now," Harry said and stepped aside to let Mrs. MacDougal and the official whose name he still had not heard back in. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Amelia Bones and three aurors coming his way. He shook his head and closed the door.

"Potter, close the door and sign this." Snape practically barked.

Harry turned and filled out the 'intended' portion of the document and handed it back to Dumbledore to sign for the guardian, whether temporary or not. Just as he was about to sign the door burst open and the Head of Law Enforcement hurried in, wand drawn.

"Really Amelia," Dumbledore said in his 'disappointed' voice.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest."

"What lies did Potter tell you!" Snape yelled.

"I won't stand for this kind of bullying, Amelia."

Amelia Bones was implacable. She knew what she knew. Her stern look would have done Professor McGonagall proud. "Your wand, Mr. Snape."

Even Albus Dumbledore knew he may not get everyone if he tried something in such a small room.

He nodded to Severus who complied.

Ms. Bones cast a finite on Harry, hoping it would be enough to break the spell. She looked into his eyes and he seemed to be in control of himself and she assumed her cancellation spell had worked.

As she spent the next few hours trying to figure out how to process Professor Snape's arrest, the headmaster spent a few more signing new legal documents for Harry's betrothal, since the others had been confiscated.

Dumbledore shoved the paperwork over to Mrs. MacDougal, who looked at Harry who was shaking his head.

"Don't do it. You won't like it."  
"What have you ever done for me, Mr. Potter." Her irritation was such that she knew he wasn't to blame for any of her current situation, but the Chief Warlock just had too much hold on her. She knew it was wrong, but signed anyway.

The Chief Warlock and Mrs. MacDougal were both unprepared for the loud 'CRACK!' of magic that came from Harry. The door was jerked open and three aurors came tried to enter but the chaotic nature of the magic stopped them for a moment.

Harry jumped to his feet, eyes ablaze. "You have conspired to subjugate House Potter through an illegal binding contract. Mrs. MacDougal, you can either make an oath of alliance or suffer severe consequences." His team had prepared him well for the possible consequences, but even he was shocked at the violence of the magical reaction.

"Harry! You must refute any other contracts," Albus shouted at the boy, trying to salvage the situation.

Turning to face him Harry stood right up to his nose, "I am not your plaything!"

The aurors charged into the room but weren't sure exactly what to do. Finally one of them turned and grabbed the boy and reached for his wand. Harry turned sharply as the man grabbed his wrist, dragging him across his body and off balance where he fell to the floor.

The dowdy woman looked fearfully between the headmaster and this furious young man who appeared to have her very life in his hands.

Dumbledore hadn't had a soul stand up to him on so long he didn't know what to do. He was shocked when Harry just turned his back on him and looked back to MacDougal.

"I dinna wan antin like dis," she almost wailed.

"You wanted to be owned by someone, now choose, him or me," Harry barked.

Knowing the old forms, she took a shortcut rather than risking staying in the maelstrom of magic that was now threatening to tear her very magic from her body. She raised her wand and nearly shouted, "I pledge me and mine to Potter."

"Potter accepts," Harry barked, his wand raised in salute. Dumbledore screamed, "no." Then everything grew silent. The howling magic in the air dissipated and settled like a fine mist on Harry and Mrs. MacDougal, and Dumbledore grew silent.

"I will be in touch, Mrs. MacDougal," Harry offered with a slight bow. He ignored the auror on the floor and simply left the room. No one even tried to stop him as he quietly made his way into the elevator and hit the down button. Seeing that he was alone he pulled a small mirror, "mischief managed." He said into the communication device.

It immediately erupted in a riot of voices. "Harry, that was brilliant," it sounded like Mark.

"You scared the life out of me when I heard that spell. I th…." Harry lost the rest of Hermione's voice under a sharp voice that brooked no arguments.

"Mr. Potter, this is Director Bones. I expect to see you back in my office to explain a few things early next week."

"Yes Director, I would be happy to oblige." In the background Harry heard, "here is your device back Mr. Lupin. Perhaps you would be willing to discuss how that works at another time?"

"I would welcome the oppo…" the mirror went silent.

"I will see you all at our agreed on spot." Harry passed his hand over the mirror effectively silencing it.

Now he could get on with his regular life without worrying about suddenly finding himself with an unwanted betrothal. He shook his head muttering to himself about the trouble women could cause. He didn't hear the laugher of the passer by who happened to agree with him, but it made his day to hear such from a lad who wasn't yet sixteen.

His trip back to the Granger's was quite uneventful.

He was welcomed with an eye-popping hug from Hermione what made his entire world good for a few moments. On impulse, stole a kiss and was reward with a shy smile.

"Well," Mark said from the background, "I think that is enough excitement for one day. Don't you?"

Harry spent much of the day sending off completed lessons and planning their next move. A part of which was that tomorrow, he would be contacting another hopeful ally, Mrs. MacDougal.

All of the planning was beginning to tell on Harry as, the next morning, he was actually looking forward to the discussion with the woman he had met yesterday. Wearing nice slacks, sport coat and tie, he tolerated the fussing by Olivia and Hermione about his appearance for about twenty minutes.

"Okay, that is as good as my hair gets. Enough," he grabbed Hermione's hand to still her picking at an invisible thread from his coat, it was a wet day. His information on the MacDougal's had that they were in a mostly non-magical area and, where it wouldn't have been polite to say so, it was in a rather uncivilized neighborhood. He noted that Mark was scarcely bothered by the ladies, but then again, he wore this type of outfit five plus days per week. Harry still felt slight uncomfortable, but part of it was the shirt collar was too tight.

As they came up to the house they heard a small chirping sound, some sort of bird. Harry knocked on the door and heard a scramble of feet before a nine or ten year old girl jerked it open.

She didn't say anything, waiting for some sort of pitch, Harry thought by the mistrustful look.

"Could you ask if Mrs. MacDougal has time for a brief discussion with a representative of House Potter?" Harry was working on being correctly formal, but still had a way to go.

"Mum, Potter is here," the girl vanished into the back of the house. Harry momentarily saw another girl run across the corner of the room in the distance before he was met by a girl he did know, slightly.

"Hi Potter," the girl was a pleasant sort, was in Ravenclaw he believed. She was wearing blue jeans and a black rugby shirt that fell almost to her knees.

"Hello, I was hoping for a chance to talk to your mum, well probably you as well, depending on what comes up."

Morag looked at the fancy dressed boy and shrugged. "Mum will be out in a minute. Come in. Tea?"

"Yes thank you. This is Mark a friend of the family who is helping me."

"Are you here to talk about the marriage contract? I know it went badly, but I don't think mum thought she had a choice, short of farming us girls out." Her matter of fact delivery put Harry off a little, but then he remembered that she was in Ravenclaw and certainly no dummy. It may have been deliberate.

"I will get som…"

"I'll get it. You can entertain the famous Harry Potter." He wasn't sure whether to be entertained or insulted by the younger girl's comments. It certainly sounded like a jab at her sister.

"I was pretty shocked when mum told me you stood up to Dumbledore. Kind of impressed her I think." Harry decided to treat her how he wanted to be treated.

"Yes, it was pretty intense," he was still embarrassed a bit.

"So you came here to… what?"

"I think it would be better just to explain it once, when your mother gets here."

"Oh, well I will get her then. I think… she shot Harry a calculating look for a moment, then turned to go. Harry shook his head. Nothing was simple nor was it exactly as it seemed.

The lady of the house came around and he was surprised to see how muggle she looked in her jeans and short light white button up shirt that was just a bit too see through for Harry's taste, but everyone seemed quite comfortable.

"Mr. Potter," she held herself still for just a moment as though gathering courage.

"And this is Mark, a friend, please call me Harry."

"Lilly, are you getting the tea or playing?

Now, what can I do for you Mr. Potter, Harry?"

"I would like an opportunity to see how we can help each other, Mrs. MacDougal. It seems that someone put your very life in jeopardy yesterday by not giving you a full disclosure of exactly what was going on. I cannot say everything, but I can tell you that yesterday's ruckus was a result of someone spending a great deal of effort to control me, and as I am the only living member of Clan Potter, this becomes a much bigger deal immediately.

"I had no intention of putting your life in danger, but I must protect my house." He almost added and those I love, but caught himself in time.

"Well, I'm not sure what we could do for you Harry. It seems like, well your problems are much too big for us to help on."

"Which problems are you talking about?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't fond of his fame and it seemed to be worse that others were talking about all of his problems.

"May I guess that these were challenges your daughter has observed from school?" Mark put in. This successfully brought Harry around.

"You were awarded points and essentially, uh, got rid of a professor first year. The whole school was talking about Quirrel being involved with the old Death Eater group. Then second year it was the heir of Slytherin and the problem was solved by you being in the infirmary for almost a week, and unheard of number with Madam Pomfrey on her game.

"Last year was dementors and Mr. Black after you but you still managed, took on the werewolf professor at the end if the rumors were true and managed to make a Hippogriff disappear at the same time." She looked at the boy who was just a bit younger than her oldest and saw his shy recognition of his accomplishment in his smile.

"I had loads of help with everything, it isn't like I am some stupid hero or anything. And don't get on about me taking on Voldemort when still in diapers. We all know that is a load of garbage."

"So I was just thinking that Harry Potter problems are a bit much for us to handle. Not that I won't do whatever you need. I meant it when I gave my oath and I keep my promises. What do you want, Harry. I just have a few school age girls and not much else to interest a major house like Potter."

"Well, it is funny that you should mention that. Could I see a copy of a writing paper from each of your children? Do you have any good methods to get out anonymous mail?"

"Lilly, Morag, get me one of your recent essays or writing assignments." Morag looked at Harry funny for a moment.

"Can you get your friend in the owlery to mail letters using a couple different owls this summer? I would like to get some correspondence that isn't traceable back to me." The girls came back and Harry quickly looked over their writing. Both were fairly neatly done but rather different.

"Good," Mark said, "they aren't so similar as to be mistaken for each other's work."

"Well, now we have a job for you to do. I will be sending correspondence and I need it rewritten by Lilly, word for word into her own writing. Oh, Morag, didn't you take both Arithmancy and Runes last year?

"Yesss." She said slowly.

"Do you still have your notes?"  
"Oh, yes. I will get them." She disappeared into a back room for a bit before she came out with a rather impressive sheaf of notes.

"I will get them back to you. Thanks."

"So, the other thing we will need is a fealty oath from the two of you toward House Potter. That will have to include not letting yourself be overly influenced by Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort supporters. Do you see a problem with that?"

"Um, no."

"Good." Hermione had already written out an oath and soon House Potter had a new house in his alliance.

Professor Vector was busy actually reflecting on the quiet time, not favorably, at her summer house. It was rather lonely, since she didn't have company. She had always thought she would get married early in life and spend her days with part time research and raising children. Unfortunately, she thought, she had never managed to find the right man she was willing to give her heart to. As she mused on what to do today, she received an owl.

A pretty yellow owl landed next to her breakfast and she quickly removed the letter and was surprised to see a sheaf of what were obviously school papers. She laughed. Sometimes some well-meaning student wanted to share their notes with previous generations. She glanced at the letter.

"_Dear Professor Vector,_

_It is with regret that I have missed your third year class recently and I was hoping to convince you that I have seen the error of my ways._

_Enclosed are the first two weeks of lesson assignments. Whereas I do not have an easy way to take interim quizzes I was hoping that by doing these assignments I could show enough fortitude to prove I had the mettle to succeed in fourth year Arithmancy. I will endeavor to not only complete the year's assignments, but to put together a project with high quality enough to merit consideration. I hope to take the last year's final test if you allow the first night back at school._

_Should any of this make enough of an impression to allow me an academic hearing to for entrance into your most excellent fourth year course._

_Sincerely,_

_A newly dedicated student._

_Name withheld to ensure lack of bias in consideration._

She looked at the paperwork, noting that it was rather good, but she saw some beginner mistakes. It also appeared that the person wasn't working alone because there were scratched out sections and notes on what was done wrong. Someone who had some experience had corrected the work. She checked and found out that the corrections were accurate. The work was pre-graded.

She saw that the owl was waiting for a response and she laughed as she got out her parchment and wrote a positive response. Whoever it was deserved a chance at least.

This entire process was repeated for Ancient Runes and Harry Potter found out one thing. Most people become teachers because they enjoy teaching and a student eager enough to complete an entire year of school work on their own would make an excellent student.

Harry spent the remainder of his summer training so hard that they had to arrange healing potions for him to recuperate every several days. Still he wasn't satisfied and spent his other waking moments studying arithmancy, runes, legal documents and creating possible alliances. He worked with the tactical group on days with a 't', giving his instructor's fits as he took in knowledge but questioned everything about why things worked the way they did. Mark Granger called the Dursley's house several times and finally took over the paperwork necessary to make the Grangers Harry's official guardians, just in case something happened. A small desire to take some sort of revenge was quashed, as long as they got Harry the freedom to have a normal family life.

For much of this training Hermione took part as well, but she just didn't have the stamina to keep at it day after day. She also spent a great deal of time helping Harry understand Runes and Arithmancy, not to mention getting prepared for next year's classes, which Harry took a surprising amount of interest in, although he didn't have the drive she had.


	8. Change of position

Septima Vector and Bathsheba Babbling were standing in the waiting room at a small magical legal office. Why they were in this particular office they were not sure, but they had both answered in the positive about allowing a student to take their fourth year class but insisted that this unnamed student pass the end of third year tests. The agreement came in the form of legal documents that allowed them to change their mind if the student was less prepared than the rest of the class, but not based on any non-academic criteria. This was unusual in the least, but said person also had requested that they were allowed to take the end of year tests and have them graded the same day. They were being paid a small amount for the usage of their time.

Septima was actually fidgeted just a bit. For anyone else this would have scarcely been noticed, however her controlled demeanor meant that she was seldom seen with any but the sternest expression. However, she very much enjoyed a dedicated student. Today she was finally going to meet the one who had intrigued her all summer. She had assigned more than typical work assignment for this self-study program and the work had been quite good and in some cases inspired. She knew she had not seen this student in class because in a few assignments the approach had been nothing like she had ever seen. It was a pity the boy, for she was sure it was a boy, had almost touched genius for a moment. Unfortunately the extended proof had run into a few unforeseen impossibilities. She schooled her face again, digging deeply into her façade of indifference by calculating the inverse trajectory for the wand movements for the cleaning charm, as if there were a hopelessly left handed student with inverted perception. It was purely theoretical, but it was a fun exercise. The most skilled at mind reading would be just as baffled as most of her class.

She looked at her fellow teacher for a moment, noticing the scowling face and evident impatience. She didn't particularly like Professor Babbling, but respected the more intuitive art of runes and the respective magic involved. It was difficult when so much was about 'emoting into the canvas of the inscription your very soul.' That phrase sounded a bit like tripe to her. The poor dear would never be a

Bathsheba was actually not particularly happy with being here. If they hadn't offered a bit of a stipend as payment she would have been cross enough to not bother no matter how hard the phantom person worked. She didn't particularly like mysteries and had her doubts about whether this person was really doing their own work. It was quite good and she knew within a few points exactly where each of the better students ranked. She had NOT missed one.

When they walked into the room where the tests were supposed to be administered, they were shocked to see none other than Harry Potter sitting there waiting. He looked quite the student in nicer robes than they had seen the boy in and several quills and pieces of empty parchment sitting in front of him.

He stood with a smile. "Thank you for giving up some of your free time to help me overcome my education deficit," he said firmly.

"Mr. Potter, I am not here to showcase your fame. I don't think this was your work and I don't have the time to take out for a test that is worthless." Her fear of being used was in full force after seeing the famous Potter. She loved Hermione to death, but one thing she could never understand was why she hung around that boy.

"I see you have been hanging around Professor Snape," Harry said without malice. "It is only right that you should not play favorites. I understand Ms. Granger is one of yours, correct? Do you honestly think she would be willing to do my work for me? Granted I used another to copy my writing so no one knew who it was from, but the words and drawings, sketches, project and all other work was mine. I did work with others the same as if I has taken the class last year."

"Now I would like to play nice and say it doesn't matter that you signed a legal agreement to treat whatever student had done the work fairly as well as grade their test honestly. If there are reasons that Harry Potter cannot get an earned grade in your class, by all means let me know what, are those reasons." His speech had been written by Hermione and Mark and he had rehearsed it several times. Hermione had noted the grumbling about that Potter boy from her teacher and had taken action to prepare him for the worst.

"See here, it is my classroom and I can do what I like. I don't need your arrogant posturing to tell me what is right in my own classroom." Her voice had risen suddenly and the door opened.

One of the solicitors in the office looked in the door, "is everything all right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said immediately. He didn't want to push it any further. "We will be going with a different plan for Runes. Can you show Professor Babbling out and send in that monitor we talked about?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter."

Professor Babbling went with the solicitor and Harry didn't see her until the start of the term. As she left, the handsome young solicitor who had asked about Harry walked her toward the front door. "I'm afraid I was shocked at your reaction, Professor. I wasn't aware that Mr. Potter has such a base of haters."

"Now see here," she started and was stopped by him raising his hand.

"Why would you sign a legally binding agreement to give a student a test, then not follow through with it? It does beg the question."

"I cannot teach him, especially this year. I was specifically told not to."

"And can you share that information? For instance tell me who would have given such an order?"

"Not without losing my job. So… no I can't."

"Do you know of any educational reason for such a request? Or perhaps you suspect some other reason entirely."

"I… sorry. Enjoy your afternoon."

"Well it was interesting meeting you again, Professor, thank you."

The rest of the time went well with Harry easily passing his Arithmancy test and getting praise from the professor for his diligence. Harry was surprised how much it meant to him that he did well and was pleased with his 94%.

"I will see about getting this entered as your grade for last year's course, Mr. Potter." She paused and looked at him hard.

"Thank you, Professor," he looked up. "Is there something else?"

"You know Professor Babbling won't change her mind, Harry. She is as stubborn as an old shoe."

"I know, but I had to try. I will be taking the course self-study until I pass my OWLs. Even then I don't know if I will try to go to her class," he grinned to let her know he wasn't angry. She left the room shaking her head about the mystery of Harry Potter.

As she was about to exit the office, she heard a voice.

"Professor, could I have a moment of your time?" It was Adrian Jones, the solicitor who had asked about Harry.

"Certainly," she came into his office and sat on the fine couch.

"Would you say it went well?"

"Oh yes. He is quite bright and for the first time he is showing it. I don't know what happened about that, but it is good to have someone who appreciates the material. I mean Arithmancy is such an integral part of spell crafting, enchanting, spell modification, and even Runic Arrays require a good understanding of the subject.

"Now coming on the unknown, the subject practically shines in the ability to analyze…" she looked up suddenly, realizing she was babbling about her favorite subject.

"Go on, it is a fascinating subject. I am sorry I didn't do well enough on my OWLs to take a NEWT in the subject." She didn't think he was actually mocking her. "Had I a teacher as passionate about it as you, I likely would have done much better."

"Well, what did you really want to come here to talk about?"

"I understand you also received a NEWT in Ancient Runes, true?"

"Well, yes. I was two from a clean sweep. I don't suppose this is about getting Mr. Potter up to speed on the subject?"

"Actually, yes. I have here a test for the third year final that has had the answers removed and on a separate answer sheet. For Runes there is some interpretation and I would like to see if you would be willing to grade his test and, if you like what you see, consider being his tutor for the subject this year over fourth and fifth year material." His smile let me know that he knew what he had said and it wasn't misspoken, she had been eyeing him somewhat.

"I would be happy to, but it may cause trouble with the Headmaster."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about his involvement; he is quite busy at the moment." The underlying mirth in his voice suggested some huge joke she was not in on.

"Then this sounds like fun," she paused a moment. "Will you be working on this with Mr. Potter?"

He like the attention he was getting from the woman, "I will be involved as much as I can. Mr. Potter is a valuable client. Perhaps we can meet to discuss his progress after he takes this test. Are you busy for lunch?"

She smiled, "I think I am free."

"Good."

He left the room and explained things to Harry, who took the second test much slower than the first, but left with a respectable 92%. He was quite happy about the whole thing and when he heard that he would be getting tutoring from Professor Vector, he was in an even better mood.

Albus Dumbledore was currently in the Minister for Magic's office politicking with everything he had to keep Severus Snape out of prison and, to him more important, away from being given Vertaserum and questioned.

In this he had an unlikely ally, Lucius Malfoy. It was known to some that Severus was Draco Malfoy's godfather, a truly important position that required a fealty oath to the family to obtain. That sponsorship is one of the reasons the Governor's board of Hogwarts did not fight an accused Death Eater from becoming a teacher at the school.

What he didn't know is that on this particular day, he was exactly four hours too late to get everything he wanted. Someone from the Harry Potter camp had already made a visit to Amelia Bones and gave her an interesting proposal. She knew her chances of getting Snape convicted against Dumbledore's word were very slim. One more offer that tempted her made her willing to agree to their hare-brained scheme.

She walked into the tense meeting between the Minister and Chief Warlock with a smug smile on her face.

"Minister, you don't understand what harm beyond the rebellion of a simple boy is at stake here. Severus…" Albus' face looked less condescending and more worried at the moment. Fudge was being unreasonable.

They both turned to face her, a protest on her lips.

"You are both interested in whether we have a trial for Severus Snape, correct?" She hadn't lost her smug expression. "Perhaps you should read the article I have just received from a friend of Mister Potter."

"_Dear newspaper/magazine,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I have never had much reason to talk to the press but the current injustices toward Clan Potter dictate I take action. _

_In several recent events, our local Ministry for Magic has decided to refuse to try men who are charged with attacking Clan Potter with the sole purpose to end it in its entirety. Since at this moment Clan Potter simply means me, this is now a much simpler task than it was when a certain terrorist was attacking the magical community in 1981. _

_In the interest of justice, I do not seek retribution or vengeance at this time, but I do want those who have been accused to stand trial. I am not certain of all of the crimes committed against my family and would like to make the stance of Clan Potter quite clear. We will no longer be the rug trod under the feet of the legal system, those who are charged with upholding the law. We seek a Veritaserum proven guilt or innocence for the men so accused of instigating or attacking Clan Potter and causing the death of my parents. Investigation is the course to the truth, so should a summary execution be performed for either of the accused, Clan Potter will assume the truth is being covered up and legal protections for the accused are no longer the law of the land. _

_Hearsay has it that removing this execution order could result in the availability of that member of House Black in good standing who has received no good opportunity to defend himself in court. It is deplorable that no trial is on record for what was then the scion of House Black when others were given such. _

_Should no trial for Severus Snape or Sirius Black be forthcoming within thirty days, Clan Potter will cease friendly relations with Britain and seek our fortunes elsewhere. Our allies have determined that this would not greatly jeopardize our relationships nor would it encroach on our investments. _

_It is time for the Chief Warlock and Minister of Magic to take a stand, either for the law of the land or against it._

_Clan Potter begins the count now, day one._

_HP"_

"Here is an attached note. 'Unless some form of proper response is given reassuring Clan Potter proper legal action is being taken, copies of these letters will reach all the major publications in Magical Britain and over a dozen members of the ICW before the end of the day tomorrow. The rest of the ICW will be contacted about censuring Britain before the week is out.'

It is on the letterhead of the legal office of Brown and Cork."

"Now see here Dumbledore, can't you control this child?" Fudge was getting red in the face and he needed someone to blame.

"I'm afraid I there is nothing I can do when he isn't at school, Minister." The Headmaster was disconsolate himself, but he couldn't allow Fudge to know that. It would look far too weak.

"You know the easiest thing to do is to just have a trial for Sirius Black. After all we all know he is guilty and Cornelius, you weren't involved in his arrest and capture anyway. That lets us have some time to deal the Severus Snape's little problem.

"At least then your Golden Boy may still be in the country, Albus." Director Bones turned on her heel in a highly military fashion and left the room. 'Let the feeble minded and old men talk among themselves,' she said to herself. 'I have an old ally to assure I am still on their side.'

Meanwhile, at House Longbottom, Augusta scanned a letter that made her wince. She began again, reading it out loud to Neville, who was watching her curiously.

"_Greeting from Clan Potter and House Black, _

_In the previous three years since I have come to know Scion Neville Longbottom, I have been impressed with his integrity, courage and kindness. In past years, when difficulties came, Clan Potter befriended other houses and took alliance oaths between them to consolidate their opposition against the march of tyranny. I would like to propose a meeting to discuss such an alliance again and to bring into closer harmony our two great families._

"_Harry James of Potter of Clan Potter"_

"Neville, we are going shopping?" The blank look on his face almost brought tears of mirth to her eyes. There was no way he was negotiating a binding formal contract with one of the few surviving Clans when he was dressed so informally, and his previous dress robes certainly wouldn't fit.

Later the following evening, Harry Potter stepped quickly from the floo at the Longbottom house for their meeting. He was unsurprisingly accompanied by Hermione Granger, both in upscale robes with Harry sporting the Potter Clan crest on his and Hermione showing the half hash mark of a protected non-house member of one of the higher ranked houses. That it was similar to the mark Daphne Greengrass now sported bothered her only slightly at all and none tonight.

As they exited the floo, Hermione remembered their discussion a few days ago.

"Harry," Hermione had one of those looks like she didn't want to really say what she thought, but would anyway. "Why do you have trouble with the floo connections? Everyone else seems to be fine with it."

"Not sure," he said quietly as she gave him a hand up. He certainly didn't want to look like a fool to the Longbottom's tomorrow. "What can I do? It isn't like I get to do this every day to practice…" he got a sudden gleam in his eye. "Why can't we practice this? I've seen how superior some of the pureblood look while we struggle with magical transportation."

"This is like our conversation about clothing, right?" Hermione, never slow on the uptake, kept up with his thinking with little effort. He offered her his arm as they made their way to the expensive dinner.

She snapped her attention back to the Longbottom Heir standing almost at attention in very nice robes of deep blue, 'highlights his nice eyes,' she thought. She gave a proper curtsey and was just a bit startled at how well Harry pulled of this 'heel click and bow,' as he called it. It made her feel like a proper lady just a little bit more, not that she would likely admit that anytime soon.

Behind Neville was Madam Augusta Longbottom, the titular head of the family and, according to their best information, a formidable woman both in the political spectrum and as a witch.

"House Longbottom welcomes Potter and his guest to their home," Augusta said formally.

"House Potter is thankful of the invitation. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dowager Longbottom. Heir Longbottom, it is very good to see you again, I trust you," his eyes scanned both Augusta and her grandson for a very short pause, "both are well."

"Quite well, Scion Potter," Augusta replied.

"May I introduce my companion, fellow student and dear friend, Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione curtsied again and Neville bowed with a slight grin at the formalities. He was obviously quite at home in this environment, 'literally,' she thought.

"It is nice to meet you, Dowager Longbottom, and it is always good to see Mr. Longbottom again."

"Shall we?" Neville offered his arm to his grandmother and they both turned and led the group to an exquisitely decorated parlor, all in warm greens and lighter tans, with a large tapestry hanging on the front wall of a stag doing battle with three wolves. The movement was slow enough not to be distracting, but the work was beautiful, Harry thought.

As soon as they were perched on the settee, tea service appeared on the small adjacent tables. Neville rose and poured and then waited for the conversation to really start.

"I quite admire the touches of greenery you have added to the room." Harry said this as he was eyeing the over half a dozen discrete plants potting throughout the out of the way corners of the room. Augusta was again surprised by her guests. First because of their excellent manners since she was well aware neither had been through the extensive training Neville had and secondly because of the obvious respect they both had for herself and Neville. The mention of the plants first was a formal acknowledgement of her grandson's contribution to the household without being obvious about it. She wondered if the lad had any further Slytherin tendencies.

They made skillful conversation for several moments before the purpose of their visit became known. As expected, Harry began.

"Neville's bravery has always stood out to us."

"How did he show his bravery to you, Mr. Potter?" She still had not begun to use his formal title of Heir Potter or Scion Potter.

"Naturally it was in a conflict," Harry said casually. "He was actually opposed to my position at the time and boldly stood up to three of his year mates, offering to fight all three of us if necessary. They both noticed Neville's small smile at the memory and it was quite priceless.

"Really? I don't believe I have heard this story," Augusta said with a small laugh. She was delighted that the formidable wizard and witch both thought highly of Neville. He had often been a disappointment to her.

"Yes," Harry didn't elaborate on the story, but continued with the reason they had come in the first place. "It is that courage to defend what is right that has caught the attention of House Potter. We are always looking for talent and dedication, but add courage and integrity and then we are most enthusiastic to make sure our house's relationship is always a good one.

"House Potter would like to know what we can do for House Longbottom in return for House Longbottom's partnering with us in at least one but likely many joint ventures to come." Harry still struggled just a bit with the formal phrasing of this speech, but they had gone over it many times.

"Should you both be willing to enter into a treaty with us, House Potter believes it would be mutually beneficial and this could turn easily into a true alliance of brother houses."

Augusta Longbottom was quite surprised. A formal alliance was usually offered by means of marriage, but that wasn't exactly necessary. It meant at least a century of cooperation and likely multiple generations of working and socializing alongside one another, but the most important aspect was the desire for allies in the midst of a war. Allied families would treat each other as if they were directly blood related and defend their families to the death. Surely this boy wasn't suggesting that they were anticipating another war like what took her son and his wife.

"House Longbottom is honored at the suggestion of a formal alliance. I will need to consider these words carefully."

"Thank you, Dowager Longbottom, in either case we would be honored to keep house Longbottom as friends of House Potter and its allies."

This second announcement sounded like just an offer of friendship, but it this boy knew what those formal words meant, it was that he already had begun and made a formal alliance with one or more houses. To be perfectly frank, a real alliance would have to be with one of the 52 original British Wizarding families registered on the Wizengamut charter.

"Neville, why don't you show our guests to the dining room and I will be in directly," Augusta said suddenly.

Neville offered his arm to Hermione, leaving Harry to follow. He was quite happy with this, having had a crush on the girl for some time. He was pretty sure she would go to Harry, though.

Augusta came in five minutes later to find the teens talking in pleasant voices, obviously comfortable with each other even under these formal circumstances. They did live together for most of the past three years.

Dinner became a very pleasant affair as she played hostess, appreciating the good manners and compliments from her guests. She stayed rather silent during the meal, contemplating the young man before her and the possible drawbacks of this alliance he seemed to be proposing. Finally at dessert, she spoke what was on her mind.

"Mr. Potter, I have given careful consideration to your proposal of a treaty between our houses. I had a great deal of respect for James when he was engaged in the last war effort. It seems the apple does not fall far from the tree." For the first time in her life, she looked a Neville to get his permission before she spoke on his behalf. If their respect of his was so great, she could hardly dismiss this in front of them. Perhaps he had grown more that she saw on the surface. As she turned to look at her boy, she saw for the first time his unflinching gaze coming back. He nodded just a bit to show his favor for the alliance. She ignored his wide eyes at her even asking his opinion even this much. "We would be happy to be aligned with House Potter in any good enterprise."

Harry seemed to visibly relax at her words. With a flourish he withdrew some small parchments and handed one to her and another was given to Neville. After reading it several times, she sent her elf for a quill and signed the agreement.

He quickly proffered other documents including some requests for additions to their green houses to include mandrake, devil's snare, and other dangerous plants. She knew Neville could cope with such things but wondered for a moment before realizing just what this list meant.

"Mr. Potter, these look like preparations for war."

"Many times in the past our two houses have fought against those who kill the innocent side by side. This is my proposal. Included is advanced training in combat and dueling, purchase of several rare and valuable seeds or plants. I will uphold my end of this alliance and you will find several negotiated trade agreements coming soon." Harry's smile warmed the heart of the old woman. He genuinely liked Neville and was quite excited about this bond forming between their houses. This was the final word as far as she was concerned. Should she die tomorrow, Neville had good friends to fall back on. His uncle Algie was not in a particularly good relationship with her at the moment and she didn't want to trust the boy's welfare with him.

With this document, and the small note he saw attached for just his eyes, Neville had even more enthusiasm for the remainder of the dessert. He quietly nodded at Harry, when the ladies were talking somewhat about a future gathering just at yule, and who should be included. He was surprised to hear Hermione mention a few names on the possible list which included the Davis family of all things.

After they said their goodbyes, Neville went to his greenhouse and carefully prepared the request Harry had made. The next morning his owl was winging its way to the Granger house carrying a peculiar plant.

This was just one of several meeting that were scheduled for the summer holidays as Harry began collection allies for the future unpleasantness. It was surprising how well some of the trades went. It was only a few days after his successful meetings with Longbottom, that the Bones, Davis, and Carmichael families were added to his alliance. He was a little concerned about Eddie Carmichael though, the boy seemed quite concerned with money. These were just the major meetings and did not constitute the majority of his time, since he was still dedicated to training himself and his allies.

His final major destination over the summer was a meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Since it was summer, the headmaster wasn't in attendance, but Depute Headmistress McGonagall was in present.

He wore nice but not too fancy wizard robes with the Potter Crest clearly shown on the left breast over the heart. He was not surprised to find his transfiguration professor glaring at him slightly, but since he had come in the other entrance just before the meeting started, she didn't have time to chastise him about his presence.

"Are there any other new agenda items?" the proctor said in a monotone, not even glancing at the student and extra adult in the room. They hadn't even bothered to ask, expecting some petty grievance or another.

"I would like to add an item, Honorable Board." The stern man in muted dress robes said firmly.

"What is your request?"

"It is for dispensation for student Morag McDougall to allow for a transfer of courses after third year begins."

"Why is this in front of this board? It is already the policy of the school to allow such transfers, provided the student tests out of the prerequisite coursework."

"Isn't that subject to the headmaster's discretion? I don't believe the headmaster is exactly happy with that student at this time."

"Who are you and why are you concerned about this student?"

"I am a solicitor from the offices of Cork and Brown. I am simply representing a student. There are no plans for financial reparations at this time even after the intimidation tactics were used. We simply want the policy of the school to be clear and to address all students equally, regardless of their current disagreements with the headmaster. After all it is boarding school not a military one." The man smiled at the misdirection he had used, noticing that it was going well.

"What is the student's name again?"

"I asked about Morag McDougall. She is a fourth year Ravenclaw who is looking to transfer from divination to Care of Magical Creatures. Her testing is not yet completed, but she plans to switch coarse-work immediately following her testing."

There was a brief period of intense discussion concerning the policy and whether the headmaster should be overruled in his attempt to overrule the existing policy. Finally, they voted to uphold the policy and issued a written statement for the headmaster to comply with their request.

"We are not giving you carte blanche to correct the headmaster." The proctor said with a sneer as he handed the solicitor a copy of the decree. "This document expires in ninety days so it will not be good for next term."

The man simply nodded and left with the document.

"Mr. Potter, do you have an agenda item to add."

"Yes I do honorable governors." He pulled out a sheaf of papers and glanced at the top one.

"I would like to propose additional qualifications, other than subject expertise, be required of teachers and faculty for Hogwarts."

"What sort of requirements are you suggesting?"

"I believe some ability to communicate and get along with students should be expected, as well as the desire to impart knowledge. It may be a good idea to have staff not desirous of causing pain to the students as opposed to teaching or caring for them."

"Surely you aren't suggesting that we have teachers who enjoy hurting students teaching at the school?" Madam Longbottom practically growled out her question.

"I have here, fifty student complaints sworn on each of these three offences. There were more but these were the most articulate. I had some fellow students rewrite the statements word for word to ensure they can't be tracked to the original submitter." Harry smirked slightly, knowing this would make it worse, but he didn't think there would be any choice. Very few were willing to submit their names if they were still attending. The twenty letters he had of students who had since graduated and had no immediate family at Hogwarts he kept for an emergency.

The ensuing discussion took almost three hours as the board looked over the complaints and finally sent Harry away with nothing resolved. No one saw the smile he displayed as he returned home. 'Mischief managed,' he said to himself. He took Hermione's hand as soon as he entered the living room and they went off for a bit of quiet time before he updated the rest of the adults on the meeting at dinner.

The next week he would be heading back to the Hogwarts Express, a completely different Harry Potter.


	9. From Summer to School

In preparation for going back to school, and other things, Hermione confronted what she considered her worst enemy and threw up her hands in disgust. 'IT' had caused her so many problems and 'IT' was going down, hard. She was not about to lose one more night of sleep or shed any more tears on such a thing.

"This is WAR!" she all but shouted, her emotions all a tumble due to recent events that not even her fledgling mental disciplines could handle.

It had all started when she had just finished her third 'official' date with Harry, and she was pretty sure he was hoping for a kiss or something as she was being let off at the door. He was living with Sirius now. She looked up as he smiled nervously and stepped forward, his eyes glanced down at her mouth and she tried to give him a reassuring smile while ignoring the light wind that was blowing the bottom of her dress against her legs. Just as he leaned to her several locks of hair escaped from their carefully secured position and landed in her mouth while others lashed Harry in the face. His newly glasses free eye was too tempting a target for the evil hair of doom and it instantly teared up at being so accosted. This naturally caused Harry to pull back, losing some of his confidence. She struggled mightily and managed to not say the ugly word that came to her mind. The moment had passed and he simply said goodnight.

Closing the door behind her hard, but not quite with a slam, she stalked up the stairs, not realizing the mild chaos she was creating in her parent's room.

"That doesn't sound good," Olivia said, hoping to get a rise out of her quieter husband. They had still been up at half eleven when their girl got home, but didn't want to be too obvious about it.

"We don't know what it was about," he said, still reading the last book Sirius sent him on the history of the magical world.

"You can go check if you like, but there are going to be consequences." With an all too familiar patient look, Olivia glanced over at her husband. He often made cryptic comments like this and seldom could be convinced to explain them. Sometimes she looked like a fool because he saw something she didn't, until she would remember his little comment. It was a quite irritating habit of his.

Still, she was a mother with a dating daughter who was obviously upset at something just after her date.

"Hemione, are you okay?" she called quietly through the door and with just a pause opened it anyway.

Mark continued smugly reading his book, guessing this was something very hormonal, but not too bad since it was still obvious how shy the two were with each other at the moment. The sudden shriek had him out of his chair and down the hallway before thought.

"PUT DOWN THOSE SCISSORS!" Olivia shouted. A moment later Mark bust into the room with visions of self-harm and possibly suicide fleetingly going through his mind. It was always just in the back of his mind since a friend's son had killed himself a few years ago. The boy had been almost exactly Hermione's current age. Instantly seeing the situation, it was all he could do to not burst out laughing at the terrible danger his girl was putting her unruly locks of hair through by threatening them with a pair of barber shears. The women in his life had a new problem to solve.

The next few days were spent with some extra kindness toward his daughter who, like teen girls the world over, was convinces she was ugly. It wasn't until they managed to ask the right questions that Hermione was whisked off to see a professional while Harry was training one afternoon.

The results were seen when Harry came over with Remus for dinner that night. As soon as he walked in his new control over his emotions was seriously put to the test. Hermione was sitting at the table, having not greeted him at the door as she usually did. She was wearing a light jumper and jeans since the weather had cooled and it was drippy outside, but her apparel and the light makeup she usually gave a miss were not what immediately got Harry's attention.

Her hair was gone. Well not completely, but it was a maximum of four inches at any point and cropped to fit closely to her head in an attempt at a layered look with not enough hair to quite do the job. Inside he was shell shocked. Like many a man, he very much liked the look of longer hair. He paused for a second, not sure what to say while noticing her obvious nervousness.

"Wow, Hermione, you look good." He was doing his best to be sincere, since he still thought she looked good. "Finally lose that fight with your brush?" He said in a jesting tone as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. His smile seemed real, but Hermione was quite alert to the tension in his shoulders and wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"Hey," Sirius' voice came from behind Harry, "what is the holdup with dinner? I thought we came here to eat." The tension broke and the new arrivals got themselves sorted and dinner was immediately underway.

"You should have seen the power casting Harry did today," Remus tossed into the slightly awkward pause in conversation.

"What was it like?" Mark asked, glad for the chance to move the discussion in a direction that would give everyone a chance to breathe. He immediately knew what the problem was, but wasn't sure who else got it.

"I saw him casually cast over fifty high energy spells in less than ten minutes and he was still ready to come back for more. He did this while dodging and occasionally putting up a shield. Any hesitation or block or whatever was holding him back is well and truly gone.

Harry barely listened to the conversation as his mind whirled. He was planning to introduce Hermione as his girlfriend to the school and she was wearing a haircut that every pureblood in the school would think was a mockery of their customs and culture. The teachers would be just short of giving her detention for it, and that wasn't the worst part. He absolutely hated it. He was completely tuned out for any talk that night and barely made it through the meal.

"I hope everyone will excuse me tonight, I am pretty tired," his voice didn't hold the tinge of desperation he felt. He gave Hermione a long hug before he left, almost immediately followed by Remus and Sirius. Harry spent the next six hours casting spells at or above his level, finally moving over to the a divan and collapsing into it so exhausted he could barely move.

His early departure left the Granger house in near chaos for the second time that week. After a few tense minutes spent on cleanup, and without a word to anyone, Hermione stormed up the stairs tears running down her face. She knew Harry well enough to know that he really didn't like her new look.

It wasn't until half nine the next morning that the other shoe dropped. Harry came to the house alone while Hermione's parents were at work.

"Hey beautiful," he said as she answered the door, obviously not very awake yet despite having been dressed and had her morning tea hours ago.

She quietly moved aside, not liking the tension between them at all, but not willing to budge on the matter either.

"I don't plan to leave the house until we can get over this, you know." He also knew he had not hidden his reaction to her new look.

Hermione went over to the settee, planning to let him fix his own morning tea, but he followed and sat down in an adjacent chair.

The discussion over the day ranged from hair to apparel and what appearances were expected in the wizarding world, as well as how she was now with him in representing House Potter. Ultimately, Harry had to insist on a few things and no one was particularly happy about it. They spent the last two hours of the day before dinner cuddling, okay again as a couple.

The hair growth potion was taken before bed and Hermione quietly went back to her private war. Unfortunately, they wouldn't get a chance to see each other until they were heading toward the train and Hogwarts a few days hence.

On the platform, it took only two minutes before everyone just stopped and stared. Harry Potter had arrived, but this wasn't the same Harry with hunched shoulders in bedraggled clothing they were used to seeing. This young man was fully upright and confident, smiling and looking slightly wistful as he had just finished saying goodbye to 'friends and family.'

On his arm was Hermione Granger in a close fitting skirt with a light white blouse looking better than anyone had seen her. It of course immediately started rumors about them dating and many more things as well, some of them not for repeating in polite company.

Soon they boarded the train and the spectacle was gone leaving tongues wagging across those still waiting to meet someone.

The Weasley family just barely managed to make the train, as usual, and Ron came barreling into their compartment moments later.

"The runts are getting smaller every year," he said without greeting his friends.

"Hello Ron," Harry started. "Do you think someone shrunk the first year students?" He smirked at Ron's startled expression.

"Hermione, Ron is under the impression we have a problem with the younger students. Can we look into a growth potion this term?"

With a nod in Ron's direction, "perhaps a shrinking potion would be easier to administrate?" she quipped, the implication of shrinking Ron to account for the size difference was completely missed.

Deciding to tackle some of the difficult issues right out of the gate, Harry continued.

"You know, Mr. Weasley," Ron's head snapped up at the slightly formal form of address, "we both owe Miss Granger an apology for our behavior last year towards her."

"What, she was mental last year, taking every course." This was Ron's first chance to see a different Harry Potter.

"Ron," there was just a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Sorry," he smiled his 'let's just forget about it smile' and turned to finally look at the girl he had been talking to. She looked different and was much more 'girl like' in his eyes. He started to feel something he wasn't quite used to around her. Sitting up straighter, just a bit, he stared for a moment, with neither of his friends commenting about his rude behavior.

"Okay, sorry for being such an arse last year."

Harry looked at her as she nodded, knowing it probably wouldn't be profitable to make anything else out of it.  
"Hermione," Harry looked at her intently, "I apologize for not being a good friend and supporting you as well as I should have while you were over exerting yourself in your studies. I also wish to say I am sorry for my treatment of you after the broom incident. Please let me know how I can redeem myself." He kissed her hand gently while Ron looked like he has just witnessed a car crash, eyes wide with surprise.

"Apology accepted, Mister Potter, and I have some ideas about your redemption we can discuss later."

"Perhaps during the first Hogsmead weekend, Miss Granger, would be acceptable?"

"That would suffice, Mister Potter." Both laughed quietly under their breath as Ron tried to come to terms with what he had just heard. The door opened and Dean Thomas and a blond girl Harry didn't recognize entered. They greeted Dean but the girl didn't look up at anyone and quietly sat down and began to read a magazine upside-down.

"Hello Ron," she said as if she had suddenly realized she wasn't alone in the compartment.

"Ungh," was the response.

"I am Harry Potter, the beautiful girl by my side is Hermione Granger and across from us on your left is Dean Thomas," Harry noticed as she finally looked up that she had protruding blue eyes that were almost unnaturally light in color and she didn't appear to need to blink as often as most people.

"It is nice to meet you, Harry Potter," in the middle of this Seamus rapped on the window and Dean mumbled something then hurried out the door. "I see your infestation is very much improved," the girl said in a lilting voice, during which the door banged shut as Dean made his escape. "Do you have a wrackspurt funnel?"

Harry looked puzzled for a moment before answering the odd girl with the odd question. "I don't think so."

"Then does your intended suck them out through your ear, I heard that in some cases other things can be used, but I haven't seen that tried yet." Both Harry and Hermione were startled to hear her use the term intended, but didn't particularly comment on that.

"Actually the details of our relationship are family matters that we don't discuss openly." Harry said, noticing that she didn't balk in the least at his firm tone.

"Are you also keeping your destiny as she slayer of the snake secret?" she said in the same dreamy voice she used earlier.

Taking another second, he answered with an honest 'yes,' believing she meant Voldemort. He wondered off hand if she was some sort of seer.

"We are about to be invaded by a bleached galumph. I will keep your secrets Harry Potter." Harry, even though he did not see a flicker of movement, thought he 'felt' a slight wink from the odd girl. Then the door slid open and one of Harry's least favorite people barged in.

"Hey scarhead, I heard you couldn't even afford tickets to the World Cup." In the magical world there was only one World Cup. "Even weasels made it, though someone had to give them the tickets."

"I take it you are Draco at the moment and not acting as Scion Malfoy?" The pause as the boy had to start his brain was comical, and Ron picked the worst time to snort.

Draco turned, "don't make noise when your betters are taking, weasel." Expecting a harsh retort, he was surprised again when Harry got Ron's attention and shook his head slightly.

"What's that Potty?" Draco turned back to Harry.

"House Potter requests a minute of Scion Malfoy's time, preferably in the next day or two, what say you?" Harry Potter using proper forms of address in the middle of being insulted threw Malfoy so far off track that he knew he didn't have the ability to understand or even cope with it at the moment. He gaped his mouth nodding slightly, whether intentionally or not was unclear, as he froze for another moment then turned his back and left the compartment saying something insulting to his 'bodyguards' to get them out of the way.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed after the door slammed. "What is wrong with you? Hermione you're mental for letting him act like he wants to talk with Malfoy? Mental and …" Harry moved forward in a semi-crouched position and placed his hand firmly on Ron's shoulder.

"Ronald," Harry's voice was deceptively quiet, "you have been my friend for three years, just two months longer than Hermione has. In the past I have overlooked certain insults against my other friends, but if you will want to pay attention to the fact that some things have changed. I will no longer allow these insults to the finest girl I know. Stop insulting Hermione and keep anything you hear this morning secret. You can do that for your best friends can't you?"

"Sure Harry." Ron's rant died as he saw how serious his friend was being. Surprisingly he actually started to think, wondering if he was putting his friendship with Harry on the line with his rant.

"But it's Malfoy," he said much quieter and with less venom, sending a pleading look to Hermione, completely ignoring the fact he had just finished calling her mental.

With a smile that made his green eyes sharpen, Harry answered, "I know."

Harry sat back down and after a short while everyone relaxed and began talking about their summer.

In the back of his mind Harry was going over the next thing on his itinerary. He thought it would be the headmaster, but wasn't sure. He still had the head of Gryffindor and one teacher to confront if the headmaster didn't further interfere.

In the headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was still stuck. He had in front of his two documents, one of which he had to sign in the next few minutes and he still did not know which one was correct. He needed to keep Harry Potter under his control to ensure the boy made it to his final resting place, but to do that he had to have the boy's trust. Which one of these would actually show the boy that the prophecy was true and still have the child's trust at the end of the term? His alarm on the door chimed and he touched the invisible portrait near his desk, seeing an image for a second before he removed his hand and the wall looked blank again.

"Come in, Minerva." She looked quite displeased and he took this to mean she knew what he was considering.

"It is good to see you so chipper, Professor."

"Thank you. Perhaps it would be a good time to give me an explanation for holding the final roster for two of my students until minutes before the feast?"

"Indeed," he signed the document on the right, frowning slightly as he did so.

"Thank you professor," she took the document and scanned it briefly before immediately heading to the main entrance for the introduction to the first years.

In the great hall not too much later, the sorting hat sang its song and all the first years were sorted. Harry watched with amusement as Draco abused the family privilege to have personal mail delivered at the table from Gringotts, having his mail forwarded by the bank as if it was a family financial missive. He was about to get up when the headmaster stood.

He gave a short speech about school and announced quiddich was cancelled and the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts. Harry completely forgot himself for a few minutes as he tried to figure out how many things this changed in their plans for the year. He was quite pleased when Professor McGonagall walked over to his table.

"Mr. Potter, I must say Miss Granger has been a good influence on you. Here is your new schedule. I hope you know what you are getting yourself in to."

"Yes, Professor, thank you for your concern. On an unrelated note, may I ask that you attend any conferences I may need to have with the headmaster? I do not have the support of parents to stand up for my positions in things…" he left the obvious unsaid. She was the one who delivered the speech about the house being your family less than an hour ago, after all.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she would deny the faintest bit of a smile crossing her face, but Hermione noticed it as Harry turned to explain to Ron about his new schedule.

Harry had his next move ready, but decided to wait for the main event of the year to be talked about first, thankful that he wasn't the primary topic of conversation. Unfortunately that was only true in certain places. The rumors started in Ravenclaw, of all places.

"Cho, did you see Potter at the opening feast?"

"Yeah," Cho said in a non-interested voice.

"He seems a bit taller than last year and certainly not so much skin and bones." She looked at Cho who seemed to be doodling something in a notebook. "His eyes look good now that they aren't covered up with ugly glasses. Dreamy even.

"You know I heard he was best in class in defense last year, even better than most of our year." She knew Cho really admired academic talents and wasn't surprised to see her head come up suddenly.

"But he is a real drudge in everything else," Cho interjected, thinking she knew where her friend was going with this. "No I do not want to go out with him." Marietta smiled, she knew Cho would now be thinking of the famous green eyed boy and the rest would just happen naturally.

Breakfast the next morning was all about upcoming classes for the Ravenclaw boys, but the girls spent quite a bit of time talking about the boys who changed over the summer and who looked better for it. Before long Harry Potter was the topic of conversation, which soon spilled over to the other tables as friends from other houses greeted one another and dropped hints on the topic of the day.

Completely oblivious to all of this was Harry Potter, certain the excitement of the tournament would overpower any minor changes in his life that were visible to the rest of the school. Still, as he escorted Hermione to class, like any good boyfriend, he received a lot of greetings from pretty girls, complete with some blushing and giggling from those he hadn't talked to before. He was always polite.

Transfiguration was particularly good for Harry this year as his concentration was, unknown to him, dramatically better. Hermione smiled more as they reviewed last year's spells. He got full marks from her for not only casting them almost all the first time, but the quality detail and quality was sometimes on a par with Professor McGonagall's.

At lunch the rumor mill finally caught up to them and Katie Bell plopped down next to Harry. Hermione had always like Katie, who she considered 'normal looking' like her and not some girly type who was more interested in clothes and makeup than studies and Quidditch.

"Hey Harry, looking good. Did you have a nice summer?"

"Sure, it was brilliant."

"You two look cozy, you going out?"

Harry had known it wouldn't take long and his eyes asked Hermione for permission. After receiving a quick nod he replied.

"Absolutely, Hermione's brilliant in more ways than one and I wanted to see what we could be together."

"Good for you both. What do you think about this tournament?"

"It looks like it will be a lot of trouble, actually."

"But we can meet students from other schools," Hermione added.

"What, Harry not enough for you already?" Hermione looked flustered and didn't reply to the joke.

"Loves to learn, my girl does, and she's right. We should look at making friends with students from the other schools." Katie laughed at how Harry's understated complement had Hermione in a bit of a flutter.

The conversation turned to other things as Hermione asked about some of the fourth year studies Katie had last year. After a few more minutes, Harry removed a flat rectangular package from his book bag and stood. He knew people would be watching but he was internally started that nearly the entire hall quieted as he approached the Slytherin table.

"Scion Malfoy," Harry said in a clear voice, "House Potter would like to apologize for its rude rejection of the offer of fellowship at our first meeting." Harry handed Draco the box, which he opened immediately to see a silver-tipped writing quill made from some exotic green bird feather, the perfect Slytherin gift.

Draco didn't respond for a long second, still not believing what was going on.

"Perhaps our houses can work together on some future enterprises," Harry continued not surprised at his nemesis being unable to speak.

"Hell no, Potter. You and your traitor friends can piss off."

"Should others not of a similar mind wish to deal with House Potter," his eyes raked the rest of the table where surprise and caution was mirror in the eyes of many. He especially noted that Daphne Greengrass's mask was fully in place. She wasn't giving anything away. "The door is still open for now."

One of the prefects, Pucey if Harry remembered correctly, spoke up. "It is nice to see you showing proper respect, Potter," there was no sarcasm in his tone even if there was caution.

"Even Gryffindor's can learn from their mistakes, Mr. Pucey isn't it?" At his nod Harry gave a quick nod in acknowledgement. He would have to write to his mentors about getting information on the Pucey family. After a brief pause he returned to his place at the Gryffindor table ignoring the amazement of nearly the entire school.

The next day potions class was just as awkward as he expected. "Potter, you will sit with Miss Greengrass, as her partner is missing for the morning." Harry was not sure what this was about except to separate him from Hermione, who had entered on his arm. He just nodded and moved to the table where the lovely Miss Greengrass was looking at her head of house skeptically.

Daphne kept her eyes fixed on Professor Snape for a long moment before she began to get out her potions kit, noticing Harry had already levitated his cauldron over for use. The entire time they brewed, a review potion from last year, Professor Snape stood just behind Harry, occasionally making a snide comment about his skills with cutting and grinding or even how he sat in his seat.

At one point Daphne stretched back trying to alleviate the tension in her neck and shoulders caused by sitting next to her secret betrothed and having her head of house standing close enough that she could tell what kind of soap he used. She didn't say anything as every boy's head in the room turned toward her for a moment and several were openly staring for a moment before her icy expression flashed around the room. Only Harry had not overreacted, but the professor couldn't see the boys' face.

Harry and Daphne's potion was turned in without comment by the sneering professor and both students ignored the entire uncomfortable incident.

As uncomfortable as class was, it had nothing on the ancient runes. Professor Babbling was doing her best Snape impression without the benefit of control.

"Mr. Potter, since you think you can break all the rules and still attend class, why don't you demonstrate your superior knowledge by drawing the four Egyptian elemental runes on the board for the class."

"Yes Professor," Harry stood and drew the runes carefully, having some difficulty with both earth and water. The tight circles were difficult in the first one for earth and the proportions of the pictorial water were hard as well. "You may sit in that seat Potter, so your ineptitude does not affect other students and you cannot further cheat off of their work." She pointed to a desk a noticeable distance from the rest where Harry sat alone.

Harry lost thirty points by the end of the class for not having drawn a newly taught fourth year rune correctly, even though only Dean had gotten it right at the time, his artist's skill coming to the fore. Just as class ended Harry saw Morag McDougall greet her sister, who appeared to be heading for him.

"Ah, Miss Lillian, what can I do for you," Harry said before the girl could actually speak. She was just a bit shy of him now that he was essentially her Clan Elder.

"The Headmaster told me to fetch you, Elder Potter." Inwardly Harry rolled his eyes at the title, the girl must be more nervous than he thought.

"Lillian, you should call me Harry or at the most formal Mister Potter when in school. Did the headmaster give anything away about why he wants me?"

"No," she didn't trust her voice to say more. For some reason he was much more… something than when he visited their home during the summer.

"I will come forthwith," Harry said, coming almost to attention and then suddenly relaxing again with a half-smile that almost made the girls knees go weak. His intention was to get her over her nervousness but he had no idea that he had just caused the opposite, as he watched her rush down the corridor toward her sister's retreating back.

He turned and smiled as Hermione came up, "Miss Granger, may I escort you to the Great Hall and I am afraid I will be missing for lunch. The headmaster would like to speak to me it seems."

"Thank you, Mister Potter," she said taking his arm with an exaggerated step.

After dropping Hermione off at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, he approached his head of house. "Professor, I received a notice to go to the headmaster's office." He didn't give any more information, remembering something one of his summer tutors had mentioned, 'Knowledge is power in all manner of politics, especially in personal interactions. Keep others you don't trust with less information and find out what they do know.'

"I had not heard this, Mister Potter. Then why are you standing here?"

"I think if this was school related you would know and if it is not school related, I would like someone to accompany me as my advocate. Would you be willing to do so?" The almost formal request surprised the starched professor and she read into it that there was some trouble expected.

Offering his arm as she stood, no longer taller than him, inwardly she smiled. Someone had grown up in more ways than one this summer.

"Blood pops," Harry waited for the stairs to turn after Professor McGonagall had given the password.


	10. Settling In

Settling In

Harry put on his game face and entered the 'den of the enemy,' as he called it in his mind. He didn't really believe that the headmaster was his true enemy, but he certainly wasn't his friend at the moment. Internally he was going over all the things he hoped for in this meeting.

"Come in Harry," the headmaster said in a slightly jovial tone. He would let the boy make the first angry move then he could be directed much more easily. Harry looked over at Fawkes and immediately felt the full weight of the magical bird's stare. It was like eating his favorite dessert, even more so. He barely managed to ignore the reaction and not show a huge smile.

"Good morning Headmaster," Harry saw out of the corner of his eye 'the bat' hiding to pounce. He resisted the urge to react and simply stood there waiting for the headmaster to invite him to a chair and see what the man was planning from this meeting.

"Thank you for bringing him, Minerva," the headmaster's tone made it clear this was a dismissal.

"I was hoping she could stay, headmaster." Harry's voice was quiet and everyone in the room mistook it for docility.

"My boy, I simply wish to discuss your current arrangements, nothing that needs to involve your head of house." He used a subtle compulsion charm to push the boy into accepting his suggestion.

Harry paused for a moment as the unbidden thought that he didn't need the chief lioness surfaced. He idly wondered why that was, then firmly clamped down on it.

"What is that sir?" Harry asked, causing everyone in the room to look at him strangely.

"Harry my boy," the headmaster cast another stronger compulsion charm.

Harry felt the trickle of sweat starting at his hairline as he pushed back against the suggestions again, now realizing what it was. He was stubborn and it was paying off at the time.

"I would like to see your hands, headmaster, to be sure that there are no magical spells being cast of which I am not aware," his voice dropped slightly.

"Just as arrogant and presumptuous as always Potter, no one is casting anything and here you are insulting Headmaster Dumbledore." Everyone else in the room paused for a time waiting as Harry just stared at the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall finally broke the silence, "why would you think that someone would be casting spells on you in the Headmaster's office."

"It is the reason I asked you here, Professor. It also has not escaped my notice that you seem to be the only one in the room that believes the headmaster innocent of this breach of etiquette. Although, using certain charms, depending on the strength of the charm, could be considered a criminal act."

"Mr. Potter, those are serious allegations, what proof do you have?"

"I have simply asked to ensure the headmaster's hands are where I could see them. I have made no official accusations, but I believe it is good to err on the side of caution. That would be a Slytherin trait wouldn't it, Professor Snape?"

"Twenty point from Gryffindor and detention, Mr. Potter for insult to the headmaster."

Again there was a long pause before Dumbledore finally spoke up, trying to be the kind and gentle grandfather figure he portrayed. "You seem to be quite calm, my boy. Is there anything you wish to say?"

"Yes, would you please put your hands where I can see them, or is there a reason that you do not wish to do so?" There was no response either in action or verbally from the headmaster, but that didn't mean his head of house had been struck silent.

"Mr. Potter, stop this nonsense. Why are we here?"  
"I am here to see if the headmaster is still trying to force me away from my improved class schedule, changes that have already been allowed. I asked you here because there is a bit of a tense relationship between the headmaster and Clan Potter at the moment and I trying to determine how best to remedy that situation.

"Headmaster?" she turned to look at her one time mentor.

Harry, however, stepped quickly between the two as if he was moving to see Fawkes again, neatly intercepting the spell that the headmaster had just sent to Minerva.

"Why do I now have the desire to disapprove of any late changes to cross schedules because I have to rebalance the point projections again?" Harry looked at his head of house and smiled. "What does that even mean?"

Harry had finally seen the very small movement at the headmaster's shoulder and determined the exact moment when the headmaster would cast a compulsion spell. He then stepped move further toward Fawkes and began to rub the back of his head with his off hand. This time he conjured a quick shield and the stronger compulsion charm flared briefly against it.

No one said a word for a full minute as Harry's eyes narrowed, leaving the shield up. The room took on a slightly warmer cast as Harry's anger built up from his frustrations allowing it to seep into his magic strengthening the shield, then the room grew suddenly much colder in an instant as the boy took control of his owner emotions and concentrated on the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter appears right to be cautious. Albus please put your hands on the desk," it was a testament to her control that there was only a slight increase in her Scottish accent.

"I think we now know the real reason Professor Snape is such a valuable asset to you Headmaster."

The non sequitur caught the rest of the room by surprise. It was unfortunate, but Harry had discussed what direction they expected this entire conversation to go with his team several times. It was time to put the naive Gryffindor to rest as far as these people were concerned.

'Mr. Potter?" He looked into her eyes, noticing the anger and assumed it was for him.

"Can you approve my new classes, professors, so I am no longer on probation?"

The headmaster knew the longer he kept Harry in the room the higher a chance he would reveal more than he wanted.

"Yes, my boy," he continued in a disappointed voice.

"And perhaps see that I am treated fairly in all my classes? It is a sad state of affairs when I even have to make such a request. Perhaps no one has noticed, but I am taking my education seriously now." Harry, for all his coaching was still a young teen and he couldn't help but add a barb to his last comments. "I just wish everyone in the room would do the same."

The three exclamations from 'brat' to 'my boy' didn't startle him all that much.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with everyone in the room on a tirade about how much they deserved none of the accusations and Harry listened, practically taking notes in his head. He nodded when they expected him to and just stayed silent. After everything was all said and done, he was allowed to leave and none of the educators noticed that he had not said another word after their speeches, certainly not retracting his earlier statement.

That night Harry served his detention and was on track to earn back the points he had lost, but he didn't see much of an improvement in the two teachers that were now trying to make his life quite miserable. Unfortunately for them, he now had firm control over his emotions which made antagonizing him quite a bit more difficult.

Later, in the dorms, Pavarti and Lavender approached Hermione as she was leaving the shower. To say they weren't friends would be just a bit of an understatement, so she was surprised at their forwardness.

"So girl, spill. What is he like as a boyfriend? How is the kissing and what else do you two get up to, she pushed her hands along her body suggestively?" Pavarti barely took a breath before Lavender took over as Hermione just shook her head.

"Does he have five hands when you two are snogging?" She made even more suggestive moves with her hands causing Hermione to get rather irritated, not answering a single question, but a slight blush made them think that some of their suggestions had merit.

"I like Harry and he is a good boyfriend," Hermione said slowly, not sure exactly where to take the conversation. She realized that although they had several dates over the last month and had spent countless hours just talking about their views on life, she still had a bit to learn about their relationship. It was complicated, since they were legally betrothed, and she had just finished her second read about what kind of behavior was expected, according to some wizarding customs. It was even more difficult since he was the sole member of the Potter Clan with certain attendant responsibilities to the clan and their allies, both public and private.

The change in thought was noticed by her roommates, but they took a completely different meaning to her sudden distractions. The next half hour they spent trying to get more information from the slightly flustered girl until she had finished her morning routine and headed down to the common room where she saw that Harry was waiting, the gossip mill had food for the next week or further.

Quickly sidling up to him for a morning hug, she was still surprised that he seemed to have a touch of hesitation, they were working on it, but his tendency to resist contact still made her nervous. She was thinking about the upcoming arithmancy class, nervous about his meeting with some of their newfound allies in private, especially a few rather pretty girls including his 'other betrothed.' The need for that made her blood boil.

He gave her a compassionate look that meant he had some inkling what she was going through mentally and emotionally. They HAD talked about it at length this last month, between his frantic training and studying everything from formal ballroom etiquette to dueling with clan honor at stake.

A soft tug on her hand, she hadn't realized there were holding hands, and she went with him down to the hall for breakfast. Neither noticed Neville quietly following, while taking a glance around to ensure no one else was following too closely.

Harry and Hermione weren't the only ones who had received a great deal of training over the summer. The resurgence of Clan Potter and allying with House Longbottom had made quite an impact on the teen, as had the extra training Harry had insisted his allies begin immediately. For some reason, Clan Potter was gearing up for conflict or even war and Neville knew he would have to make a stand if the situation called for it. He fidgeted with his new wand, remembering how that came to be.

_Flashback_

Harry and Neville were doing some light sparring under the watchful eye of Remus Lupin. Harry cast a very strong stunner that crackled against Neville's shield and he responded with bludgeoning spell that was more concentrated than the standard one, focusing all the 'punch' into an area the size of a fist. As the spell arched toward Harry, it seemed to shudder slightly and Harry didn't even have to dodge as it sailed over his left shoulder.

"Stop," Remus stood there for just a moment. Harry quietly said something about Neville's wand and he watched as Remus then smiled as he recognized the old Marauder side of his mentor coming out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have another drill I want you to do for me," they both felt like groaning. Remus brought out a small table and set it in front of the four trainees and watched as Harry was immediately pushed to the front by Hermione and Morag and Neville lagged behind.

"Place your wands on the table." They complied, although it was harder for Harry that he thought it would be.

Harry looked at Hermione with a question in his eyes. Seeing her just look back told him she didn't have a clue what they were going either. Remus trotted back from a pile of boulders and dirt he had set a small spell on that was beeping every 10 seconds. "Now, I will cast a blindfold spell on you. I want you to cast at the sound a normal blasting spell. No changes, just reducto." They all nodded in compliance and began. The first time through, they weren't too surprised at the results. Neville's spell was about the same strength as Morag's with Hermione placing a clear second. Harry's blast was a bit frightening in its power. Remus stepped in and whispered something to Harry, getting a nod in return, then stepped back.

The second time through, Harry again caused mayhem with Hermione stepping up and overpowering her spell and doing nearly as much damage to the rock. Finally Neville grabbed the wand off the table and threw his blasting spell and everyone was shocked at the results. The top third of the pile was hurled away and the resounding echo seemed to break the sound barrier for a moment. There was then absolute silence as everyone took in what had just happened.

_End Flashback_

Neville smiled to himself at his grandmother's reaction to his spell casting when using Harry's wand. They were a fairly close match, evidently. The other good part was that their dueling practice took an immediate upswing in both intensity and skill as his confidence received a huge boost with a new wand.

He also had not only a new determination to watch Harry's and Hermione's backs, but confidence and training in what and how to do so.

It wasn't until lunch that everyone found another change in Harry Potter as an owl that wasn't Hedwig, but came from Gringotts, arrived for Harry. He immediately removed the small package, which included at the very least a long parchment, and gave the owl a treat before sending it off. He neither opened nor mentioned the package to anyone, ignoring all the stares. No one except Malfoy had taken the bank up on their ability to deliver mail on the off hours, so it was surprising to see Harry Potter appearing to use his rank.

"Potter," the 'sneermaster' made his voice heard, "mail is only allowed during morning mail call." This tactic to make it look like he was receiving special treatment, as in breaking the rules, was not appreciated by Harry and he decided not to just let this accusation stand.

"I am complying with the Hogwarts rules concerning mail, Professor Snape." Harry kept his voice carefully modulated.

"You can't have personal mail delivered except during breakfast, Potter. You aren't a Lord."

"'I' did not use my rank as part of this discussion, Professor. I am allowed Potter House mail from Gringotts and I am not abusing the privilege." Harry's voice was calm, showing none of the disrespect he felt. His exercises were helping significantly in getting his emotions under control. He held onto the comment that he outranked others, Malfoy, who abused this privilege extensively, but he did deliberately glance in the boy's direction, who was a bit uncomfortable at getting caught.

For the second time this year the school heard Harry Potter actually claim at least a part of his rank. The first time was when he actually apologized to Draco Malfoy for his rejection at their first meeting which, now everyone knew, Harry had not known the implications of such a rejection at the time.

There was a long pause where Harry sat still, not giving anything away and not meeting anyone's gaze in particular. The moment passed and now the more politically adroit students and staff knew there had been a political change in the school's power structure, and Harry Potter, head of Clan Potter had much more power than previously believed. Finally, Professor Snape simply turned back to his meal, he had lost the exchange and couldn't escalate it without harming his godson.

"Harry that was brilliant how you took down the greasy git." Harry looked over to Ron but said nothing except he was now sporting a slight frown. Ron was a bit surprised at this and it left him with nothing to say next. Hermione was also surprisingly quiet about it. Both were thinking about the upcoming meeting with Adrian Pucey.

"Hermione, I am not going to be in any more danger than just walking the halls."

"Harry, you are never alone with Slytherins, let alone an above average seventh year." 'At least it isn't a girl,' she thought to herself. Harry saw a group of Slytherin third years and one fourth year just leaving. Spotting an opportunity, he cleared his throat. It was a testament to how much the house of snakes feared him that they immediately grouped up. He looked at the large heavy-set fourth year he had only noticed two times before; one in second year where she had grabbed Hermione in a headlock and once last year where he had seen her putting a book back on the library shelf. He had looked at the book and it was a very technical treatise on growing magical plants. Perhaps she could give Neville a run for the money, if she actually was reading seventh year herbology texts for fun.

"Miss Bulstrode, could I have a word?" He also picked her since she would be the least intimidated. Last year she was not troubled at all by him. This time, as she came forward he noticed a slight shaking of the hands showing her nervousness.

"What do you want Potter," her voice carried back to the group, he noticed, but not much further.

He stepped too close to her for her comfort, but she wasn't backing down. It would seriously degrade her position in what looked like some sort of negotiation. A small piece of paper floated in front of him, clearly not seen by the others. It was a coupon for Madam Malkin's. Looking down at her older robes and very used shoes without being obvious, he clearly had her attention. The coupon was for twenty galleons, quite a shopping trip for someone of her limited means. Obviously Harry Potter wanted something very much.

"I would like some help, Miss Bulstrode. You are much more together than many of your peers and than most would suspect. Perhaps you could arrange a private meeting between myself and a certain prefect, with all the protections of parley, of course." The odd girl's head almost spun as the gift coupon tucked itself out of sight in her book bag, she simply nodded before turning back with a scowl at the crowd behind her.

"What did Potter want?"

Harry realized he would have to generate some sort of reason about the meeting. "I mean it, Bulstrode, leave her alone." That would give them all something else to chew on rather than suspecting an alliance.

This meeting had born fruit and now Harry was nervously awaiting the arrival of the Slytherin prefect. The door opened and Adrian entered quietly, wand out. Harry already had a shield up.

"So you aren't the fool Gryffindor everyone sees you as, eh Potter?"

The fact that Adrian was using informal jargon made Harry relax somewhat. He knew he would have to start the conversation.

"House Potter is not content, Mr. Pucey. It seems that Albus Dumbledore likes to control far too much for our liking and has shown little inclination to share either power or knowledge. Some of us are interested in making alliances that do not include needing to bow to others."

Adrian's head spun. The implications of the 'boy who lived,' turning against Dumbledore were massive politically.

"I guess the question is, are you and the household of Pucey anxious to serve someone else, regardless of their power, or would you rather have the opportunity to make a go of it without having to buy knee pads and practice your curtsey?" If Harry had read correctly, the Pucey's were quite proud, but not stupid. They currently were cornered by some significant trade issues brought on by the Malfoy block refusing to let buyers into the country for the Abraxian Horses that were the Pucey livelihood. Currently, the Malfoy's were making a killing as the only providers of the necessary food for a vast assortment of magical creatures.

The marauder's had a plan where that source of income was concerned. The Malfoy family would fight very hard to keep that monopoly. Harry was counting on it.

"I will need some time on this one Potter."

"Can we start with a friendly non-interference pact for now?" Harry suggested. This was typically the first step to an alliance of unfriendly parties.

"Yes, as of now House Potter is not the enemy of House Pucey unless I receive other instructions." As most of the members of the house of Slytherin, Adrian knew his families policies very well. This was not against their wished he was certain.

"Oh, Mr. Pucey? Clan Potter would be quite disappointed should additional pressure or harm come to the Bulstrode or Davis house members at this time."

Ah, in a move worthy of a pureblood, Harry had identified his allies and their treatment would reflect on the treatment of House Potter. No commitments were made, but Adrian left the room wondering just who this new Harry Potter was and where he had been hiding. How much he had heard was complete fiction and what was the truth. There were some very alarming stories about his adventures in the school and, rumors aside, it was clear that dangerous things happened around the boy, and that he had weathered the storm.

Harry reported back to common room where Hermione was waiting. Her expression was clear, asking 'How did it go?'

His responding smile was genuine but not too broad, 'it went well enough, but not perfect.' As he sat next to her she slowly moved into his 'space.' It usually took some time for him to be comfortable with anyone this close and even she was no exception. After twenty minutes of encroachment, she finally was snug against her boyfriend's side as they both read coursework from their various classes. In the middle of that time he, without preamble, kissed the top of her head, ignoring the forest of her hair and the scratchy tickle as he did so. She smiled at the spontaneous gesture and continued reading.

He was getting more comfortable with the contact, she reasoned, even though there was not as much evidence of his progress as she would like.

Things starting improving in the classrooms somewhat, well except potions, and Harry was beginning to prove that he belonged with the 'smart people' and no longer had to prove he could keep up. The grudge was still there, but had lessened in severity.

During this time Harry was preparing for another surprise on the 'pureblood idiots' as he sometimes called them in his mind. He had been secretly meeting with another prefect, this one from Ravenclaw. Penelope had been quite useful in his endeavor.

September 19th, came and Hermione wasn't quite sure what was going to happen today. She knew that Harry was up to something, but she hadn't the faintest idea what. She was quite happy to see a single red rose in a small vase by her bed as she woke up. Harry must have asked Winky to do this. Male house elves didn't go into the girl's dorm rooms.

She hurried through her morning routine, cursing her hair more than normal today. As she came downstairs she saw that there was a ring of flowers around the entire common room, carefully hung on the walls like a border. Harry greeted her with a light kiss and she blushed just a bit at having an audience of Neville, Fred and George. She and Harry had had several discussions about their physical relationship. He was quite adamant that there would be no 'kiss and tell,' so this was very bold for him.

The rest of her day went very well. The Gryffindor table was specially decorated at dinner, and the extra cake was appreciated by the entire house. She received several gifts throughout the day, a few of them from Harry. A silver necklace with a small owl, an 'instant ink remover' eraser for spills and errors, and a rare book on ancient runes, each of which she appreciated. She wasn't too concerned then, when she was escorted into an unused classroom with obvious party decorations and even more gifts were there along with most of the Weasley's and the girls in her dorm. The MacDougal girls came with their gifts along with the rest of the Quiddich team, probably more to support Harry than anything else. She spotted Penelope Clearwater standing in the corner next to Percy, talking about their dreams for the future, and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass, with her shadow Tracy Davis. They had been speaking to each other more in Runes since they were at the same table. She wouldn't call them friends, but they were at least civil to each other. Daphne gave her a surprisingly beautiful glass figure of a stag, an obvious reminder of Harry if you remembered his patronus from third year.

The final gift she received from her excellent birthday was a box that contained a magical brush and comb set with silver inlay, three potions for hair management, and a short instruction booklet explaining their use, signed by Penelope Clearwater. There was a short note giving Harry the credit for the research and funds while Penelope provided the expertise in hair management and she was quite available for consulting later if desired. She looked across the room to see both Harry and Penelope grinning at her and she almost melted. This could possibly give her a chance to with the 'war' with her hair. She did give Harry a better than average kiss before she went to bed that night, happier than she could ever remember being.

From that day forward, Hermione used the hair brush and noticed a steady improvement in the manageability of her unruly locks. She also started to take note of some of the cosmetics her peers used, trying to education herself on a subject she had never thought to study. She had little patience for it, actually. Harry also began to notice that she was getting more attention from the boys, and he had to be careful not to react too strongly. Even Malfoy threw an occasional look at her that could only be interpreted as a leer.

Harry's good beginning to the year was marred by another message from Gringotts, however. In the final audit, he found that several thousand galleons had mysteriously vanished from his vault over the last decade. Fortunately, he had taken measures to ensure that could not happen again. The day his trust vault received its funds, the galleons were immediately transferred to another vault that did not have his name on it, care of Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin. Anyone trying to get money from either of them would be in for quite a shock, according to the Grangers and remaining marauders.

His nightly training both magically and physically also kept him somewhat tired, as he often worked himself to near exhaustion in the chamber of secrets. He also began to meet with a number of his allies, working on combat and dueling topics, often including a mock duel or extensive practice. Most of these lessons were continuations of previous lessons he had managed to hire out for his friends and allies.

It was on a late night training session with Neville, where the Harry was slightly unsteady on his feet from a recent collision with the floor, as he cast a blasting curse at a training dummy at the same time he shuddered just a bit. The result came out 'redu-du-ducto,' and Harry was prepared for the spell to fail when instead a triple blast force slammed into the dummy with more than double the impact.

"What the …" Harry didn't finish as he looked at his wand in surprise.

"Do it again," was all the excited Neville said.

It took a few aborted tries before Harry managed it again, with more feeling. The impact was impressive as the training dummy was left in tatters, taking an extra two minutes to reform.

"I think I need to talk to my team," Harry said to himself, then to Neville, "not a word about this to anyone." He received Neville's nod of agreement and the next hour was spent learning to cast the 'triple whamy' reliably.

That night Harry mirror called Sirius and Mark.

"Hey Harry," Sirius had his smirk on, obviously up to something, "you and Hermione already done snogging? It isn't even midnight yet." Harry simply ignored him.

"I have something new I need some help with. Sirius, have you ever heard of a multiple spell?"

"You mean like a gemino, duplicating charm?" Remus had just come in.

"No, I mean, well just watch. He set the mirror on a chair and showed them his 'improved' reducto spell. The dummy was again obliterated and started the slow process of 'pulling itself together.'

Sirius' comment was not repeatable, but Mark immediately frowned in concentration.

"Try to learn this for more spells. See how much it drains you as compared to a regular casting. Find out how easy it is to block in comparison. Try to target multiple areas in the same casting. I may think of more later." Harry was immediately glad that the quiet dentist was on his side. He had a research project to do. "We will try to repeat the results here," Remus added.

Over the next week, Harry managed to repeat the 'stutter' casting with another dozen spells and had both Weasley twins, Neville, Hermione, and a new addition to the team recommended by Ginny, Luna Lovegood try to cast any spell with a similar result. Sirius, Remus, and a friend Arden all tried back at the home base to no avail. Evidently, Harry Potter was a freak.

This was sufficiently distracting that neither Harry nor most of the rest of his group were quite as impatiently waiting for the new arrivals as their peers. He was actually hoping for a quiet year.


	11. The Foreigners

"Look!" Someone else spotted the large carriage that was flying over the black lake from the direction of the continent. Harry had pointed it out to Hermione; his distance vision had spotted it much earlier. The unusual craft's gait seemed unsteady to Harry, not as if it swayed with the wind or was actually riding currents, but like someone trying to drag a balloon with a string. Finally the large carriage settled on the ground gently rolling the last fifty meters to a stop.

The fancy carriage had expansion charms and weight reduction charms by the dozens. It was quite beautiful to look at as well. It seemed the Beauxbaton School was going for elegance. He looked at the winged horses, Abraxan if he remembered correctly, as they were steaming and looked quite done in at the moment. Harry was thinking of approaching the carriage when the door opened and the largest woman he had ever seen stepped out. Her size may have been considerable, but she walked with none of the odd stride he saw in other very tall people. Her steps were light almost as if she practices some sort of dance. He didn't really listen too much of the Headmaster's welcome speech, just caught that her name was Madame Maxime.

The students came from the carriage and both male and female shivered in the cold. He was surprised at their light clothing, given the cold air at the moment. They were quickly ushered inside by Depute Headmaster McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. As they filed by, Harry felt a magical push coming from the area of the students. His brow furrowed as he pondered. It was something he had never felt before. He unconsciously steeled himself against outside influence and turned to wait for the next part of 'the show.'

The Hogwarts students huddled in the cold for quite a bit longer discussing the first arrival before speculation ramped up about what kind of conveyance the next school would be using. Suddenly Harry felt an enormous surge of magical energy coming from the black lake. He was about to step toward it when he realized how public a statement that would be. He certainly didn't want his carefully hidden abilities to be advertised, even if it would only be a matter of time before it was known. Neville was crowded in behind Hermione, pushing her into Harry somewhat. He didn't mind Neville and tried to not enjoy the closeness of his girlfriend too much, failing miserably. He quietly reached back and took her hand, not even having to look to find it.

Finally the growing disturbance from the lake manifested into a small ship. It soon approached the shore and a long gangplank floated between it at a rocky spot. Heavily fur clad students, and he presumed teachers, stalked their way along the walk and without a sideways glance went into the school.

Finally they went inside as well, their 'greeting' having been nothing more than standing in the cold while the other schools arrived. Both groups of students were queuing up in the entry way before the great hall. Harry felt rather odd for heading past them without any interaction so he stepped forward, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am delighted to have this opportunity to make new friends. My name is Harry and this is Hermione and Neville." After he made this quick speech he bowed, not missing the stern look the headmaster gave him that left him slightly unsettled. Harry had deliberately left last names off of his introductions to show an informality and friendliness that was often lacking in the pureblood politics. He was boldly stating that he was making friends, not just allies. Others in hearing had a variety of reactions, but Theodore Nott was most displeased. Potter was a bigger threat than he had anticipated; he may have to up his game.

"Hogwarts students please make you way to your tables," the Headmaster said firmly, cutting off any further exchange between the schools for now. He was quite concerned already with the many allies the boy was gathering. Should he begin connecting with foreigners and making diplomatic friends it would further reduce how much control Albus had over him.

The Hogwarts students filed into the Great Hall and Harry didn't notice that he and Hermione were now in the lead. They all sat at their respective tables and waited for the visitors to assemble. Then Harry watched as a wave of disquiet fell among the all the seated witches, but what was even stranger was the bug eyed looks of the wizards as the girls of Beauxbaton School passed, followed by their boys. Harry again felt that 'push' and decided it must be what was making the other students act strangely. He mentally set himself to always resist that silly enticement and looked over at his friends, both of whom were reacting quite strangely.

Ron's face was flushed and he had actual drool on the edge of his mouth from his jaw hanging open. Hermione's lips were compressed in a tight no nonsense frown of disapproval. He thought he heard the word 'Veela' from her, but couldn't be sure. A quick scan revealed that the rest of the table was going through similar contortions split strictly along gender lines. Harry turned toward the almost prancing girls in light blue and spotting one of them showing the faintest bit of a smirk. Her gaze danced along the tables and when her eyes came toward Gryffindor he frowned at her. He was somewhat satisfied to see her smirk disappear when he did so.

Harry watched as the headmaster welcomed the students from Beauxbaton's and wished them to enjoy their stay at Hogwarts. One of the girls snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. He was pretty sure it was the same girl. He saw the students take their place among the Ravenclaw table and he wondered how that decision had been made.

Next the students from Durmstrang came, the boys leading in nearly full military fashion, but without the sync step of the true military trained. Another furor was raised as the famous student Viktor Krum was immediately spotted by Ron, trailing the group with their headmaster. Harry thought Ron looked even more 'in love' than when the girls had gone by earlier. He shook his head slightly as the Durmstrang students settled among the Slytherins.

Not wanting to start things off in the wrong way between the schools, Harry waited until they settled a few days before attempting further interaction. Surprising everyone, he stood and approached the Slytherin table first.

"Students of Durmstrang, I am Harry Potter and I would like to expand on the welcome I am sure the prestigious House Slytherin has given you." He paused to see smiles on many and carefully noted the frowns among the group, knowing that his 'prettier shadow' would remember even better.

Viktor Krum stood first and silently shook his hand but seemed to be idly watching Hermione instead of him as she lurked in his shadow. After Viktor, several others also followed suit, the last being a very attractive girl with dark hair and blazing blue eyes. Every boy in ten meters watched as she almost sidled up to the 'boy-who-lived.'

She proffered her hand in a more formal fashion and Harry bowed over it.

"Maya Ivanov," she said in a clear voice, it seemed almost challenging. Harry had not pushed Hermione forward because some boys on the receiving end of that introduction would have deliberately misconstrued this as offering her 'friendship,' his enemies in Slytherin in particular and possibly a few from other houses. However, when talking to a lady that point was moot. As Maya turned to take Hermione's hand, the first that had done so, Harry glanced at their expressions. He noted none of the smugness from Maya as if she was trying to put Hermione down and Hermione only showed caution not antagonism. He wasn't brilliant at reading all the emotions of two potentially hostile women meeting for the first time, and likely never would be, but he did see the message he wanted. It wasn't time to make any big announcements at the moment. Maya wasn't likely making a big 'play' for Harry. He turned back and raised his voice again.

"We would like to invite you all to a small party planned for the night before the champion selection. Please bring anyone from Hogwarts you would like to accompany you." At this an invitation was floated over and quickly replicated itself to any Durmstrang student who reached for one. Since Hermione's hand was still on Maya's they all knew that Harry must have done the charm work, sixth or seventh year material at least.

"My friends in Slytherin are of course welcome to attend," Harry smiled broadly as the reaction was mixed from glee to outrage.

"If the mudblood is going, I won't be; I would not want to catch anything." Harry completely ignored Malfoy's crass insult and smiled to himself as he felt a presence just out of sight, probably Professor Snape hoping Harry was going to do something stupid. He had recently been taught that one of the best ways to handle many insults was to ignore the person as if they were insignificant. He loved Mr. Granger's perspective.

As they turned away several students and all the teachers noted that Hermione was gently rubbing Harry's back in a soothing gesture while they approached the Ravenclaw table. This changed the opinion of almost anyone not ready to call them a couple. It had just been practically announced.

"Students of Beauxbaton, I am Harry Potter and I would like to expound on what I am sure is an excellent welcome by the intelligent Ravenclaw students." He inwardly smirked at the hidden message that only the unintelligent would not have given such a welcome.

"Go back to your own table, Potter," a fifth year girl said in a bored tone. Using the same tactic as he did at the previous table Harry just pretended he didn't hear.

Turning to the nearest student he held out his hand in greeting. The seventh year boy stayed in his seat but shook hands politely, starting a chain reaction as nearly all the students gave their names joining the introduction. Harry and Hermione both made special note of the scowls and hard looks they received and were about to launch into their invitations when three of the seventh year Ravenclaws stood and advanced on Harry.

"They don't need your sort of hospitality, Potter." The ringleader, Davis, practically snarled.

Albus Dumbledore watched with great interest the upcoming confrontation, going so far as to signal Professor McGonagall not to interfere. He needed leverage on the boy and this could provide his chance. Professor Snape was nearly salivating at the chance to put Potter in his place and give out a month long detention, preferably cleaning the lavatories.

Both were quite disappointed at the fourth year's calm reaction.

Harry didn't even flinch as the older boys moved into a threatening position, and in a calm voice simply continued while behind them Hermione began floating invitations over to their visitors, her charm work being hidden behind their backs. Harry listened as well as he could. "We would like to invite you a small party to get better acquainted, you are all welcome to attend and please feel free to bring anyone you like as your escort. Ravenclaw is invited as well, naturally. If there are any questions do not hesitation to contact either Hermione or me."

"I…" Roger Davis was about to interrupt again when a voice from the table caught everyone's attention.

"Monsieur Davis does not speak for me."

Stepping around the larger boys, Harry looked to see who had spoken from the end of the table.

"Of course…" Harry frantically went through the introductions in his mind. "Mikel isn't it?"

"Maynor."

"My apologies," Harry's eyes swept the table one last time, using the distraction to let Hermione finish handing out the invitations.

"What is the attire?" A seventh year Beauxbaton girl asked.

"Semi-formal, but school robes will do." Harry said immediately, Hermione had coached his on this point several times, while explaining what exactly that meant.

"If there is nothing else, please enjoy your meal."

He took Hermione's hand as they made their way to their own table and sat down to eat, ignoring the dumbfounded look on Ron's face that showed the shock most of the rest of the Hogwarts students felt. This was an entirely new Harry Potter.

Naturally the rumor mill worked overtime on everything that happened that morning and a great deal that did not happen.

Harry's support team went all out for the party, decorating it with Halloween like decor and having plenty of food and a pleasant warm fruit punch that Hermione's mother had given them the recipe for. There were probably almost eighty students who attended and Harry had only brought Hermione, Neville and a handful from Gryffindor. He had been impressed with Neville's manners and sought to promote him as an ally early on. The dozen Hufflepuffs who received invitations also attended for the most part. Teacher's included were the flying instructor Rolanda Hooch and Minerval McGonagall, the Depute Head, not to mention the headmasters of the visiting schools.

As the students arrived, Harry stood by the entrance greeting each with a warm smile and a handshake and took great pains to make everyone feel welcome. He showed no surprise when some of the Durmstrang students showed up dressed in elaborate dress robes with more jewelry than he thought was warranted. It did give him and idea that this was a school where money was a bigger deal than he was used to. Fortunately his team had done some research and Hermione, Neville and he were well kitted out. It had taken him several minutes to restart his brain toward his girl when he first saw her in the pale pink dress she was now wearing.

After getting everyone situated, Harry stood and gave a few welcoming words and had the meal delivered. There was quite a variety of differing foods and no one went hungry. Harry had dessert and after dinner drinks served at small tables where people stood to mingle with their peers.

Dozens of conversations were launched and he noticed that his allies in Slytherin, now including Bulstrode, Pucey, Davis, Greengrass, and potentially Zabini, were doing a good job being directly involved in the conversations with both schools and a variety of other students. His charge, the elder McDougall sister, was also doing well although the blush she sported when Monsieur Maynor flirted with her was spectacular.

Harry was standing with Maya Ivanov and Hermione next to the drinks table and was quite enjoying the detailed discussion they were having on charms theory when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked in as if he had an invitation. It took all the self-control Harry had not to react negatively to the headmaster's unwelcome attendance. He had been expecting it, however, since he had invited the other school heads. He immediately headed over next to Harry on the opposite side from Hermione and reached an arm around the boy.

Unfortunately for the aging headmaster, Harry was now familiar with this game and instead of simply ducking away or reacting badly he stepped forward slightly, coming just a bit too close to Maya, who didn't seem to mind much. The old man's grasping hand flailed around for a bit before finally coming back to his side.

"Harry, my boy," his eyes gleamed in a way Harry now associated with mischief rather than comfort.

"Headmaster," Harry's tone was quite formal, "I see you managed to get some time in your busy schedule to check up on us." He glanced at Professor McGonagall who displayed the faintest bit of a smile. "I believe things are going quite well," Harry said with a slightly final tone.

Maya and several around her noticed the almost challenging note from Mr. Potter, no longer surprised that Headmaster Dumbledore was not actually invited to the meeting. The rumors of there being some friction between the two now had more weight to it.

"I had no doubt about it, my boy," Harry seethed at the excessively familiar form of address, not having had good luck when being called 'boy' in the past.

Thinking for a long moment, he squared his shoulders across from the headmaster, "Professor, why is it that you single me out among all my peers, calling attention to me as if we had a special relationship?"

"Every relationship is special, my boy," the headmaster certainly didn't want to answer this question and thought to deflect the boy. Unfortunately Harry simply stood there, waiting for a real answer. After an uncomfortable pause, Albus simply turned away to another student and began asking about their coursework.

The frown didn't leave Harry's face for some time.

Harry made sure that Hermione was at his side for the entire evening and it wasn't until it was quite late that the 'incident' occurred. Harry was discussing some of the finer points of quidditch with a mixed group when a Durmstrang student cut across the discussion, "take your mudblood whore somewhere else, Potter, where I don't have to smell her." Harry had seen him sneaking long drinks of vodka from a flask he had brought but made no allowances for him being drunk.

Harry was livid and just barely clamped down on his magic before something very unpleasant happened. Hermione was so taken aback that she didn't say anything, turning red from embarrassment and her fingers gripped hard on Harry's arm. Suddenly all emotion left his face and the air grew slightly colder.

"If there is anything fowl smelling here it was brought here by you; an attitude of undeserved superiority." Harry was quoting from a few discussions he had with Sirius over the last few weeks before school. "It seems that some people are so desperately desirous to prove their merit that they must tear down others to lend themselves some false sense of pride.

If you find our company objectionable, I believe you can find the door on your own."

Harry had spent the entire summer learning combat from those who had actually seen death. He realized that he was no longer JUST a student, but part of an upcoming war. Trivial things like insults from school children now seemed silly to fight over. Of course the other incident had caused him to grow up even more. He was quite happy that only a few people knew he was involved in the violence at the Quidditch World Cup.

Grabbing Hermione's arm he turned away from the offender and subtly cast a mirror charm Sirius had taught him, his penchant for jinx's when Harry turned away had trained him to check behind. It was checking this that caused him to suddenly jerk to the side, pulling Hermione with him as a curse sailed past, just missing them.

Feeling quite abused, Harry turned in an instant, wand already drawn. He felt a squeeze on his arm, Hermione trying to calm him down. Surprisingly it worked. He put a small smile on his face and turned to the assembled adults to see what their response would be.

He was entirely disappointed. McGonagall looked to want to say something but Dumbledore quietly shook his head 'no.'

"One day," Harry said with a quiet dignity that surprised everyone, even himself. "This type of treatment will cross from the insulting to something unforgivable. Had that been more than a stunning spell we would be having a much different conversation." At this comment, anticipating a lecture from his headmaster, he looked him directly in the eye. "There is a difference between being forgiving and letting ourselves be trod upon.

"Those in the room without the self-control to keep from drawing wands on their hosts should leave now to prevent escalation of hostilities." Harry remembered the 'escalation of hostilities' quote from a lecture my Hermione's father about difficult confrontations and how to handle them. He had been paying attention, but now wished he could hear the entire thing again. One other thing he remembered was that it is far better to say less, especially when angry, than to say more.

He pinned the offending student with a stare and after a few seconds the boy rose haughtily and stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"I guess some people should be careful to drink in private," Hermione's voice cut through the tension, making several people chuckle.

"He did seem to expose himself more than expected," Harry responded with a smile, giving her an adoring look.

"Well, my boy, you seem…"

"Could I have a private with you Professor?" Harry interrupted Albus, who was likely to say something that would increase his ire. Albus stopped when he realized that the lad was looking pointedly at Professor McGonagall.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she smiled what was probably supposed to be a comforting smile, but gave those who knew her concern. She was _definitely _unhappy.

"Would you take over hosting for a few minutes dear?" Harry said this partially to ensure that his headmaster didn't try anything, but also to let everyone know he had full faith in Hermione to represent him.

She looked a bit worried so he leaned in, "you are the smartest person in the room and undoubtedly more capable in most things than any other student here. You know my heart and I am certain you will do great. Trust yourself a bit." His smile would have melted her and resulted in a steamy kiss if they had been alone and she not so nervous? As it was she smiled at him and he turned to have a short discussion with his Head of House.

They moved to a small room next to the party and Harry unthinkingly cast a silencing charm at the door. He didn't see Minerva's eyebrows rise quickly at that. Internally he was pacing.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter," were her first words.

Again, Harry just waited for a few moments hoping she would say more before speaking.

"I don't know what you mean?" He saw the conflict in her face as she struggled with exactly how to explain her position. After almost a minute, Harry made his preplanned comment.

"You may hate me for saying this, Professor, but you don't appear protect your students."

"Mister Potter, I have always protected my students. I cannot, however, shelter them from their own stupidity." She regretted saying it as soon as the words left her mouth, but as a professor she could not just take them back.

"Thank you for clarifying your position, Professor. Now I know you are on his side." Harry's magic flared as he turned and left the room, leaving the door open. She missed the fact that the door latch was snapped in two as a result of his frustrated exit.

Harry returned to the party and several people watched as he immediately approached the standing table where Hermione and a few of the Ravenclaw's were engaged in a discussion. He idly noted they were talking about Arithmancy at a level past his current studies and internally thought he needed to catch up to his brilliant girl on the subject. As he eyes flashed to him he gave a slight frown, showing her the conversation did not go as well as he would have liked. Her return half smiled showed sympathy and concern for his reaction. He smirked slightly in response and she knew he was disappointed but not as angry as everyone expected.

"Good evening Milton," Harry greeted the seventh year who had been one of those eyeing Hermione's new look a bit too much for him. The Ravenclaw boy stood up fully and looked over Harry expecting either ignorance of his social gaff or a slightly intimidated younger student. He realized that he was in fact shorter than Potter and that he had been truly caught, if the stern look he received was any indicator.

MacDonald, one of the chaser's for their house grabbed his arm before he tried to push it any further and they moved over to another table, leaving plenty of room. Nothing further came of the little incident and it was soon forgotten by everyone else.

"Miss Chang," Harry looked over at the pretty seeker, patting Hermione's hand as he did so. "Are you disappointed in missing Quidditch this year?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance to beat you yet… so yes." She laughed a bit too loud. She had been hoping for him to ask her out this year but he looked entirely too comfortable with Granger on his arm for that to be likely in the near future. Still, he was famous and quite cute.

"Maybe we should try to get something together." She inwardly winced at her lame delivery.

"I am looking for a nice quiet year where I can enjoy classes and excellent company." His gaze flicked around the table and then the room, but his hand instinctively grasped Hermione's who now had a thousand candle smile going. He wasn't looking at Cho at all.

"So you have no interest in the tournament then?"

"Oh, I am interested, but also concerned. This seems entirely too much like a brutal gladiatorial challenge rather than a school function. I can see the crowd baying for blood. I will root for the school's champions, but I am quite content that my age ensures I will not be involved."

"Really, Potter." For some reason Malfoy had been quiet up until that moment but thought to interject from two tables away.

"I am not so in need of attention," Harry added slyly, smirking when Draco choked on his drink at the comment.

"What about the money," this came from his charge Morag.

"A thousands galleons is far less than your life is worth, wouldn't you think?" Harry's voice conveyed the certainty that her life was worth more.

"Yesss," she said very slowly, still thinking about it. This 'Lord' was not acting like she expected. There was no call for extra service. He had made sure there were teachers who came by at least once a week and their entire family was now much better equipped to protect themselves. He found a warder to upgrade the protections on their modest home. He hadn't even asked the girls to 'dress up' much less looked for anything untoward from them. He was a teen aged boy but he was acting like an adult.

"Don't hurt yourself," Hermione said in a teasing tone as if she could read the girl's mind. "Harry Potter is one of a kind."

Harry looked slightly embarrassed at that and turned the conversation to other topics.

A short time before they were all due to go back to their rooms, two of the French witches came up to Harry.

"Monsieur Potter, this was a magnifique ." Harry managed to pick out from their heavily accented English. The taller one was messing with her hair again and he immediately felt a tug off pure sensuality wash across him. His eyes snapped to hers as he noticed the same smile he had seen in the great hall. It still felt like the imperious curse to him. "Perhaps in the future you should have a hostess that reflects your status."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the slight to Hermione and he had to press down hard on his emotions.

"Your desire to improve our little sioree is noted, as is your unsolicited advice." Harry turned his back to the insulting guests and continued his previous discussion. He was pretty sure she was seething and internally he counted to fifty before he reacted.

Fleur's eyes narrowed. This 'boy' thought he could insult her and get away with it. He dismissed her, no one got away with that! Just as her allure was starting to leak out due to her rage, she heard another directed comment from the boy.

"I understand Hermione, but just because someone has money doesn't mean they are better. Seriously, most of the rich we know got their money from their parents and them from their parents. It is the people who made the money, usually several generations back, who are the real achievers. We get our intelligence, looks and sometimes training from our family but that does not really say who we are. What we do with our talents is what shows others the kind of person we are becoming as we learn and grow." Harry's watch gave s light tingle that told him there was some sort of listening spell nearby. He smirked inwardly and he lowered his voice slightly.

"I know, Harry, but surely you understand that some will never be able to separate themselves from their parents', let alone realize that they are not a part of great grandfather McRich's achievements."

"True, but someone should point out that they are just one eighth of their great grandfather's blood. What is that, ninety percent _other_?"

"Um, eighty seven and a half but close enough."

Harry turned in such a way as to catch Fleur's eye again. "Those physical traits are also handed down and only how someone uses them reflect on who they are, not their appearance." He turned back to Hermione, not having shown any particular expression while he gave Fleur his oblique dressing down. Her anger stilled and she felt Aimee tugging on her sleeve and just barely caught the young man's last sentence.

"I may as well say my father caught the snitch my first year Quidditch matches, but the endless hours of practice and concentration, those were a result of my efforts. I really hope to be someone he would have been proud of someday, if Voldemort doesn't off me first, but that is a long way away."

"Harry, you will make it."

"Dear, I need to beat him, not just make it. Lots of people will die if he gains the kind of support he had last time."

Fleur's face paled. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was talking about Voldemort like he was not dead. She had to get to an owl, but they had not brought any from France and she wouldn't want to try a generic school owl.

Turning to her friend, she tried Harry's trick of speaking to be overheard. She raised her voice slightly and asked Aimee in English if she expected to hear from her parents before Yule.

"Well, we can't write without using school owls and my father would never stand for it. They will answer to just about anyone. There must be some sort of secure mail drop, but I have no idea how to find it."

Harry had turned back to Hermione and they both started walking slowly away leaving the beautiful girl again being ignored but unsure whether he had even heard her subtle request for help.

It was only quarter hour later when one of the Hogwarts students, Morag or something, came over with a friend to talk to her and Aimee as they were getting ready to leave for the night. In a few sentences the topic somehow came up that her uncle owned an owl delivery service. She handed Fleur a note for this uncle which included one free confidential delivery to the continent.

Fleur pondered what had just happened. The young man was well connected as well as astute. That night, she wondered at the mysteries of Harry Potter and what tomorrow would bring. In addition to these thought, tomorrow she would know whether she would be the Beauxbaton's Champion. With a deep sigh she snuggled into her silk sheets and tried to sleep.


	12. TriWizard Temper

The morning of Halloween Harry got up at the same time as he did every morning for fourth year for his two-a-days, 4:45, his trainer said they would stop being as effective by the end of Yule at their current pace. He was in the Chamber of Secrets training room with Neville by 5:00. For starters both of them did light magical workouts while running across the chamber and hurdling some preset obstacles. This included a few that randomly moved, as if ready to attack him. A few minutes later Hermione came in, ready for her morning workout. He looked up and gave her a light kiss and a good morning but was surprised to see a small frown.

"What troubles you, My Lady?" he asked gallantly, a small smile slipping out.

"Later," was her simple reply, he nodded and got to work.

As usual, they ran through hundreds of spells, spending an hour on speed and accuracy drills while dodging and shielding. Toward the end they began 'heavy lifting' spells to improve their strength. After he was tired Harry ran more speed and accuracy drills remembering his trainer's comments, 'it is an entirely different thing to fight when tired, hungry and unhappy.' He continued to push himself even beyond his exhausted companions until he felt the slight chill that said he would be tapping dangerously into his reserves should he continue.

Harry's thoughts of, 'I have to get better,' had been forcibly impressed on him this summer. The basic fact was that he wanted to be the absolute best he could possibly be at his combat spells because he was now certain that he would have to fight again. His recent memory of the Quidditch World Cup came to mind.

_Flashback_

_Remus was sitting quietly next to Harry and carving something out of a wooden block he had been given for the purpose. The head of a horse was slowly coming out of the block and Harry was fascinated by it. Hermione and her mother had retired scarcely a half hour ago and her father was off getting something._

_A sudden shout in the distance caught Remus' attention and he slowly stood, scanning the distant camp for signs of what was happening. _

"_Wand out!" Remus barked then shouted into the Granger's tent to get them up. Harry relaxed when they came out looking mussed a bit, but suddenly had a thought as he looked back over to the sound of a disturbance. There were masked men using levitation and other spells to bounce the muggle camp keepers in the air. He reviewed the cushion charm in his head that he had learned just last week from Remus after his dueling lessons. In a flash he was running toward the commotion, having seen something that caught his attention. _

"_Padfoot watch the tent," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the distance a cursing Remus trying to keep up. Harry heard the obscurao that Remus yelled just before he came out into the open._

"_So, muggles is all you people can handle?" Harry laced his voice with as much scorn as he could, in the back of his mind he thanked Remus for the spell as it roughed his voice some along with his face being blurry. A simple finite would reveal his features, but he had no plan to let himself get hit. He was also glad for his recent growth spurt, at least he wouldn't be considered too short to be thought of as an adult._

"_Stay out of this, stranger. Besides, one against five doesn't look that much better than muggles." One of the drunken men called, surprised that this man would stand against Death Eaters for simple muggles._

_Harry meanwhile cast his first spell, not at the Death Eaters, but he hit two of the floundering muggles with his own levitation charm, pulling them from the grasp of their astonished tormentors. Soon a young woman and a man were down on the ground and running back toward sanctuary._

_The Death Eater with a definite womanly figure turned to and immediately started casting heavy curses at him. Harry shielded for a moment, recognizing that the spells wouldn't penetrate. The piercing hexes clanged ominously against his shield, letting everyone know that this was no weakling wizard. Another two started casting at the young man with similar results as his shield held firm. Finally a green spell came hurtling across the space between the combatants and Harry had to move out of the way. Unobserved, Remus levitated the rest of the muggles away and had just set them down when the killing curse sped past Harry's dodging form._

_This made a terrible change in Harry. He turned his attention to attack and lightning fast bludgeoning hexes came back to the Death Eaters and they were forced to take cover as spells also came from someone behind a tree they couldn't see. A few hid behind an overturned and Harry, remembering his training, glanced at the small risen are behind them and chuckled. He shielded for a bit slowly building up the magic in his system, then let loose with a dozen full powered piercing hexes, most of which went right through the heavy wooden cart. He heard a yelp from one and agonized cursing from another before they portkeyed away. The other two fire a few more exchanges and when Harry was sure the last of the victims were completely away he turned and fled. Only moments later last of the attackers left to the shout of 'Aurors.' _

_Harry and Remus made their way back to camp without comment between them. He saw Remus casting a levitation followed by a water spell and chuckled for a moment. He followed suite and cast a large number of low powered 'household' spells before they returned. He had barely gotten to the camp when he was greeted by a slobbering black dog and two frantic crying Granger girls._

"_Mister Granger, are you all right?" was Harry's first statement. He had been the first man Harry had caught with the levitation charm._

"_Harry!" Hermione practically screamed; having already proved her father was fine she turned her attention to him._

_As Hermione's father was trying to thank him for getting him out of being bounced up and down and quite likely dropped from twenty meters, Remus pushed the now clinging girl to the side and began checking the boy for injuries. _

_A cold burning feeling settled deep down in his stomach. If he had failed today, Hermione may have been without a father. _

_Afterward there followed a heated discussion between Harry and the adults about responsibility that left him pensive for days. Hermione was surprisingly quiet on the matter after her initial outburst._

_End Flashback_

He quickly turned back to his workouts, putting more effort into them. He had nearly lost the man he hoped to become his father in-law. One day soon, he fully expected to have to continue defending those he cared. No one was going to die because he was trying to be a normal teen and 'taking it easy.'

He finished his exhausting workout by sparring with Hermione and Neville simultaneously, as had become their custom. Both of his fellow students had made great strides over the last month, Neville's spells were now very powerful after his wand and confidence had been refreshed..

Meanwhile, in a rundown building on the outskirts of London, three training soldiers were discussing their new 'recruits' with their boss, Mr. Granger sat with a quiet look.

"I had a quiet sparring match with my daughter just before she went back to school." His countenance gave little away. "I was not taking it easy on her, since she had a medical checkup with that healer Mr. Black recommended later that day. She handled me easily. I must say whatever you guys are teaching is working wonders." He kept quiet his own observations about how it had improved his girl's figure as well. That was something he didn't want to really think about, being her father.

"How is the magical training going?"

"Mr. Granger, one of the reasons we are training is because there is such a lack in the magical world. Auror training is lax at best, confined to laws, and little surveillance, and some dueling. After having worked with your daughter for two months, she is easily as good as most aurors and has better instincts than most. She trains like she has already seen action." The last was said in a reflective voice not intended to be part of his verbal report.

"The Longbottom lad had a rough go for a bit but Mr. Potter came by and had a long talk with him. The change was remarkable, of course the new wand helped, but that certainly wasn't all of it. He has shown an incredible amount of power and now a willingness to use it if necessary. Seeing the both of them sparring Mr. Potter has been an eye opening experience."

"How would you rate Mr. Potter's skills at this point?"

"The young man is a dangerous adversary. He seems able to pick apart a defense in a remarkably short time and the few times we have used high end practice dummy's, well we just buy them now instead of trying to borrow them. They don't last long and are impossible to repair as too many pieces are simply gone."

"Maxwell," Mr. Granger looked at the second trainer.

"The allied families and their children are progressing quite quickly through the training material. Your daughter should hire herself out to create similar programs. I see true promise in the younger girl Greengrass, Astoria, but her elder sister is determined not to be left behind and is progressing at a pace.

"The Bones girl is not as impressive as her aunt, Head of the DMLE, but Abbott will be a terror in a few more months. Both MacDougal girls are good and we are still waiting on negotiations with the Weasley, Williamson and Petty families. The Boot, both Johnson families, and Katie Bell are with us as well. We also had a surprise in the Vaisley family being not only willing to work with us but to swear fealty. Our initial assessment is that they are quite talented with creatures and have extensive agricultural holdings. Urquhart's are definitely in as well."

"How is it that school children are the equivalent of the Aurors?" Mark Granger wasn't sure if he was just being lied to since he was paying the bills, as far as they knew.

"Well, only those three are really at that level, but the main thing you have to understand is that the magical world is incredibly lazy. Very few work at their magic in the way these youngsters have and it appears that magic matures mostly before puberty ends. The rest is practice and knowledge and discipline. These kids are motivated and work very hard, something again that seems to come back to Potter, their inspiration."

"What about the psychological side of this. We are essentially preparing children for war because that seems to be all we have, as well as their families." Mark looked at the last person who had not spoken yet. Mr. Granger didn't like Dr. Kline, but he came highly recommended.

"I have looked over their profiles and interviewed those I could. Ms. Granger seems especially difficult to pin down, but I would say that many are quite capable of handling the ruthlessness of fighting for their lives. Again, Ms. Granger is surprisingly aware of all of the implications of her actions up to and including kill or be killed."

"What about Harry?" Mark Granger prompted.

"I am pretty sure he tried to psyche the test. Otherwise we are looking at a veteran of multiple major conflicts already. Either that or he had the SAS mentality in the first place." Mark frowned and his brow creased.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"There is a subset of soldiers that go into combat that have a very low incidence of PTSD. These are usually the highest trained, like the SAS. If he is like those guys, he is definitely the right person to put on the ground. His marks and skills are coming along and he is already in the thick of things."

"Doesn't that mean he is a danger to others and that he is likely act out at a later time?" Mark's protective father gene was showing.

"Actually, it is quite the opposite. I would hazard a guess that the entire group of people we are talking about have a better grasp of the 'Vulgarity of War.'

"Of course in Potter's case, it may be a combination of both. That is something he and his friends have in common. There is a more mature thought process than I would expect from a mid-teen or most young adults. " Dr. Kline's voice had grown pensive in a manner that Mr. Granger thought of an internal monologuing

"Vulgarity of War? Interesting comment, Doctor," he tried to bring the psychologist back to elaborate.

Dr. Kline nodded but said nothing.

Classes went well that day and soon it was the Halloween feast and all the schools were anticipating their champions being chosen. Harry and all his friends and allies were applauding Cedric as he left the hall when the Goblet turned blue again. A slip of paper flew out of the fire, which Dumbledore grabbed on reflex.

Harry and Hermione watched his carefully as he read the piece of paper, took a deep breath before announcing, "Harry Potter."

The entire room froze for a moment as Harry slowly stood, shaking his head. His face showed fierce anger.

"What is this, headmaster? The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Harry's ice like voice cut across the room with laser like precision.

"Your name is on this piece of parchment please join the other champions, Harry."

"That cannot possibly be, headmaster, unless you had no protections around someone entering another's name without permission. Besides, that still does not tell me which school I would be representing. I believe there is already and excellent champion for each school in your little death tournament."

"Mister Potter!" Minerva McGonagall was most distressed. "How could you?"

"How many survivors have there been in the last three tournaments, Professor? Less than half, not to mention the number of innocents killed that were not a part of the debacle. I would say that any activity where half the champions and many of the other participants dies would qualify as a 'death tournament' and only those who care more for glory than safety would say otherwise. I am not such, thank you."

"We will be requesting a formal investigation into who could have tried to force my participation in this dangerous tournament, starting with those with Death Eater ties. It wouldn't be the first time that Voldemort's henchmen tried to off me in school, would it Professor?"

Just then the door opened where the champions were and the ministry delegation came back to the great hall.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Mister Potter's name came out of the goblet and he seems to be refusing to participate."

As the ministry personnel were arguing about this, Harry was listening to Hermione's advice and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Mister Potter," one of the officials said. "Your name coming out of the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract, you must compete."

"So I am an adult?"

"No, no, no, you just have to compete."

"This tournament is only for of age witches and wizards, sir. Since I am not one, which of you are taking the responsibility for forcing me into this tournament? I need to tell who to send my legal team after should I come to harm directly as a result of your actions. Oh, and the recently exonerated Mr. Black will be most upset that someone is targeting his godson, again. The ministry let him down once, I don't know how forgiving he will be at them doing it again."

There was complete silence as all the headmasters, teachers and officials suddenly realized the trouble they would be in if they were found guilty of injuring or killing the boy-who-lived.

"There is clearly something wrong with your goblet. Either it is trying to choose two champions for the same school or it is allowing someone to make up a school and add them to the tri-wizard tournament. I mean it can't even count to three."

"Potter obviously entered his own name. He had been causing trouble since he first came to Hogwarts. He is just conceited enough to believe he can enter, but he is nothing but a braggart and a liar." The sneering voice of Harry's least favorite teacher cut through the debate.

"The last time I was in the room with Professor Snape in a ministry event I had spells cast on me illegally, by you Professor. Since you have already proved your distaste for me and everything Potter, it would be most logical for you to recuse yourself from these proceedings, or should we both go three drops of truth potion to decide whether I am an attention seeking liar as you claim, hmmm?"

"My boy, you shouldn't attack Professor Snape like that. Everything was worked out at the ministry and no one has been found to have cast any spells on you. Forgive and move on, Harry," Dumbledore's 'patient' voice was grating on Harry so much he took a deep breath or two before answering.

"Ah, you have chosen your side, Headmaster. You mockingly call me a boy while at the same time saying I must join an adult only tournament. You pick and choose your words like suggesting that the professor did not cast these spells when the fact is that he simply was not prosecuted. You have a choice where I am concerned, pick one because I will not be both the student who has to follow orders and also the 'of age' man who is responsible for his own affairs. Legally, which is it headmaster?"

"Well my b…" Harry's glare and interruption surprised everyone, even him.

"Stop calling me that! I am not yours I am certainly not your boy in anything legally, emotionally, or in any familial sense, nor in any other fashion. You claim to expect respect for Professor Snape and yourself, but your condescension is duly noted and NOT appreciated. You both seem to set a different example than the one you require, never giving respect but demanding it from others. You don't take that tone with any other student all I ask is that you please treat me the same way."

"Well, Mister Potter, you have chosen a dangerous path by isolating yourself. Your hostility toward those who have only your best interest in mind is childish. Why do you persist in fighting those who care for you? Your insistence on leaving your loving family to hang around your Godfather, whom you barely know is just one example of how much you still need to grow up."

Hermione stood and addressed the group still noting the hostilities. "Honestly! None of this answers Harry's main question. How can the Goblet of Fire not know how many participants are involved? As was clearly pointed out, either it tried to elect two champions for Hogwarts, which is patently unfair to our honored guests, or it tried to enter four schools in the Tri-Wizard tournament. It is undeniably broken or has been severely tampered with. Since this tournament is considered too dangerous for those who are not yet adults. I would have thought you would actually care about the SAFETY or your students. Or is Harry the only one you are willing to put into life threatening situations without support?"

"Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain," Headmaster Dumbledore nearly shouted.

"Then why is it someone is always trying to kill me inside at the safest place in Britain? I lost count of the number of times my life has been threatened by something in this school."

"You are a liar. You make up these stories and expect everyone to believe you. Potter you are just an attention seeking fraud." Draco Malfoy had leaped to his feet and shouted his opinion.

"Is that your opinion or the Malfoy position, Heir Malfoy?" Harry said in a low voice that still carried to the entire hall.

"Both," Draco said without a moment's hesitation.

""You may also want to check your facts before spouting your godfather's opinions as yours. You are actually doing something your weak willed father never did. He never called a Potter a lair to his face."

"My father is a great wizard, he is not weak."

"According to the ministry, your father was consistently placed under the imperious spell and committed many immoral and illegal acts while under its influence for several years."

"Headmaster," Barty Crouch senior spoke up. "Control your student."

"He has been trying to control me since I was fifteen months old, Mr. Crouch. I think it is time I defend myself. Are any of you saying that you will be taking responsibility for putting the heir of House Potter's life in jeopardy in a tournament that is clearly a risk to life and limb for of age witches and wizards?" Harry's fierce gaze swept the room, looking at the adults. None of them seemed to be ready to take on his challenge."

"Fine, I will need to be meeting with my advisors first thing in the morning. Professor McGonagall, would you be willing to accept my list of advisors tonight and allow them access at eight?" The dour professor simply nodded before she even turned to her superior.

"Then we better get this meeting of champions underway." Mr. Bagman, if Harry remembered right.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry and turning to the other champions. "Let us go back here and discuss what to expect next."

Harry was busy looking into Hermione's eyes at a distance of just a few inches. After another moment he sighed, "I guess I better tag along in case I can't get out of this," Harry said finally and turned to follow the rest of the delegation.

After they had all taken many turns either discussing or harassing Harry, with Professor Snape's comments the most acerbic, Harry decided to upset the cart one more time.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he said clearly into the still noisy room. He had already heard about how this task was to challenge their daring and courage.

He was either ignored or unheard. An amused Fleur laughed at him.

"This doesn't seem to be your day, Mr. Potter." He was surprised to note that her condescending attitude had disappeared. He looked over at her and nodded understandingly. He still had trouble with her accent, though.

Fleur noticed that, unlike just about every man from thirteen to one hundred thirty, he looked at her eyes not her assets. She almost let out more of her Veela charm, but thought better of it. It still stung somewhat that he had frowned at her use of it when they first met. He should have been easy to control. This made her more concerned about the possibility of competing against him than most of the rest of his speech earlier. Harry Potter was not like any other, fourteen/fifteen, year old she had met before.

Harry listened to the last few words.

"Then it is settled," this from Barty Crouch.

"Not quite, gentlemen," Harry's voice finally managed to carry far enough to be heard. "I have agreed to nothing here and I am not agreeing to your designated 'School Staff Liaison,' which seems to mean someone who is on my side and will actually help."

"Are you rejecting Auror Moody's help, boy," Kakaroff mocked.

"Possibly, I just want it to be clear that I am not a Hogwarts Champion, that is Mr. Diggory, and I will need to look into my resources and talk to my advisors before I choose one staff member to represent me."

"Just like a Potter, arrogant enough to try for special permission as the boy-who-lived," Snape almost bellowed.

"Why is he even here, Headmaster?"

"Because I trust his judgment," Albus almost smiled. 'Let's see him get out of that,' he thought to himself.

"As everyone else has had their say, may I have mine?" Harry only waited a moment and seeing no immediate objections continued. He certainly didn't want the Headmaster too much time to reply.

"Why the head of Slytherin House is here, well I would believe because he can say all the nasty things about me that you want said and don't want anyone to believe you said them. Or possibly because you find it easier to manipulate things when people are concentrating on degrading insults from a teacher who has yet to drop a grudge against my father, even though I barely knew the man and he has been dead more than a decade? How about one of a hundred other reasons? Because it doesn't look like he is advising you, just being… himself I suppose.

"You say I am being shown favoritism, Professor? Who else is being forced into this tournament? Which other 'champion,' has not one person they know to defend them in the room? No one willing to say, 'I am on your side.' That lack means I am NOT being treated the same, so perhaps I am not the one whose perception is skewed, Professor Snape.

"I believe every one of your positions fall into the category of public servant, but none of you really take care of the very people you are pretending to serve, the students. All of you are looking forward to having a grand time and get some positive publicity for your organizations on the backs of the very youth you claim to care about. It has been happening to me every year, but now we can let other schools see just how we value our 'treasure.'" The last word was almost spat out.

His glare returned to Snape, "oh, and every time I hear that stupid label, 'boy-who-lived' and see everyone celebrating the victory over the terrorist Voldemort, I am reminded that my parents died for this victory while I was thrown away by the wizarding world. I lived in exile for a decade, tossed into the cesspool where I was raised. The thanks the Potter family gets for spending most of their resources and their very lives to protect you all. The only people getting positive publicity during these times are those who 'say' they are either reformed or are not at fault because they were cursed. At school, not once, since I came to Hogwarts has anyone made positive mention of my parent's sacrifice, instead they have mandatory celebrations on Halloween and rub my nose in the fact that I am an unwanted orphan. Bunch of hypocrites.

"Now can I get someone on my side? Someone I trust, because it certainly isn't anyone in this room." He scanned the room again, noticing Cedric's downcast look and Fleur's pensive frown. Krum just look bored as if the trouble of mere mortals affected him not at all.

After several long moments, "that's what I thought," Harry almost barked, then stormed out of the room.

In the quiet that followed, not even those standing near Cedric heard his comment to himself, "there goes one angry kid."

Harry found Hermione still hanging out in the Great Hall where he immediately wrapped her in a huge hug and just hung on for a few minutes, letting the anger slowly seep away. Finally he was still and moved away, claiming her hand then they turned to walk back to the dorms, completely unaware that the confrontations were not finished for the night.

Harry planned to go strait to his bed but when the portrait opened, there was a lot more noise than he expected.

"Hey, it's our hero!" this was from Dean of all people. I guess he isn't always as quiet as everyone expected.

Katie bounced over, "Harry, we are waiting for you to cut the cake." Harry had to laugh for just a moment. Katie loved her sweets. Then he realized the truth and frowned.

"I know I am going to regret this," Harry said with a low growl that silenced the room, "but what is going on?"

"Harrykins," Fred nearly bellowed, "come be the life of the party."

Harry's fierce gaze told everyone that something was wrong. "Whose idea was this anyway," he said in a calm voice that fooled no one.

Fred turned his eyes for just a second, then back, giving Harry enough information to turn to George.

"Mr. Weasley, could you step out in the corridor with me for a moment?"

"Harry," Hermione tried to intervene. She didn't elaborate, but he clearly got the message.

"Not even a little bit dead?"

"No Harry, we don't kill our friends. Not even a little bit."

"All right you lot, I am going to have a brief chat with George here and you folks can steer away from any congratulating me for people trying to force me into a life threatening tournament I want no part of, okay?" After that Harry pushed George out the door and let it shut behind him.

Harry waited while he knew George was processing his last comments and just stared at the older boy.

"Uh, Harry we might have … " the extreme level of discomfort he felt from the stare made him restart. He could give mum a run for her money.

"I honestly thought you would want this. I mean we are trying to support you here."

There was another long uncomfortable pause. Where Harry's presence was almost suffocating and finally he sighed, shaking his head.

"What you managed was to do was to portray House Potter, me, as both cheating and then lying about it."

"But, but, nats not hmmb, we weren't trying to. Sorry old boy."

"Don't call me boy," Harry snapped.

"Dreadfully sorry. Won't happen again. Um, don't kill Ronnie all right?" Harry nodded toward the door ant they reentered.

Harry was still puzzling over this as he walked through the common room, ignoring everyone's interest in his involvement in the tournament. He gave Hermione a quick hug and, seeing most of the others breaking down the party, went to bed.

He had just taken a deep breath to start his meditation practice when he heard it.

"Git."

"What was that?" he was sure he had not heard that properly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Ron?"

"You could have at least told your best friend."

Deliberately being slow, Harry asked again.

"Told my best friend what," he didn't want this to escalate into whether Hermione or Ron was his best friend. He didn't think Ron would like it. He certainly wasn't willing to join them on any of their additional work they had planned, while Neville had been quite enthusiastic about it.

"How did you do it? Why didn't you tell me? You could have put my name in too, or did you think that no one would pick me over the great Potter who lived?"

Harry took another deep cleansing breath. "I am going to say this once, Ron. I don't want to be a part of this tournament. I did not put my name in the Goblet. Therefore, I couldn't have added your name because I have no idea how it was done."

"Better get some rest tonight so you can meet your adoring fan club, Potter."

"So now not only am I a cheat but a liar and bad friend as well now Ron? You honestly don't believe me, even though this is obviously just another chance to get me killed?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"In the morning, or whenever you decide to actually think, you can apologize. Until then I doubt our friendship will survive us being in the same room too often out of class. Good night Ron."

Harry tried to keep the venom from his voice and did a pretty good job. He still wasn't sure about their friendship, especially this year, but he wasn't going to just throw it away quite yet.

It was going to be another long year.


End file.
